Gentle Summer Breeze
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Working in 'Fairy Tail' Bar wasn't easy. You got to deal with thick headed friends, stupid clients, Sick rivals, but what Gray didn't sign up for, was taking care of dead bodies. AU. Shonen Ai/Yaoi. Author Note: The final chapter is up and working, for "Um" I'm really sorry. I think it works now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail,**

If you asked me, I'll tell you that I'm being a nervous wreck right now as I post my first Story in this Fandom. I have been watching fairy tail for almost two years now, and I finally… had the **courage** to post this thing, although it's not as perfect as you all expect.

I've been reading also fairy tail fanfics, and I saw very good ones and….. well…. Not so good, but I admired some Authors here. They really inspired me to write. If you are curious, I would say that I wrote some stories here. So let's say my average writing is_ good_.

**My objective is to create something that you will all enjoy. Hopefully.**

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

…_**Story Begins …**_

It was very very very very….

Hot.

The blazing hot sun was so high in the cloudless sky. There was no shade and no hope for the boy who was limping weakly while walking in a dry place.

The boy's sweat was drenching him, but it was fine. He could take the weather. After all, he was raised in a very hot city.

The problem wasn't in the weather. It was in his weak body right at that moment. The boy stumbled and found himself landing on a stack of straw bails. His blood from the injury was already penetrating the large stack.

He also felt the thing scratching his body a little bit from the fall.

Natsu cursed.

That was the last thing he needed. To add another patch of wounds to the ones he already had.

Anyway, he couldn't move. In fact he was now totally exposed to the full glare of the sun. His hair no longer shielding his face.

But that was okay too. Natsu didn't mind any of the harsh elements he was facing. His heart was broken and shattered into many small pieces.

A lonesome tear was rolling on his left cheek, and then the boy totally closed his eyes, believing that he'll die alone. In the hot weather he always preferred.

* * *

"Hey Gray! Stop being a sissy! I need a serious help here!"

"Loki! I swear I'm gonna leave you for good after we are done from this one!"

Gray was a guy that had spiky night black hair and deep blue eyes. The boy was tall with a very well-built and firm body. He was helping his friend with carrying some straw bails in their truck.

"Our client will certainly kill us and it will be entirely your fault!" Gray's _friend_ yelled.

"Me? Damn right! I wasn't the idiot who accepted a mission of cleaning a 500 square meters land in just three fucking hours! I myself surprised from my idiocy that allowed me to join you!"

"Why don't you have the spirit for challenge?" His friend shot back.

"When the FUCKING challenge is reasonable, I would certainly do!"

"Whatever. Just don't let that thing fall from your hand!"

Gray growled while his gloved hand carried the heavy straw bails with his friend Loki inside the truck.

Gray fullbuster, was a teen that worked for a Bar called "Fairy Tail". He had been working in the bar for as long as he can remember. The bar was opened in the outskirts of Okinawa which was the warmest city in Japan. It was very hot that the boy was losing his own energy. That and Gray didn't like hot weather. He was practically raised in a very cold country, but after his guardian had passed away, he returned to his guardian's original roots. And that was where?...

It was in the hottest city in Japan. If you asked Gray, it was sure fucking hard to adjust. And he wasn't able to do that completely.

"Gray! Go get the other one and I will get that one."

Ok Gray was pissed, but loki had a point. The client that time paid well.

Business wasn't running all well in the bar, and they had fewer clients. Their clients were either regular for drinks and snacks…. Which was more of a cover to the real _business._

And that _business_ was right now a pain in the ass for Gray.

Gray was dressed in Primary Blue T-shirt and sky-blue Jeans. His T-shirt was drenched in water from the back, as if someone played a prank on the boy and threw a bucket of water on him. And that wasn't surprising; the weather was so damn-hot.

The boy placed his palms on either sides of his waist and panted heavily. He was seriously losing his strength and breath.

Gray was going to just quit from this stupid bar, and leave his all stupid friends, maybe go to Alaska and take a vacation of this shitty-

…..

The boy's breath was cut short when he saw something red that he has been stepping on.

His movement was seized for a while, then slowly the first thing he did was to raise his foot up from the stain of red.

Gray slowly looked to the ground, trying to be calm. He found a straight line of the same scarlet stain on the ground leading him to behind one of the green useless bushes where there were another stack of straw bail packages waiting for him and his friend to carry. The boy slowly wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked carefully to the source. Gray was wondering if the scarlet stains were like what he thought it'd be.

When the boy finally reached the spot, he breathed heavily and slowly made his way to the stack of straw bails which were…. Partly red.

Gray didn't know what to do. What if it was like his thoughts?

The boy's curiosity got the better of him, and he finally took a step forward.

Gray never thought that he'd see what he saw.

On the stacks of straw bails, a guy looked like he had the same age as Gray laid down with a huge gush in his chest, and severe injuries in his body. Gray was so surprised to the point that he thought that the boy's pink hair was maybe like that from blood.

For a moment Gray wasn't able to move from his place and tell even Loki, but he didn't have to….

"Gray what the heck? Come and-"

Loki stopped shortly after he'd seen the same scene as Gray. "—Help me….."

Gray looked to his friend who was standing… speechless.

"Loki!"

"A-alright!"

Both males carried the injured teen to the truck….. And the rest of the land…. Was left dirty and deserted.

* * *

Mirajane the bartender and the owner of the bar, the old geezer Makarov Dreyer, weren't expecting Gray and Loki to enter their Bar with almost a dead corpse.

Even Cana, the drunken girl, stopped drinking and watched in horror.

"Loki! Gray! What happened?"

A blonde Girl with honey eyes asked. She was serving a customer and stopped, spilling the drink in the process on the man who tried to flirt with her.

"Lucy, Everybody! This boy needs help!" Loki said with a panicking voice.

"What did you two do again?" The owner of the bar was angry. No one liked Angry Makarov.

"I swear I just found Gray standing beside him!"

"Gray! Did you throw your tantrum on this poor guy? !" Mirajane was horrified.

"OF COURSE NOT! I just found him! HE NEEDS HELP NOW!"

Makarov instructed the boys to put the pink haired stranger into one of the rooms they had in the second floor in the bar.

"You two are not allowed to go to this floor, but today is an exception." Makarov sighed. "I'll call my friend, and she'll be here in few seconds. Right now, I want you to see if he was alive or not, Mirajane."

"Hai Master."

After few tests, Mirajane found the boy alive, but in a very dangerous condition. "Gray! Go and get me ice and the medical box in that closet!"

Gray hurried and gave Mirajane what she wanted. He was very nervous to the point that he didn't notice he was standing on the second floor that he wanted to see so badly.

How could this fucking day go even worse? From carrying heavy straw bails to what now? A dead body?

After few minutes, a friend of Makarov arrived and everybody exited the room for the stranger's sake. Even though Makarov's friend was dead cold and freaking horrifying old hag, Gray admitted her talent and skills in medical stuff from the times she treated him in different situations. Ugly situations.

Before registering what happened, Gray found himself on the ground floor of the Bar again.

_'DAMN! I didn't take a good look on the second floor!'_

As if knowing his feeling, Loki gave him a sad look.

Gray was rained with questions about the boy he had found. He told his friends that he didn't know whatsoever, and they kept on annoying him wherever he went.

"Gray-sama. I believe you! I know you didn't do that to him because Master says his injury wasn't caused by human…"

Before Erza, a red haired _friend _of Gray could crack his neck, Gray begged for forgiveness even though he didn't do anything. And the fact that Juvia had just said was able to prove he was innocent.

"GRAY!" The boy yelped and backed away from Erza before she….. kills him, but to his surprise the girl patted his shoulder and smiled.

"How noble of you! I am proud of your kindness."

The boy panted and patted his freaked out heart. _'Note to self! I'm not going anywhere near a dead body again!'_

But that wasn't the last of Gray's worries for the day.

Suddenly the door of the Bar was forcibly opened, and a huge number of people were seen.

"Oi Oi! Fairy Tail scum!"

Gray and Loki slapped their foreheads. The troubles were coming one after another in that day.

Their _client _was obviously….. Not happy might be the right word. And not happy client means, the client coming plus some of Phantom Lord Bar members. All in all, the situation was getting hotter by every passing moment.

"You said that the Job will be done! And I paid you!" The 'Jackass' shorty client spilled, making some of his salvia land on Gray's cheek.

Gray was expecting worse to come.

"Return the cash! Or I'll make my men crush this stupid bar!"

Laxus, a member from 'Fairy Tail' Bar, chuckled at how Gray looked like. Oh boy.

Somehow Erza and Laxus convinced the pissed client that the two of them will clean the rest of the remaining land as a punishment, and that he didn't have to worry about anything. And Phantom Lord thanked their god that they weren't going to go in a fight against Fairy Tail. Last time was dramatic, and it was the orange colored bar that won.

Gray was starting to hate whoever spoiled the day for him. Yes.

The freaking dead body.

* * *

The day after, both guys cleaned the land and returned to the Bar to see Mr. Jackass who was also known as their client. He had a huge satisfied grin on his face which was creeping Gray, but that wasn't important.

The client had done one sinful mistake, and that is smacking Lucy on her…. Bottom. The girl went in fury and returned the smack triple. She even called her assistant virgo to punch a hole in the man's face.

Gray thought it was really Lucy's fault. Lucy always wandered in the Bar, almost wearing nothing especially in summer, when all men looked at her with hungry looks... not that he did that, but he was just proving a point. He saw that these desires were inevitable.

The client got out with a bruised face, promising 'Fairy Tail' a sweet revenge.

Gray looked unbelievably to Lucy, who huffed and blamed it on the client who dared to do such terrible thing.

Erza agreed and Virgo Bowed. "I'm here anytime you need me Hime."

Fairy Tail wasn't just a Bar for serving drinks and Food. It was also a place where people came to request or post some errands, and sometimes it gets dangerous so only special members were allowed to go to do these jobs. Some of them were to retrieve something stolen, and because the Bar was in the Outskirts of Okinawa City, these requests were almost daily.

Fairy Tail also had rivals in the field. Some of them were friendly and others weren't.

"Did he wake up yet?" Gray asked the Master.

Of course he wasn't allowed to go to the second floor whatsoever. "How come I can't go and see him?" Gray just wanted to see the second floor.

"You know the rules Gray. No second floor until you pass the test."

'_Fuck the Test!' _

"And it's cruel that you just want to go up to see the second floo- HEY! Put some cloth on!" Makarov wasn't surprised.

Gray's Habit of removing his cloth didn't change one bit ever since he joined the Bar.

"It's hot and I'm dying here…. Mira, I want something refreshing."

"Okay." Mirajane answered with a smile.

Mirajane made a very cute bartender. She was just sweet, but you can't go on her angry side.

"Well, if you care enough I will just tell you that he is breathing. He was injured by something unknown…. Not human. And Gray…"

"Yeah?"

"He needs cloth. Take these sizes and go buy him some clothes."

Gray almost crushed the table from anger. "I'm not his fucking servant! He can go and buy for himself!"

"He is unconscious Gray. Have some sympathy!"

"I won't! Ever since that freakin' corpse came, my life was turned upside down!"

Makarov sighed. "Don't be dramatic and go."

Of course Gray wouldn't go!

* * *

He was in the cloth shop with a big scowl on his face.

It was getting darker and he had to pick anything to get back to the outskirts again. The central of the city gave him the creeps although it was a safer place.

Somehow Gray felt that the color red and black would suite the stranger well….

He picked some sleeping clothes and others for daily use… some Jeans and shirts.

Gray finished shopping and then went back to his truck.

He arrived to his home which was only five meters away from Fairy Tail. It was a building that Fairy Tail Bar owned for the employees that had apartments. Gray had a very simple house, that was only from one floor, two rooms, one kitchen, one bathroom and a small living room.

For his surprise, he found half of the Bar in his house and it was pretty cramped.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Makarove smiled and let Erza explain.

"Well Gray. We find that the boy is fine; however, he can't stay at second floor much longer. So we needed him to be somewhere else…. And because you my friend," She patted his already bare shoulder, "Have found him, you'll take care of him until he fully wakes up."

Gray's eyes widened in horror.

He _wasn't_ going to do any babysitting!

"But…. I can't take care of him! I have work!"

"Don't worry. Mirajane will come and check up on him every now and then, you don't have to do anything except for telling us when he wakes up."

The boy couldn't argue. He was trapped from all sides.

**…..Chapter Ends …**

_Well… Don't worry guys, I think It'd take three or Two chapters more._

**Any Negative/positive comments are always welcome. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	2. Natsu

_Hello,_

_Tons of thanks for the people who read this story. And zillions to those who reviewed ^^ ….. Reviews and different comments are the Engine for the Author to update fast~ _

_Thanks to **MissSexyRain, Matt Bookman, Rewinsan, darkhuntressxir**_**_, EternalFire-IceDragon._**_ My first fairy tail reviewers!__ Will be there more to join the club?_

_I hope so! _

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

Lucy was in front of that dreaded board again.

The board which can make her financial status be completely strong or dramatically weak.

In the fairy tail bar, there was a corner which a board full of missions was set up for the employees to pick a mission and earn their living. For Lucy, it was to pay her apartment rent. She wasn't living in the bar's employees building because she newly joined the guild and the place was already cramped. So until they find a place for her to settle, she had to live temporarily alone. The side effect? She has to pay the rent every month.

Sometimes Erza joined her, and it ended normally with disasters. She couldn't say that it went the same for Gray…. Except when he loses his temper on somebody if he tagged with her.

She wasn't picky about her friends, and she didn't want to go on a solo-mission, but she wanted to get the full award for once.

Lucy cried herself and eventually she decided to let it go that day.

"Lucy-san, what are you doing?"

Lucy blinked and looked to her right side to find Wendy holding a tray with several glasses.

"Ah… I wanted to pick something to work at, but well. Let's leave it for today."

"Lucy-san, you don't know what to pick again?"

"Err…. Yeah…" Lucy sighed.

If she can't go with Erza, the red heard girl, then she might ask for Gray's help if he was available. She couldn't go to Cana because she was busy with her father, and she couldn't go with Loki because he went out on a freaking date. And it went so on with her other long lost friends.

So maybe Gray.

* * *

"You want me to go with you?"

Lucy tensed from the question. She was asking for her friend's help.

The blond with the big honey eyes looked pleadingly to Gray who seemed to be completely taken off guard.

"Well, as much as I want to help you, I can't do that. Master told me to take care of that guy who didn't wake up for two days. I wonder if he is gonna wake up at all."

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry Gray. It's fine. We can go any other time."

Gray sighed and went to get Lucy orange juice from his refrigerator. The girl breathed and decided to take in the details of Gray's room. It was simple and just….. Sky and dark blue. Wide windows and White curtains, Comfortable set of sofas and nice coffee table. She could see him from the kitchen pouring the orange liquid and smiled a little at his always grumpy figure. Usually he was a laid back guy, but maybe the new events caused him some pressure. After all, nothing irritates Gray more that staying home and doing nothing but watching after someone. That's what she has found out recently. Two days ago to be exact.

"Here you go." Gray placed the Juice in front of her with a tiny smile.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Riiiiiiiiing!_

"God! Just who is the sucker who knocks the door in that way? COMING!"

Gray went to the apartment door to find Juvia, his so-called stalker on the threshold.

"Gray-sama! Why Lucy is in your home? What did you both do? D-d-d-did she c-c-c-confess?"

Gray's face went red in embarrassment and just sighed. "No Juvia. Don't get those weird nasty thoughts of yours!"

"B-b-but…. Gray-s-sama…. Isn't… w-wearing his clothes so Juvia th-thought that… that…."

When Lucy looked to Gray, she found him wearing only his jeans which was…. Normal for the black-haired male. She was finally getting used to Gray's disturbing habit, but maybe Juvia wasn't because she also newly joined the bar.

Lucy thought that she will be in Gray's house alone, but no. after a while; Master, Mirajane, Erza, and Loki were there. All because of one stranger which was a bit strange. She never thought one day that Gray will have this much of visitors! In his whole life.

Mirajane entered directly to the room that the pink-haired guy slept in and the rest stayed outside.

"So Gray. How is he?" Makrov was already taking a seat and drinking Lucy's juice.

Gray's dark eye-brow twitched. "He has been sleeping soundly since two days. Until when exactly do I have to watch him?"

"Until he wakes up! Mirajane, are you done?"

"Yes Master. His condition is stable."

"And when the hell will he be able to do so? Jii-chan! We can't keep him! What if he was dangerous?"

Makarov chuckled. "Why did you bring him from the first place? It's your mess Gray. You have to take care of it. And don't treat him like he is some kind of a pet."

Gray huffed. He didn't need a pet. Why the hell would he need another passed-out human in his house?

He tried to remember why he took the pink-haired Zombie from the beginning…. Oh yes… it was that tiny piece in his body which was called "Humanity". Gray never thought that it will cause him trouble one day, but it did.

Oh _joy._

"Good. Let's go. See you Gray!"

"Ah! Jii-chan! wait!"

* * *

Lucy and the rest were gone. Gray was by himself.

Gray closed the lights and was prepared to sleep. Somehow he felt that sleeping in the same room of the stranger was dangerous, but he needed to check up on the guy…. What if he woke up any minute? What if he was a thief or criminal that ran away or something. It was all mysterious about this guy. His appearance, his hair, his skin color….

Ok… so his skin color had a slight red tan, and that made him mysteriously unique… Where did he come from exactly?

Gray had all the questions popping up in his mind while sitting on the Futon that he laid out on the floor. The zombie was sleeping on his bed, and he was kind enough to do that. That counts as 'Humanity' too if he had one.

The Window's moon light was washing both figures inside the shared room. Gray looked outside and let the breeze play with his hair while thinking about the possibilities as to where that boy's home.

"Ze…"

Gray flinched and quickly looked to the bed where the boy's figure slightly shook.

"Ze…. Re…"

Gray was too busy thinking what do that he couldn't hear the boy's mumbles accurately. He couldn't understand anything.

"Ze… re…. f…"

Gray thought for a while… _Zeref?_

The boy's body moved. Suddenly his eyes opened and quickly got up gasping for air and looking so tired.

Gray's sweat was forming on his forehead. He was so nervous…. He tried to come closer from the bed, only to see the boy glaring at him with a hostile attitude that implied _'Touch-me-and-you-are-so-dead' _words. Gray wasn't afraid. Nope.

"Hey. You are up?"

The boy's glaring eyes didn't stop stabbing him from far away. His eye was so shiny with anger and too narrow for showing that clearly. So suddenly it felt that he was the bad guy.

"Zeref….."

"Huh…?"

"…."

The boy slowly turned to Gray, his hair covering his eyes, and that gave the black-haired male the creeps. Never did he see a very angry human before like this one in front of him.

"Zeref….. ZEREF!"

In a blink of an eye, Gray found himself being attacked. Punches, kicks and painful hits were directed to his body with such an incredible force that made Gray's stomach clench from the pain.

Gray wasn't weak himself. So he stood up and tried to stop the mad man before he does something completely stupid.

"What the hell….? Is this how you repay the favor bastard?"

Gray just tried to seize the movement of the guy, and try to have a decent talk with him. He pinned him to the ground and held both of his hands behind his back.

"Who the hell are you? What is _'Zeref'_?"

The boy beneath him started to gasp for air… he was tired. It did seem as if he wasn't the one moving his body. It was the anger that made him go out of the bed and attack Gray.

The pink-haired coughed and the sweat was covering his body.

After a few more punches and kicks, Gray was able to finally stop the boy from moving. Boy it was hard. He felt that he could lose in physical strength to this tired zombie.

"Calm the hell down! You are going to kill yourself idiot!"

The fierce glare almost made Gray speechless, but he gulped and tried to be not defeated by a glare. Beneath him, there wasn't a human. There was a wild animal that was going to tear him apart if he got the slightest chance.

The room was already torn apart…. Some wood and furniture was broken and the bed was already destroyed from when they both were fighting on it.

Gray knocked out the monster beneath him for his own safety and decided to call his Master and friends.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Gray had bothered the members of fairy tail.

And it didn't matter! Because the bar was very lively.

"That moron almost killed me." Gray said.

"Oh… looks like he doesn't like you."

"No Lucy. I don't think he likes anyone."

"That's weird. I thought that he was going to be thankful to you. Why did he do that?"

"Dunno… He mentioned something about…. Zeref. But I'm not sure what does that mean."

Everyone stayed silent. In the End, they couldn't do much for Gray.

"Look Gray… The choice is yours. Do you still want to keep him home? Or… Do you want to hand him over to the higher-ups?"

Erza was crystal clear. Gray was just confused from all what was happening with him. As if knowing his inner-conflict, Lucy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, relieving his stress a bit. Of course it made Juvia jealous, but she tried not to think about that right then.

* * *

In the morning, Gray was making sure that whoever that was, is tied well to the bed posts. And if he had to, he would use his physical strength to teach him a lesson if he needed to. In the End, Gray couldn't hand him over. He didn't know why he risked that, knowing the fact that he is hosting a mad man in his house.

He wasn't doing a torture. Maybe the first minute you see it, you will think that he is doing a torture…. Or sex torture to be exact, but no. It was completely to serve the purpose of his safety.

So he waited. The guy in front of him begun to stir, and Gray was on the chair before him, his legs crossed. He didn't care what this boy will do. He's safe with the bastard's hand tied up nicely like that. Damn, he had a monster's strength.

The pink-haired winced first from the apparent headache then hardly opened his eyes and tried to focus his blurry vision, to find himself in a very messy room. It had a lot of broken stuff and more importantly, it looked like a human was sitting in front of him. After awhile of doing some observing, His vision became concentrated and he realized that his hands weren't free. And the guy in front of him had his foot almost touching his nose.

He tried to break free, but surprisingly he couldn't move a muscle from tiredness.

"What is…. The meaning of this?" He also tried to release a growl, but couldn't too.

"This? Insuring my safety."

Looks like the guy in front of him was pissed for some unknown reason.

"Huh…? Who the hell are you?"

"That's my line idiot. How are YOU?"

"Why should I tell YOU?"

"Because I may have saved your sorry ass. Is this a good enough reason?"

The boy flinched and looked to the bandages he had on his body and winced again. Damn his head hurt…. Like someone had hit him on the back of it.

That was what exactly Gray had done the previous night.

"Where am I? And why the hell am I tied up?"

"I told you. To insure my safety."

"What the…?"

"Yes. Last night you attacked me like I've killed all of your loved ones, and I don't know why. So tell me now. Who are you? And who is Zeref?"

The boy went silent, but his eyes widened with a shock. "H-how… How did you know about Zeref?"

"When you attacked me, you mentioned that name. Who the hell is it?"

The boy instantly tried to break free, but Gray watched in amusement his useless attempts, but actually at some point, he began worrying because the boy almost took off the bed posts. _Scary._

"Y-your attempts are useless. Who are you? Ok ok, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell that to someone who is sealing my freedom? Are you an idiot?"

"You brat! I'm doing that because you were the one who started it! Put yourself in my shoes."

"No thanks. They are smelly."

Gray was exploding.

"Ok I will tell you what I can, if you released me."

"How do I know that you won't do anything that hurts my face?"

"Trust your instincts pal."

"I'm not your _pal._ Give me a minute to think about it."

Gray sat down and took a glass of water. He drunk a bit of it then looked to the guy in front.

What was the worst that can happen if he released him? Another fight. He didn't think that someone like him can kill _for example._

He huffed then stood up again. "Fine fine fine…"

He went to free the boy who was hiding a smirk.

As soon as the pink-haired was free, he pushed Gray backwards, and ran to the closest window to jump from it. Gray was alerted and went to hold back the crazy idiot while cursing.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF?"

He was holding the pink-haired waist from behind and trying to push him in. "LET GO! I can handle myself! I don't need an idiot like you to tie me again!"

"I'm not gonna do it! Just get IN!" Gray used his full force to push the guy in, but he didn't notice that he was putting a very dangerous pressure on the pink-haired injury in the front.

"Ah…. L-let go…." The boy almost sounded like he was pleading. The next thing Gray knew, he was flat on the floor, with the boy on top of him.

"That… hurt…"

Gray's hand was still on his waist, the boy's back was on his chest, and Gray raised his hands to find a stain of blood on his hand.

"I-I-am sorry!"

Gray quickly stood up and checked up on the boy to find him sweating a little. "I hate you!"

"Thank you very much! Who the hell does jump of a three story like it was a habit?"

"It _is_ a habit you idiot! I would've been completely fine! Thanks to your saving!"

"Some weird habits you got there _pal_."

The pink-haired winced when Gray tried to stop the blood small stream.

Gray panted and got up. "Just…. Stay where you are. I'm gonna get help."

The pink-haired grunted. "Like I can move now thanks to you!"

Gray smacked him on the head before he stood up and headed for the door quickly. "STAY! Don't move."

"I'm not your DOG!"

"Please. Stay."

Gray dashed after that leaving the pink-haired losing his words.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Looks like you two started on the wrong foot!"

"Jii-chan, He started it!"

Gray called for Mirajane and Master again. But this time a huge number of members were in his room, excited to meet the stranger after he finally woke up.

"Who who who again started it? I am not the one who ties people for pleasure!"

"For the thousand time…. I was doing that for my safety!"

"Yeah right! Don't you know things like Tasers? You are so old-fashioned!"

Gray's jaw dropped down and he couldn't take being with that creature in the same room. "Fine!" he tried to get out, but Erza stopped him. "Gray!" The black-haired eep-ed and a little bit of sweat formed on the back of his head. "Yes….."

"Stay."

Gray couldn't say no.

"So umm…. What's your name boy?" Makarov asked the pink-haired who looked so hesitant to say it.

"Don't worry. Gray and none of us will harm you."

"Ah….. it's…. it's not like that Jii-chan."

"Then?"

"It's…."

"Ah. Boring. Sorry Erza but I will get out." Gray said while putting his finger in his ear carelessly.

"Ok."

"It's fine if you don't want to say it… We'll give you time until you are comfortable with it." Lucy said offering the boy a smile which was returned.

"Thank you um…"

"Lucy."

"Thanks Lucy."

"Aww! You are actually very sweet!"

The boy blushed a little and chuckled sheepishly when Lucy ruffled his pink-hair.

Out of the room, Gray was grunting. "Very very sweet my ass."

* * *

So it was almost noon when Gray was in the kitchen trying to cook something for him and the other occupant to eat. Jii-chan and others were gone after treating mister 'XYZ's' Wounds and left them again. Gray was not thrilled.

The other was sitting on a stool and leaning on the counter while Gray worked.

"Listen…. Stop glaring daggers at me. And stop think of ways to kill me." Gray mumbles when he was stirring the Vegetables.

"Why do you keep me here?"

"I'm not 'Keeping' you. When you are very healthy, you can leave I won't stop you." Gray said sighing.

"….. Your name is Gray right?"

"Yes yes. Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you 'XYZ'."

The pink-haired glared. "My name is not 'XYZ' Idiot!"

"Oooh. Then what is it?"

"….." The guy opened his mouth, but closed it again. He looked like he was thinking of something.

"Hai hai. Don't say it I don't need to hear anything—"

"Natsu."

Gray paused and looked to the boy, eyes wide. "H-ha….?"

"My name's Natsu baaaka."

Natsu.

Summer.

**…... Chapter Ends ….**

****Thanks for reading. I will leave it there for now. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed reading.

Any Comments or questions are always welcome.


	3. Blue Pegasus

_Hello,_

_Tons of thanks for the people who read this story. And zillions to those who reviewed ^^ ….. Reviews and different comments are the Engine for the Author to update fast~_

_I'm sorry i didn't reply to you guys, so my bad habit is to reply here. i hope no one gets bothered with this.  
_

_**1- You can run but you can't hide**  
_

_Thanks for your comment, it's so lovely. for your question about Gray and Natsu... I think in this story they are... kind of equal, but eventually i think it will be Gray on top...It won't be too cheesy too ^^ I'm happy you like the story.**  
**_

_**2- Anonymous Reviewer: M**  
_

_Thanks for your enthusiasm. I'm updating ^^  
_

_**3- Nayeli**  
_

_Thanks for your kindness, i think it's a humble story though. looking forward to hearing what you like about it soon ^^_

**_4-__MissSexyRain_**

_Thanks for you constructive Criticism. I'm lucky having you as my reviewer. I hope this chapter will make it up for your long wait.**  
**_

_**5- Matt Bookman**  
_

_I'm so so so happy that you like Gray and Natsu here ^^ I'm gonna explode from happiness. I'm also lucky to have you as my reviewer.  
_

_6- __**darkhuntressxir**_

_Yes. Zeref is the cause. And you will know how exactly in the coming Chapters. thank you for reviewing. it means alot ^^**  
**_

**_7- Indh13_**

_Thanks dear. I hope you will like this looong update._**_  
_**

**_8- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_Haha. if you see that they are getting along, then it's great! I'm happy you like it. I will certainly update and i did right? *wink* Enjoy!_**_  
_**

_Thanks to **you guys **__My fairy tail reviewers!__ Will be there more to join the club?_

_I hope so! _

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

"The vegetables are gonna get burned." Natsu's voice shook Gray from his awkward pause. The raven-haired boy flinched and quickly lowered the heat. Suddenly the name 'Natsu' was strange to Gray. He had heard it before, but not much. He couldn't put his finger on what's special about this 'Natsu'.

"Ahem. Gray right?"

"Ah yeah?"

"I think you have a spy in your house." Gray didn't understand at the beginning, but as Lucy comes out from Gray's room and smiles sheepishly, he did understand.

"Sorry guys! Didn't mean to interrupt, I was just grabbing something that mira-san forgot here."

Natsu eyed her suspiciously and before anyone talks again she said, "I can assure you, if you don't want your name to be known, I won't say a word… promise."

Natsu half smiled. "Um… Lucy. I can't say I trust you, but… please don't spread this."

"My lips are sealed."

Gray chuckled while turning his attention back to the food before it literally burns. A crappy food is not what he needed today. "Lucy, you could've told me earlier that you are here so that I could make another dish."

"Ah…. Gray it's fine."

"Nope. Wait and eat with us. Somehow I'm glad that you are here. Can't stand being with that guy alone."

Natsu pointed a glare at Gray and eventually huffed. "As if _I_ can take it bastard."

Gray didn't bother responding.

Lucy smiled and went to sit beside Natsu. So both of them were sitting on a stool and resting their elbows on Gray's counter.

"Nice to meet you Natsu. Sorry, I guess curiosity got the better of me when I heard you talking to Gray. I didn't mean to…. Peep, but hey, that's what I did." She chuckled and Natsu did too.

"It's fine. Um, I mean it's perfectly natural to be curious in these Circumstances Lucy."

"You are a sweet guy Natsu. I love your hair by the way."

Natsu nervously laughed. "Ah, thanks? You are the first to tell me that."

Gray grunted while arranging the dishes so as if it was a reflex, Natsu Glared. "Got something to say?"

Gray blankly looked at Natsu. "Yeah I didn't know that you can laugh."

Before Natsu say anything, Lucy playfully nudged Natsu's shoulder. "That's enough you two." Both of them looked away from each other following the action by a slight 'Hmph!'

Lucy sweat-dropped, but apparently she had many questions to ask Natsu. "Um Natsu… C-Can you tell me where did you come from?"

Natsu flinched from her question and looked away for sometime, thinking of what would be a suitable answer. Gray noticed the change in the stranger's mood and he knew it wasn't positive, so he didn't know why he initiated to give the answers. "Isn't it obvious? He came from the straw bales that I and loki were carrying."

Lucy let out a chuckle and got Gray's message. "Um Natsu. C-can you please look at me?"

Natsu sighed and his eyes met Lucy's.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you with my questions. I won't ask again. I'm sorry for… that."

Natsu smiled a little, grateful for the understanding the girl had showed.

"Well. The food is ready." Gray finally stated.

Natsu snorted. "I hope it can be eaten by human beings."

"As if you are one."

"What the hell?"

"Ok guys. Drop it." Lucy was beginning to _worry_. If she wasn't there to entangle Gray from Natsu, then who will?

Gray asked Lucy to set up the tatami Mats for them while he's pouring the food. Natsu threw his body on the mat tiredly after waiting for Gray to be kind and finish his crappy food, and when it came, he allowed himself to listen to his inner-debate.

He was hungry, but what good for nothing that raven-haired guy can do? What If he got poisoned?

So Gray noticed 'Natsu' examining the food with his chopsticks as if it was going to bite him if he didn't. "Ah for God sake!" Gray snapped, "Can't you just shove it inside your mouth?"

Lucy tried to not laugh and bit the insides of her cheek. "I'm being cautious."

Gray bit his lip angrily. He almost snapped his chopsticks, but before he does so, he took with it a huge amount of white rice and shoved it in Natsu's throat who almost choked if the water wasn't there. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. just proving a point." Lucy couldn't stop her laughter anymore when she saw the rice everywhere on Natsu's Face.

"Haha, Natsu, wipe your face."

Natsu growled and wanted nothing more in his life than crushing Gray's stupid head.

"Trying won't hurt idiot." Gray stated while chewing.

Natsu decided to surrender and taste the curry that Gray had done. He chewed, savoring the taste for a while and surprisingly the food tasted…. Very good compared to Gray's poor visible talents in cooking. Or so he thought. Although the food was incredible, Natsu wasn't about to make Gray proud of himself.

"Well?" Gray asked with no atom of patience inside him. Natsu coughed and tried to lie. He kept staring at Lucy while Chewing. His eyes had awkward blank shape and finally…..

"It's…. not bad."

Lucy laughed. "God Natsu! You are a terrible liar!" she was true. Natsu didn't have to lie in his whole life. He was a straight forward guy, but if he did have to lie…. It would be a great, great disaster. You could see through the guy and how his body language obviously says, "He's lying!"

Gray grunted and kept eating. "I have self-confidence thank you very much."

Natsu ignored the boy and kept eating. He was very hungry. After all he had been sleeping for two days and before that, he didn't eat much.

Gray was amazed/frightened to death from the amount of dishes he had to wash after eating. He gave Natsu an unbelievable look. "Will it be like that… everyday?"

Natsu smirked. "Can't promise you anything _pal_."

Gray couldn't believe it and boiled from anger. How can such a human being eat that much? If that continued, Gray would lose the very last yen he had in his pocket.

Natsu was gonna escape when Gray grabbed him from the back of the T-shirt. "Where do you think yourself going?"

"Ahem… wash my hands?"

"Yes indeed you will. With the dishes." He said darkly.

Natsu glared. "No way! I'm the sick person here!" Gray didn't care.

"Do I look like I care?"

Natsu saw that Gray didn't care. Probably Gray was a cold-hearted freak that calls himself Natsu's life saver. When he turned to the final hope which was lucy… he didn't expect what happened.

"Ah…. S-see you later Gray, Natsu. Have a nice day!" With that she left, leaving Natsu petrified in his place while his hands were reaching for her. Behind him, an evil grin made itself shown on Gray's lips.

Damn!

* * *

"Just what do you think I am? A damned house wife? I don't wash dishes!"

Gray rolled his eyes when he heard Natsu. He was in the room, trying to get the crushed things out of the way. The result of his and Natsu's fight the previous night when Natsu was dreaming awake. Obviously. He didn't know who Zeref was. Natsu seemed that he wouldn't talk at all.

Aw well, it wasn't his business anyway.

Curiosity is a bitch.

When Natsu finally finished washing the countless dishes, he headed to the room to see what Gray was doing.

"Ok. I will take a shower. You can sleep if you want. I prepared the futon for you…. Until someone fixes the bed you crushed _Natsu._"

"Thank you very much _Gray._ The second thing you will ask me is to come and scrub your back?"

Gray had a blank face. "Ha. Ha. Funny."

When Gray decided to enter and take a shower, it was almost eleven o'clock at night. The boy got under the hot water for 15 minutes. His mind was full of thoughts mainly revolving around Natsu. The boy was sure a mystery and it did feel a little awkward having another person in his apartment. Gray wasn't that great in interacting with people so he didn't think he'd be good anytime soon with Natsu.

The boy shook his head and went to wear his pigama's pants when suddenly it hit him.

Natsu.

He got out quickly, never minding to put a shirt on, and dashed to the room he told Natsu to sleep in. the room was dark, and the windows were opened while the curtains danced around the air.

"Shit! That idiot!"

Gray kept looking from the window to find any glimpse of pink, but there were none.

* * *

"Looking for something _Gray?_" Natsu thought it was weird to see someone come running from the bathroom with no shirt just to stare from a window.

Gray was shirtless and his body still had droplets of water. He turned around quickly, a look of relieve covering up his face. "N-Natsu…" The pink-haired frowned.

"What? You said I can sleep, but I didn't expect you to run like a horse in the room. Are you crazy?" Natsu wiped his face. "And you had to dry yourself before coming out you moron!"

Gray didn't pay attention to any of the insults Natsu was throwing, and felt his heart beats normally again. _'Thank god…. Erza would've killed me….'_

He got back again into the bathroom and fully dressed. Honestly it was tiring. he couldn't keep up like that with Natsu. He went into the room and slept across Natsu so that they were facing each other. Gray was examining Natsu's features. Such spiked up pink hair.

"I wonder what your story is."

Natsu had a soft expression that Gray saw for the first time and he could've sworn that there was something hurting Natsu's eyes because they looked red.

"I don't think you'll ever know." Natsu turned his back to Gray and when he did, he allowed his tears to fall.

_'Dragneel…..'_

* * *

Natsu rubbed his eyes and observed the surroundings to notice that Gray, the guy he was staying with, is missing. He smelled the great scent of food though, and his mouth watered.

He slowly got up while taking the comfort in the pillow he was hugging. Natsu scratched the back of his head and yawned then headed outside to find Gray eating while sitting on the counter…. Shirtless. He was only wearing jeans.

Natsu didn't know why, but he was taken a bit by the sight and rubbed his eyes again. Gray seemed to notice his presence and so they got caught in a weird staring contest.

"What are you looking at?" Gray finally broke the silence.

Natsu blinked. "Umm… Nothing. I was just wondering… do you own a shirt?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I don't think that is your business."

"Indeed. Ok. Another question. Why the hell didn't you wake me up? I want to eat!"

"Where do you think yourself are? In a hotel? Get your ass over here. I will see what's left for you."

"I'm not your Dog!"

"I have the feeling that I heard that before." Natsu almost ripped off the pillow he was holding. "Get over here! I don't have all day."

Natsu seemed to be crushing the floor when he was going to sit on the stool waiting for Gray to give him what's _left._

"That's what you do when you have a sick person at your mercy?"

"Oh yes. I'm not as kind as you think."

"I do know that you have an ice heart. You don't have to tell me."

* * *

"Alright. I think you are much better now…. Err…. X-kun." Mira sweetly told Natsu after replacing his bandages with clean new ones. The pink-haired cried himself. Weren't there a better name than "X-kun" that Mira had in mind?

Lucy sheepishly smiled when she saw Natsu's discontent with the name and so did the people who were there while makarov laughed a little. Gray's smirk covered up his face, knowing that Natsu probably hates himself then.

"Ah I know! Why don't we give him a nickname?" Levy suddenly suggested. Natsu's face looked a little bright from the light of smartness the girl showed. He hates being called "X" as if he didn't exist. Somehow it hurt his pride and felt that he was kind of a dog to be given a nickname.

"Yes, but what the hell could that be?" Cana said as she gulped down her double-sized glass of beer. The liquid sent chills and pleasure through her body. Yes, she couldn't live without it in million years. It eased up her stress.

Natsu was dumbfounded as the people started throwing some….. stupid nicknames, especially Gray's ones.

"How about moron? Idiot? Hedgehog head?"

"Hey you! If you didn't stop, I will crush your stupid head!"

"Try it moron! I swear-ah! I found it!" everyone directed their attention to Gray as he seemed to find something important.

"If you said anything that-"

"Momo! Let's call him Momo."

"Momo? As in pink?" Mira asked curiously.

"Yes! Think about it. The name fits him perfectly." Gray smirked and Natsu boiled from anger. He was going to explode. "No thanks it's too girl-"

"Momo-chan!"

"That's really nice!"

"Momo-kun!"

"Momo!"

Natsu felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks from both embarrassment and anger. Gray was a creep and deserved his head to be stuck in the vacuum cleaner for eternity. No one agreed with Natsu and they liked the name. Momo which meant "Pink" but it was also a name, suited Natsu just fine in their point of view.

"Ok master. I'm leaving with Loki for our Job. Think you can keep Momo with you?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah yeah." The old man nodded.

"Wait. What Job?" Natsu curiously asked makarov.

"Gray is working here at the bar, but there are other clients that come to us to request some multiple tasks that our employees accept to earn money rewards. In other words, it's a good regular income."

Natsu Nodded understanding what Makarov said. "That is great, but sometimes it gets risky because we are not the only ones in this region. If you asked anyone you'll know that sometimes we have fights with other bars around because a lot of times we clashed with them, but I am proud to say that we are one of the strongest facilities around." He said looking at Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Not all bars are bad though. There are some that I'm proud of them to be called our allies."

Natsu listened carefully to the old man's explanation and wondered how many bars were around.

"Here you go Momo-chan." Mirajane placed a glass of orange juice in front of Natsu who scowled at the mention of the dreaded nickname.

"See you later master." Gray was about to go until Natsu called him back. "Wait." The pink-haired drunk his juice quickly and went to Gray. "I want to go too. I want to help."

Gray frowned. "Tell me why would I take an injured person with me?"

"You heard what Mira-san said. I'm fine."

"…..No."

"Hey! I'm not asking here!"

"I said no means no. besides, I want to run from being with you all time so don't screw it up for me!"

"What the-"

"Momo! Gray! Stop fighting." Lucy interfered.

"Lucy don't stop me-"

"I'm not. Look if you wanna help, then you can come with me. I'm going today too. So it wouldn't hurt right?" Gray smiled to Lucy while holding her hands, grateful for her honorable doing. "Thanks for saving me! Let's go loki!"

Juvia got so angry that she made the barrel of water fall from her hands almost hitting Lucy. The girl sheepishly chuckled and ran with Natsu out of the bar.

* * *

"Hey, what's her problem?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well…. Juvia loves Gray to the point that she wants to marry him real soon Natsu. She was jealous back then."

Natsu laughed hard.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha! I didn't know that someone can actually like that asshole."

"Natsu. Gray has good looks and it'll be easy for any girl to like him you know, but I'm not talking about myself. I consider him as a friend."

"Dunno anything about that. He looks like a creep to me."

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do Lucy?"

"It's a risky job Natsu. So if you feel that you don't want to risk anything, you can go back~"

"No way! I'm bored, and need a bit of excitement."

Lucy grinned. "Good. Now, we are gonna sneak into a mansion's library and get a contract that is hidden somewhere there. An old lady made a deal with a very evil man and found out that he didn't do his part of the deal."

"What's the deal?"

"She had to get out of her house for the asshole to build a resort on the land of it in exchange for her daughter's safety. But he didn't return the daughter."

"What a bastard!"

"Yeah so we now have to get the contract and the girl. Do you think that you can do that?"

Natsu's eyes turned into dead serious ones. "We just have to break in there right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm fired up."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy suck into the big mansion and accomplished their goal. Lucy was happy with the result except the part when the mansion got caught up in a big fire with no reasonable explanation. They didn't cause anything that can make fire. Sure Natsu knocked some men down which was another surprise for Lucy who witnessed the incredible physical power and he was supposed to be injured. Natsu was fast, strong and he had a very good hunch. He protected her several times inside and she was amazed.

She was positive that there was no reason for the fire. When she asked Natsu about it, he told her that he didn't know.

The little girl was on top of Natsu's shoulder, enjoying the pink-haired warmth and the view.

Lucy smiled at the sight as Natsu seemed to be so great with children. When they reached the small cottage, an old lady appeared and released tears from her eyes.

"Rika! Come here my girl!"

"Mama!"

Lucy and the pink haired smiled warmly. "It's a crime… To separate a child from a parent." Natsu said while his palms were fists.

"I agree." Lucy whispered nudging Natsu's shoulder. "Thanks Natsu. If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have been able to do this."

"Don't mention it."

In lucy's opinion, Natsu was a very kind person.

"I wish I had something to repay you. I just have this Golden coin. Please take it." The lady stretched her hand to Lucy.

"Arigatou! We'll certainly acc-"

"Keep it. We don't need this." Natsu interrupted Lucy who had her Jaw dropped open.

"Wha-What?"

"We wish you both happy life. Let's go partner." Natsu grabbed Lucy from the cloth on the back of her neck and waved to the lady and child.

"Hey Natsu! Wait up! I want to pay my rent! Stop! Stop!"

"No way. Don't be greedy!"

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu!"

Lucy was crying already. With Erza she got the reward with slight reduction due to the damages, with Gray she got half due to the same reason, but…. With Natsu.

She got nothing.

* * *

"What did you do to Lucy?"

"Shit! Can't you knock the damn door before you just break in?"

Natsu was about to put his dark-blue shirt on after shower when Gray sort of broken into the bathroom.

"Unlike you I don't like to be seen naked." Natsu weren't naked. No. He was half naked.

"Oh please it's my house…. Why the hell your dirty clothes smell like ash?"

Natsu huffed and slipped the shirt on. "I got a feeling that you don't want to know." Natsu pretended to smile and wanted to get out of the bathroom, but Gray blocked. "What do you want _Gray?_"

"I saw Lucy walking like a Zombie in the bar and she wouldn't talk it out to any of us. What did you do?"

"Nothing. We helped the old poor lady and she wanted her to pay, so I told the lady that we don't need the money."

Gray slapped his forehead. Of course Lucy would look like a zombie. Poor girl. Her chance to pay the rent next month is decreasing .

"You are such a moron. Get out of my bathroom. I want to take a shower."

"Gladly." Natsu said and got out slightly hitting Gray's shoulder.

Gray sighed. "And wait 'till I get out and make us some dinner."

Natsu froze. Was Gray being…. Nice? Did he want Natsu to eat at all?

* * *

Gray placed on the table hot miso soup, steamed rice, and great cooked meat with potatoes. Natsu's Jaw dropped open, drooling at the food. The delicious aroma was hitting his nostrils hard. "Stop drooling and eat." Gray said.

Natsu gladly accepted the request. After all, he couldn't stop himself. He emptied the rice in the soup's place and mixed them together and tasted. He found the food tastes much more better than the day before.

"I will be glad to help with the dishes today."

"Stop talking while your mouth is full idiot."

"Sowyyy!"

Gray shook his head and tried not to think how cute Natsu looked. It was as if he was a child sometimes.

"Listen Momo. You are a bit kind, I understand, but Lucy had to pay that rent and that woman gave her the money willingly, right?"

Natsu stuffed the potato in his mouth and after he chewed and swallowed, he had choked and grabbed the glass of water. "FIRST, Don't call me that. Yes the woman gave us the money, But it didn't feel the right thing to do for me."

Gray fullbuster was gonna kill Natsu Dragneel one of those days.

"You are an idiot."

"Gee thanks."

Natsu kept on eating never-minding Gray's useless argument and helped with the dishes after all.

* * *

Next day, Gray woke up and didn't find Natsu. The boy stretched and got up looking in the house, but no use. He hurried and changed his clothes to look for Natsu. For his relieve, he found Natsu in the bar talking with Lucy.

"Lucy! I'm sorry for yesterday. Please, please let me go with you!"

"No way Na-Momo!"

"Please! I beg you! I want to make up for yesterday."

Lucy just couldn't take Natsu's puppy eyes. She almost let her guard down when- "Hey everybody!"

Suddenly the bar directed the attention to the four visitors. They were all so handsome except for one. Erza shivered from the ugly moron. "Men! Ichiya is here!"

"Hibiki-"

"Ren-"

"Eve-"

"We are here!"

"What's up with the weird dance?" Natsu asked quietly while Lucy shrugged.

Gray rolled his eyes. "It's the losers again."

"Watch your mouth Gray." A blonde with black eyes said.

"Welcome blue-Pegasus." Mira said.

Elfman, Mirajane's brother was startled by the four people.

Luckily Natsu was out of their sight because the coming wasn't going to earn his liking.

Eve, a boy with blonde hair and deep green eyes initiated to talk. "We just came to tell you that a client of ours is looking for a pink-haired male. He believes that the pink-haired is dangerous. So if you saw him, you have to contact us. No one can miss such rare hair color, right?"

The bar was quiet. Terribly.

Natsu got petrified in his place. He didn't know what to do… running wasn't an option. Everyone will just hand him and Nastu almost made his lip release blood from his harsh teeth on them. He was terribly scared.

"If we found him, we'll inform you. Now get your handsome asses out and get away from Erza before I crush you Ichiya!" Gray roughly said. Ichiya was sniffing Erza who was trembling near the guy.

Natsu gasped when he heard Gray and was shocked when Lucy sat on him to hide his pink hair.

Makarov coughed. "Yes I believe we will. You can go now."

"Pink hair…. Ha! I bet you are joking with us!" Loki defended Natsu.

"Yeah! What kind of a guy that has pink hair? He's not a man!" Elfman said feeling sorry for Momo.

"Alright. We will go, but contact us okay?" Gray grunted. "Yeah okay."

After everyone made sure that the four are totally gone, they breathed out. They felt terrible lying to their "Allies", but they needed to. Natsu had his hair covering his face, and he broke the silence by gently pushing lucy off and running out of the bar.

"H-hey!" Gray tried to call, but Natsu was so damn fast.

"Gray! Go after him!" Erza said, and she didn't need to.

Gray was already chasing Natsu.

**….. Chapter Ends…. **

**See you guys.  
**

**Any comments or questions are welcome.  
**


	4. The Truth

_Hello,_

_Tons of thanks for the people who read this story. And zillions to those who reviewed ^^ ….. Reviews and different comments are the Engine for the Author to update fast~_

_I'm sorry i didn't reply to you guys, so my bad habit is to reply here. i hope no one gets bothered with this.  
_

_**1- Nayeli**  
_

_Wow! Great! Now i know what Nayeli-chan likes ^^ hehe... I am glad that you see there fighting is amusing.  
_

_**2- Matt Bookman**  
_

_Hehe, I didn't think that i could get you that excited! I hope that this story worth reading for you ^^  
_

**_3- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_Thank you for reviewing each chapter ^^, and momo-chan will be known for them soon. don't worry!_**_  
_**

**_4- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_hmm! it was certainly interesting to read your point of view in Natsu in this story. Secret agent *_* wow! I didn't think his personality will look that way. maybe i should consider that! _**_  
_**

_**5- NewMusic098**  
_

_**A new reviewer!** yaaay! hehe. I'm so happy that you took interest in the story, and i wish that i won't disappoint you!**  
**_

_thanks for reviewing everyone  
_

_Thanks to **you guys **__My fairy tail reviewers!__ Will be there more to join the club?_

_I hope so! _

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

Hibiki lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm along with Ichiya were suspecting something.

"Don't you think that they pushed us away unlike each time?"

"Yeah. I think they know something…. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I will find that out." Hibiki was determining on finding out what was going on in the 'Fairy tail' bar.

* * *

From the moment I saw that pink-haird's break down on the straw bales, I knew he was trouble. My thoughts that he is a trouble…. But…. Not actually dangerous. Everyone has instincts and I trust mine… maybe not too much, but I am positive that Natsu Dragneel is not a threat to anyone and I don't know why the hell he left the bar like that as if accepting the fact that he is dangerous and worse! Strengthening the actual idea for the audience.

"Natsu! Wait!"

My throat has dried from calling his name. After he ran from the bar, I ran after him hoping that I'll find an answer, but he was surprisingly fast. I could locate him because of his hair. That was my only guide, and as soon as he acknowledges my presence, he just disappears. I wondered how he does that.

My breath was beginning to fade by the time I saw him finally stop. He panted and gave me his back. Because of that, I took the opportunity to pant too while standing almost ten meters away from him. When I calmed down, my gasps were short pants and the same went for Natsu.

We stood there for almost ten minutes in awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard was the bird's chirping and other biological lives sound. I didn't know what to do. To initiate the conversation, or to let him do it.

"What do you want?"

"Ah… silly question, but anyway….. You can start by explaining what those…. Guys said in the bar." I still had difficulty in breathing which indicates how far the idiot had dragged me after him.

"And if I say no?"

"Natsu. Now. Explain NOW."

Losing my patience, part of me wanted to get rid of him after being an unwanted guest in my apartment, but the other part was pleading me to listen to him as he looked so lonely and scared. He wasn't showing it though. I knew he was lonely from the moment my eyes saw him, and that weird feeling inside of me kept nagging on the fact that I should look after him which can be there from Erza's threats of chopping my head if I didn't….. Or it was purely me. If it was me, then I hate myself.

"No." He said, but turned that time to face me with cold eyes that I've never seen on him before.

Sure he was always pissed off, mainly because of me, but I have never actually seen him look this cold. I curled my palm into a fist and gritted my teeth mostly because he was vexatious to me and I couldn't stand it.

"Then, you'll explain by force."

I wanted to knock some sense out of him. "You have the choice Natsu. I think I deserve learning the truth after I had saved your life."

Natsu looked scarier. "Ha? Did I ask you when I was dying to save me? No body forced you! Stop blocking my way."

"Natsu. You left me no choice." As soon as I finished my words, I sprinted forward with my fist prepared to clash with his face, surprisingly my ultimate punch was stopped by his hand, and no matter how much pressure I applied on his hand to move, it wouldn't work so I raised my other fist and he stopped it too. Not only that, but also I felt my hands' bones were being crushed by him.

"Ahhhgg…." It did hurt… a bit.

To prevent that pain from growing, I kicked and he released me to dodge. I stood holding my hands and rubbing my palms. They hurt a LOT, Natsu was a monster.

"Finished your move Gray?" I blinked…. Twice, before I saw him in front of me. I mean really close. When the hell did he disappear? …. He was just-

"-It's my turn now."

Before registering in my mind what had happened, I felt my stomach clench from the pain. He…. Kicked me hard, and shortly, he punched my jaw drawing blood from my mouth and before I fall on the ground, he gathered his fists and gave me a hard hit on the back. After his series of punches, kicks, and hits, I was on the ground, hardly breathing… while Natsu didn't have a single drop of sweat on his face.

I used my remaining energy to stand. In my mind, this wasn't about Natsu anymore. It was something about pride. I wiped my blood and took a fighting pose. "You are strong and that what makes it interesting."

"Thanks. It won't be so interesting when I beat you into a pulp though."

"Do you think that I will let you do this?"

"Yeah. Pretty easily because you are weak."

I gritted my teeth as I felt myself a mock for Natsu. Damn. He was really provoking me. Without a second thought, I attacked him again, but it was different this time. I felt my anger was providing me with all the power I needed. We were equal, or so I thought. Natsu was strong; he dodged every single attack, but didn't approach me at all.

"Gray. There is no use. I won't be defeated like this." Natsu said. "Thanks for your… kindness, but I need to leave now."

His tone was bold in the time I thought it was sad. He gave me his back and walked forward. I watched him walking….. He was leaving….. And suddenly I felt everything was slipping through my fingers. First my guardian, then my brother and now…. Natsu.

Natsu didn't play a big role in my life, no. somehow I have strange feeling about him, I can't let him just go. With that thought, I dashed and wrapped both of my arms around his chest, pulling his back to me.

"What the hell?" He tried to break free from my grip and elbowed my guts few times, and it was easy to hurt me like hell. My arms were like steel, trapping him mercilessly. "Gray! Let go you moron!"

"No way! You tell me first why are they accusing you, and I'll let go." Natsu growled and did everything a monster can do, but I wasn't about to release my cage and that only angered him.

"Gray…."

Natsu hissed and it was the first time in my life that I see a human body releasing steam. His body was suddenly, very hot….. Trust me it wasn't from anger. It was hot, burning and I was facing a hard time being glued to him. It was the same feeling I had when holding a boiling pot by mistake.

"N-Natsu… what the-Ahhhg!"

"All of you…. Don't understand…. All of you… you just want to kill me…" Natsu was mumbling words in low tune, but scary enough to draw sweat from my whole body.

"I… trust no one…. What… what DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Natsu shouted the last part and for my shock, I saw his whole body release flames. It was unbelievable, but I got no time to stay shocked. Parts of my clothes were burning and I felt my inner parts of my body burning too.

"N-Natsu….. calm down… please AHH! I…. Don't want t-to k-kill you… NATSU!"

I shouted as I felt that the heat is eating me alive, but I couldn't let go of him.

"Then what do you want? You all do!"

"N-No…. L-listen…."

"What makes you any different?... In the end you want to get rid of me too!"

I was at my limits of bearing as I felt my whole body melting with his fire.

"I…. am… a F-friend… N-Natsu. S-Stop…."

After my words came out with few seconds, his fire begun to fade and die down.

I gasped and buried my face in his hair panting heavily. "Thanks…. Natsu." He turned his face backward to look at me, but he wasn't able to do it because he suddenly blacked out leaning on me. I barely knew how to deal with this situation especially after seeing the stupid tears on his face.

Damn it. I should be the one crying from the horrible pain, not him. After resting for a while, I carried him and since my back hurt like hell from his dreaded hits, I was forced into 'Carrying' him if you know what I mean and I wasn't his fucking husband for god sake.

"YO! Gray!"

Great. That was what I needed. "Yo… hibiki, Eve, Ren." The stupid handsome faces.

"Gray. You do know that what you are carrying in your hands is what we ask for… right?"

I paused examining their words' meaning.

"So?" The blonde Eve said.

Honestly I was in no mood to talk.

"Gray. See what he did to you? I think that proves how dangerous he is." Hibiki told me while Ren just nodded.

"Move out of my way. Now."

I carelessly continued walking and passed through them easily. "Gray you can't!"

"Just give me a chance. I will contact you if things got worse." I was lying, but I had no other way.

* * *

Gray sneaked into his apartment, not wanting anyone to question him or Natsu until things calm down. When he got home, he closed the door with his foot and headed to the bedroom and laid Natsu on the futon. When Gray's skin stung, he felt that he needed a shower for the burns he got from Natsu's mysterious fire which he needed to ask about. Seriously. Fire? Coming out from normal human being? A. w. k. w. a. r. d.

Gray's dark blue eyes stared at Natsu's tired figure and he was proud of himself when he saw some scratches on Natsu's face from the fight. At least he did put some mark on him after the fight.

He growled and eventually went to grab the first aid that Erza personally prepared for every employee. He begun to apply treatment to Natsu's scratches and after he finished, he went to shower.

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes, he found his surroundings familiar. He was in Gray's room. Again. Funny, that he almost added the word 'home' to the thought.

"Up already?"

Natsu groaned and got up feeling bad in the head. He looked around to find the room being lit by the moon showing from the window.

"The electricity has been cut…. I think it'll be back soon." Came Gray's voice.

Natsu tried to see in the dark. After his eyes had adjusted, he saw Gray half naked as always, and there was a bandage on his left arm, some burns, and minor scratches.

Gray was able to catch the clear white crystalline liquid on Natsu's face in the dark.

"I didn't…. want any of this to happen…."

Gray had no Idea what to do. He wouldn't say that he wasn't pissed from the pink-haired, but as he looks to a guy who is crying…. He considered forgiving Natsu after all.

"Um… it's fine….. No. It's not fine. You almost broke some bones here and there and you opened my damn lip. You had stubborn head. If you did listen to me back then, none of this could've happened. I told you I'm your friend."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't…. trust anyone anymore."

Gray was about to crush Natsu's head, but stopped when he heard Natsu's coming words. "But…I've never had a friend before…. When you said that… I think you made me happy. Thank you." With the end of those words, Gray saw more of the crystalline liquid on the boy's face.

Gray's stomach felt weird or…. Funny. The black haired unconsciously stood and went to sit in front of Natsu, his next move was to rest Natsu's head on his shoulder, so that the pink-haired's face was buried between his shoulder and neck. Gray didn't know why he did it. It was very rare when Gray tried to do a physical contact with anyone and not just any physical contact. He wasn't fighting. He wasn't trying to kill someone. Hell no! He was _comforting_. The damn word was poisoning and hard for Gray to even pronounce it. He couldn't believe that he, of all people, was initiating such a gentle act and with whom? A guy!

Gray surprised himself.

Meanwhile, Natsu gasped with the beginning of the contact and was struggling, not knowing what to do after he found his body heat up once more. "It's…. a friend's hug… take it or leave it. The choice is yours." Gray tried to mask his nervous voice, but Natsu knew that it was embarrassing enough for the black-haired.

"It's not….. so bad. I can manage."

"Good for you…. Haha…"

Strange feelings were rushing through both bodies. Something alluring and breathtaking because neither were able to perform the breathing function regularly.

Gray wanted to beat himself mercilessly for sweating and trembling and Natsu was feeling incredible amount of warmth radiating for the black-haired male.

"Are you… sick? Gray?"

"Ah….no no." Natsu pulled back and gave a questioning look. "Then why are you…. Feeling so hot?"

Gray thanked god for the electricity cut, because he was a red mess in the face. "I don't um… think so."

"Right…."

"A-Anyway, you have to explain the fire I saw coming out from you idiot."

Natsu sighed. "Um before I do so…. May I?"

Natsu had his hand close to Gray's cheek where there was a burning spot. Gray hesitated a little, but finally shrugged. "Um… sure?"

Natsu did something that made Gray flinch, but when Natsu returned back his hand, there was no sight of the burn on Gray's face.

Gray thought it was…. A dream.

After Natsu has taken away every burn he caused from Gray's body, he was ready to talk.

"What you saw… was a form of magic."

"You take me for an idiot?"

"You saw it yourself."

"…."

"Anyone can do magic. Mine is fire, who knows what kind of magic yours can be?"

"But how?"

"Well I think I'm special case since I grew up and my father training me. I had great experience from him."

Gray was shocked, but he couldn't help but to wonder about that matter. "I… can do it?"

"Yes you can, but it's not simple. I remember my first time discovering my magic type. It took me a few days to do it and it needs a huge amount of concentration."

"Oh."

"There is a little trick that I learned from my father, maybe it'll help me to know what kind of magic you can do." Gray's face turned into an excited one. It was all crazy, but if he really can do magic, Gray thought it may change something in his life.

"I'm gonna need your hand for awhile." Natsu said.

Gray nodded and Natsu took both of his hands holding them.

"Gray, I want you…. To concentrate. I will now try to make a connection between my soul and yours to get to know what is the color of your magic. Don't try to block me out. I'm….. a f-friend…"

Gray smirked and elbowed Natsu playfully. "I don't need to hear it from you. I know it moron."

Natsu chuckled and closed his eyes followed by Gray.

Natsu was invading Gray's mind which was like a shortcut to his way to the soul, but as imagined the human mind was powerful to not be violated easily. Natsu saw himself surrounded by many flashbacks of Gray's life. Or so he hoped.

Normally, there would be pictures, people, or events that happened in the human's life, but Gray had blank flashing views and Natsu wasn't able to know the reason. Was he hiding these things from Natsu?

**_'Can you hear me Gray?'_**

**_'Yes…. W-wait! I'm not talking?'_**

**_'yeah. It means that I was able to create a bond.'_**

**_'What do you want me to do?'_**

**_'I will need you to concentrate with me. I need you to allow me in.'_**

Both were closing their eyes, and Natsu had achieved a connection with Gray that will allow him to know Gray's magic.

Natsu saw a portal which leads to the fact he wanted to discover.

The boy headed forward and tried to enter, but couldn't because of a powerful barrier.

**_'Gray. Calm down and let me in.'_**

**_'I-I am… doing my best.'_**

Gray was already sweating from the pressure Natsu was applying on his soul and mind. It wasn't easy as he thought it'd be.

**_'Since you can't let me in easily, I will need to apply a little bit pressure myself to get in. are you ready?'_**

**_'Yes. Do it.'_**

Natsu gathered all his energy and tried to break the barrier only to be thrown away with an incredible force.

"NAH!"

Gray's eyes flew open to see Natsu thrown to the end of the room.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Gray helped Natsu to get up.

"Yes. Idiot, I told you to let me in!"

"Hey! I did that… or that's what I think! You can't blame me…."

"…"

"Anyways…. It seems that we got no result after all."

"….No we have a result Gray."

The taller male looked doubtfully at Natsu who rubbed his head. "How can I explain this?... I think…. Your magic… isn't a friend of mine. It's a type of magic… that mine can't go along with."

"Huh…. What could that be?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Natsu was taking shower after the electricity came back, and all the guessing with Gray of what his magic might be.

Gray was a strange person to Natsu. No one has been empty or sad in Natsu's point of view in the way he believed Gray to be. Natsu has lost many things, but even though, he never felt or experienced what the other was feeling. His mind…. It has no pictures of any flashbacks. It was so sad and wistful and that pushed Natsu to think of what might caused Gray this problem.

"Hurry up! The meal is ready!"

"Give me a minute!"

Natsu yelled and closed the shower's tab.

He got out and wore his black shorts and red/white T-shirt. He was going to thank Gray again because he bought clothes for him. It seemed that Gray wasn't a total bastard to him after all.

Natsu looked for something that he can brush his hair with so he opened the mirror that was on top of the hand washing tab. And looked for a hair brush. Natsu was disappointed when he found none, and his eyes was attracted to a small picture that was turned upside down so he curiously took it and huffed away the dust it was carrying. When he looked closer, he saw Gray with a woman.

Said woman was ruffling his hair and it was the first time for Natsu to see Gray smiling with a blush on his face. He looked…. Very handsome. That is what Lucy was talking about the other day about Gray having good looks.

_'No…. He's just a jerk!' _

Natsu declared in his mind.

"Natsu! HURRY UP!"

Natsu almost dropped the picture from surprise, also his heart skipped a beat. He panted and returned the picture back to it's place.

Who that girl might be? Gray's….. girlfriend?

Natsu slapped himself for even caring about the bastard.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"I was searching for a brush. Apparently you don't have any."

"I usually put it in my room."

"Yeah right."

"Stop being annoying and eat."

"I'm not the one who asked!"

"Whatever."

They were eating after Natsu got out.

"So Natsu. Tell me. What caused you such a mess in your life? Where did you come from?"

Natsu sighed. Eventually he had to tell Gray everything.

"I was raised in Okinawa, it's not far from here you know."

"Ah…"

"I can perform magic and my father too, but it's not just us."

"You mean there are other persons who can too?"

"Yes. There is a place…. A dimension to be exact where only magic users can enter and it is magnolia. A city of magicians. When you go there you'll see varieties of magic and mages. My dad… well, my spiritual dad isn't a human. He's a dragon."

"…"

"I know… it's too much for you to take in….. I… I… don't expect you to fully trust me."

"…. Go on."

Gray drunk water. Of course it was too much.

"There is an enemy for me there. The guy called Zeref. He wanted me to work for him, but my father refused so I did too. No one wanted to be a friend of mine or my father, and many betrayed us because of Zeref who…. Spread bad rumors about me and my dad."

"…."

"Zeref used a dragon named Acnologia to attack me and my father. I think he saw me as a threat… I can't really understand his twisted motives. My dad protected me and pushed me out of Magnolia to here…. And he died."

Gray just wanted to laugh as to how Natsu was taking a dragon 'if it existed' as his father, but stopped himself. The matter seemed sensitive to Natsu.

"I'm sorry…."

"I know that you are a bastard and that you want to laugh so hard, so you don't need to fake it."

Natsu was irritated, but Gray rolled on the floor trying to contain the laughter that Natsu unleashed, while the pink-haired was tearing up.

"You are a sadistic moron!"

Natsu threw the bowl of rice at Gray who was able to dodge at the final second. "Haha…. Sorry it's just too dramatic for me."

"Yeah right."

Natsu stabbed his food with chopsticks and continued. "That Zeref is chasing me here, that's why I asked you to keep my name secret."

"So you can't defeat him?"

"I don't think I can alone and it'll take time gathering friends. For now I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Igneel….. And anyone will stand in his way…. Will be gone."

Gray nodded and held a laughter once more. "Ahem…. I wish there was um…." He held a snicker, "-A way to help you… Natsu."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I didn't think that you'll sympathize with me, but oh why I feel totally insulted right now? GOD please give me enough patience not to burn the moron."

Gray choked.

"H-Hey! No burning!"

Natsu smirked. This was going to be fun.

**….Chapter Ends …. **

**See you guys.  
**

******Any comments or questions are welcome.**  



	5. Phantom Lord

_Hello,_

_Tons of thanks for the people who read this story. And zillions to those who reviewed ^^ ….. Reviews and different comments are the Engine for the Author to update fast~_

_I'm sorry i didn't reply to you guys, so my bad habit is to reply here. i hope no one gets bothered with this.  
_

_**1- Nayeli**  
_

_Do you think that Gray really loves Natsu? hehehe... Well well, you will even see it better this chapter! Enjoy!  
_

_**2- Matt Bookman**  
_

_My friend! Everyone imagines Gray and they don't want it to end! He is my favorite character you know. But I'm sooooo happy with your description to him! It made me smile so wide!**  
**_

**_3- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_Yes dear. the injuries of Chapter one was because of Zeref's attack with Acnologia. I hope it's all clear, and if you had any other question, I'm always there! I hope you enjoy this one!**  
**_

**_4- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_I'm glad that you DIDN'T say it! I would've cried T^T ... But it's all good now ^^, thanks for always keeping up with the chapters. I hope that you find much excitement in this chapter._**_  
_**

_**5- NewMusic098**  
_

_My god! I can't believe you tricked Natsu by being his father! this is CRAZY! You better watch out from Natsu's WRATH! hehe that was entertaining for me to no limits! i cracked laughing!**  
**_

_**6- Beyond the Streams**  
_

_ And an official member of my fairy tail reviewing club! You are lucky that you got accepted~~~~ hehehe, kidding kidding, you can't believe how happy i am when reading your review ^^, I'm glad that you felt the fairy tail essence when reading. It is an AU, But i didn't say it's a NORMAL Au! I'm a bad Author T^T... Anyways! ^^ enjoy!_

_** 7- 27CansOfTuna**  
_

_For the interactions between the characters, I believe that i failed, but it's nice to hear that it's ok to your eyes T^T... I hope you find this worth reading^^**  
**_

**_8- ofgreennekomimis_**

_Thanks for your excited review! enjoy this chapter dear!  
_

**_9- Rewinsan_**

_Don't worry about not reviewing! it's enough for me that you found it good! That makes me so happy! I will try to maximize the quality so it'll be good enough to be reviewed by you more! Thanks!  
_

_thanks for reviewing everyone  
_

_Thanks to **you guys **__My fairy tail reviewers!__ Will be there more to join the club?_

_I hope so! _

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

Gray wanted to dunk himself in a frosted pool. It was a wish actually. Sleeping in a heated room was not his style in living.

After he had his dinner with Natsu, they wanted to call it a day and sleep, but when Gray opened the Air Conditioner, Natsu opposed. It was too much for Natsu to bear.

Natsu didn't like the cold and Gray didn't take the heat so they came up with a persuasive solution for both of them after all the punches, insults, and kicks. They adjusted the temperature to medium so it was neither too cold nor too hot. Now _that_ applies to most of the people except for Gray. He was raised in a very cold country and certainly what Natsu was doing to him was taking its toll on the poor black-haired who was sweating massively plus being forced to sleep Just in his boxers while Natsu looked so content.

He almost screamed in his pillow from the amount of suffering he was stuck in.

_'Damn you Natsu.'_

Gray shifted his Face to Natsu's direction and saw him sleeping soundly with his chest steadily rising up and down and his fingers curled unconsciously. He huffed and stood up going outside the room. Gray went to the kitchen and opened the freezer of the fridge wondering what would it be like if he buried his head inside, However, instead of doing such a foolish act that might keep him in bed for eternity, he just enjoyed the cold vapor brushing his heated skin.

Gray snatched one of the ice-cream cups he was storing in his freezer and proceeded with the plan. If he can't open the Air Conditioner and satisfy his body need, then he would do it another way.

He unwrapped the cup from the sleazy packaging and took the plastic spoon attached to it as he leaned on the counter, savoring the taste of his Green-Tea ice-cream. It made him feel better.

"Hm. enjoying your time?"

Gray jumped from the voice. The lights were only turned on in the opened kitchen in living room, so Gray could only see a hint of pink.

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I was, but your necklace kept ringing in my ears and woke me up."

"Ha…?"

Natsu sat on the stool leaning on the counter. "Well. Aren't you gonna treat me too?"

Gray raised his eye-brow with a hint of irony. "What? You want ice-cream salamander?"

Natsu frowned. "I like Ice-Cream, but not now thanks. I want milk."

Gray spoke with the spoon in his mouth. "Oh really?"

Natsu smiled. "Yes. Warm milk please."

Gray kept smiling for a minute before he punches Natsu hardly on the head. "Oww! That was uncalled for! What did I do?"

"Do you think that I'm your mama? Move your butt and do it yourself."

Natsu grumbled. "But up to know you've been doing all the meals…."

"So what? I did it because I wanted to feed myself in the first place."

Natsu kept his frown and went to the fridge, searching for the milk. "Where do I find a pot?"

"Over there."

They exchanged places so that Gray was sitting on the stool and Natsu struggling in the kitchen, searching for the components of the task. Gray had a smirk on his face and would grunt sometimes.

Natsu finished and phew-ed thanking his God that he didn't cause any disasters in the kitchen at midnight and stood sipping from the glass of milk while Gray was already eating Ice-Cream from a second Cup.

Natsu was leaning on the counter not finding anything to do except for analyzing Gray. He was….. Many things. Rough, cold, stern but laid back in a way, pissy and…. Naked… only wearing boxers. Natsu grunted after swallowing his milk, looking at the black-haired. Natsu never met someone in his life that would easily discard his clothes in front of any stranger or even a friend. What kind of a stupid and perverted habit was that?

Gray stopped eating when he saw Natsu's eyes on him. He raised an eye-brow and asked, "Something wrong Momo?"

"No. Don't call me that."

"So why are you looking at me?"

"Hmm. I was just thanking God that you don't have kids."

"…."

"You would've corrupted them."

"What?"

"Where are your clothes?" Natsu raised his pink eye-brow in response to Gray's question.

"It's hot. And I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Ok." Natsu averted his gaze elsewhere while drinking the rest of his milk. "So….. What would I tell everyone tomorrow?"

Gray paused eating for a while then continued, enjoying the flavor. "You don't have to tell them anything. You'll go to our master and the handsome faces tomorrow and explain yourself."

"And you think they will believe me easily?"

"That depends. Master and Mirajane can see if someone is lying."

Natsu took a sip from his drink. "You think I am lying?"

"No. I saw everything with my own eyes, so you have to be as persuasive as you were with me."

Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed.

"By the way, I'm going on a task tomorrow. Can you take care of yourself?"

"Am I your child? Why can't I come with you? I'm willing to help."

Gray thought about it for a while then nodded. "Alright. Loki isn't going to help me tomorrow so you can come."

Natsu's eyes gleamed with hope. "Really?"

"Yeah, but after Master has a talk with you and…. Tomorrow's task is…. Annoying actually."

"W-why?"

"Because we will be taking a truck full of gold and transferring that Gold into the city center with Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord? What's that?"

"Haha. I really like that dumbfounded look on your face Natsu."

"It's not my fault that I don't live here!"

"Ok ok. Phantom Lord is our rival. They have a bar just like us and a master called Jose. They are bastards and they have no such thing called ethics. We were involved with them in many fights, beat their asses mercilessly, but sometimes they had to go through dirty tricks to beat ours so…. We hate them and they hate us."

Natsu sat on the stool and rested his cheek on his palm. "Hmmm… Then why are we going to be working with them tomorrow?"

Gray went to put the cup in the garbage and faced Natsu from inside. "Good question. It's because when we are rivals, we keep…. Destroying things and the higher-ups are not happy with it so Master thought that this could be a good way of…. Getting along?"

Natsu snickered. "I have a feeling that you are not convinced by this idea."

"Yes. I loathe them, but we can't send our girls employees instead and everyone is busy so…. It ended up with me."

Natsu grunted. "Then I will help you tomorrow... if I got to stay…"

"One last thing…."

"What?"

"Don't let them get onto your nerves. They will try to do anything to have a fight."

"Hell YEAH! We'll give them what they deserve!"

"NATSU! It's meant for getting along. What part of it don't you understand?"

Natsu sheepishly smiled and went inside the room to sleep followed by Gray who was shocked from the temperature of the room. "Holy…. Why is it so cold?"

"Well… after I got out, I opened the air conditioner so that it'll make the room cool for you. I am kind, right?"

Gray's eyes were already gleaming with joy from behind while ruffling his hair. "Arigatou Natsu!"

Gray didn't get to see Natsu's dark red cheeks…..

"Let go idiot!"

* * *

The bar was lively in the morning. Mirajane was preparing drinks for the people in the bar while Lucy was preparing her stuff along with Virgo her assistant to go to her task with Loki. Cana and Macao Conbolt, a Fairy Tail member too, were in a drinking contest and too focused in their competition to notice anything or to pay attention.

When two people arrived, the Bar almost instantly fell silent… so silent that if someone threw a pin, it'd make a terrible Echo.

The master of the Bar sighed and was the first one to talk. "Hello Gray…. And Momo."

Natsu blushed feeling incredible embarrassment and almost wanted to hide himself behind Gray.

"Master we-"

"—Gray. Follow me."

Gray was cut short when he wanted to talk and defend Natsu.

Natsu looked at Lucy who averted her gaze to her boots and he considered that as a complete rejection from her who he has developed some connection with. In contrary to Gray, she was much better…. Communication wise, and now he felt absolute ignorance from the blond.

_'Crap…..'_

* * *

After half an hour of complete silence in the fairy tail bar, everyone directed their attention to the footsteps coming from the stairs. Gray, Natsu, and their Master were finished and they waited for their Master to clarify the whole situation for them. Was Momo a friend? Or an enemy?

Erze put her hand on her sword which was always with her. It was a habit. Learning everything involved swords and armors. She was prepared to chop the idiot's head off if he was playing some sort of a sick game with them. Nothing irritated Erza more than being betrayed while Mirajane's face was clouded with worry.

"My sons and daughters in Fairy Tail."

Everyone was preparing themselves for their Master's next words.

"I've listened to NA—Momo's explanation and…." With a swift motion, Makarov removed Natsu's T-shirt, making the boy's cheeks flush with embarrassment and earning a huge gasp from the audience.

"Oh my…."

"Is that…."

Yes. It was on Natsu's right shoulder.

"From now on, Na-Ah no…. Momo will be a member in this Bar." A red fairy emblem was on Natsu's shoulder making the surrounding members stare in awe.

"Momo has proven to me that he deserves this valuable mark. And you all know what this means right?" They was still in their shock, but eventually smiled after releasing a relieved sigh.

"Momo Now is your family. And what happens if a member in the family was in danger?"

Mirajane smiled sweetly. "We protect him with our lives."

Makarov nodded and Erza let her sword be on her waist as her glare faded.

Natsu quickly wore the white and orange t-shirt over his jeans as everyone laughed at how clumsy he looked.

"A new member!" A little girl called Wendy jumped up and down from excitement while others exchanged whispers of amusement about the new member.

"Everyone. Momo would like to tell you something before he is officially a member."

Natsu took a deep breath. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I will only say this once, forget the name as if you didn't hear me. All of you please call me whatever you want like what you've been doing until now. By being a part from this bar, I'm exposing you to a great danger, but…. I will do everything I can to protect you all. I'm really sorry."

Lucy smiled and went forward to ruffle Natsu's hair. "Didn't I tell you that you are very sweet?" Everyone cheered with drinks for the plus member. Natsu never did have a family, and certainly he didn't wish to expose if he had any, to danger. Although he regretted doing what Makarov forced him into, he felt incredible warmth leaking into his body. "Family eh…"

* * *

"What kind of fucking family are you?"

"Is this how you thank someone who saved your ass?"

"GAH! I swear I will make you pay!"

Gray ran after Natsu who went and ran around the coffee table followed by Gray who was determining on crushing Natsu's head. Currently Gray had a bruised arm and injured lower lip in addition to other minor scratched here and there. Natsu was in a bad shape too, but not as bad as Gray.

When they went on their 'getting along-with-Phantom Lord' task while delivering the Gold, Natsu mysteriously was almost going to vomit through the whole ride from the outskirts to the city central which pushed the Phantom Lord members to mock the pink-haired, and think that they had the upper-hand in the mission.

When they were moving the Gold, one of them tried to attack Gray, but Natsu came like a bull and hit the man senselessly making a big fight to happen between the 'two' members of Fairy Tail and 'Thirty' members of Phantom Lord which caused….. 'The loss of his clients' money and so went Gray's money of feeding himself.

"Hey! Stop attacking me! They started it!"

"You could've warned me! Just WARNED me!"

"He deserved it."

"NATSU!"

The pink-haired kept running and Gray chasing him. Their sight was rivaling tom chasing down jerry the mouse. "Stop WHERE you are! Accept your fate!"

"The hell I am going to do that! My fate in not GETTING killed by you!"

Gray couldn't stand it and growled. "Get. Out. Of. My. House. Before I tear you into small pieces of meat ball!"

"Gray calm do-"

"Get out!"

Natsu admitted that he screwed up, but wasn't Gray overreacting? Anyways Natsu wasn't going to go in Gray's direction to get out of the apartment, instead, he ran to the bedroom and opened the window and jumped from it. Gray slapped his forehead and bit his bruised lower lip.

Gray also knew that his head would've been completely crushed by the metal pipe if Natsu didn't defend him, but the idiot took it way too far. The black-haired didn't stand looking at Natsu. If he did, he'll just get hostile ideas towards the newly joined member of his bar.

* * *

Lucy was relaxing in her bed, writing in her precious diary the new events of the day and mostly centered on a certain pink-haired. Her mug of green tea was on her chest of drawers near the bed. Lucy was perfectly content even when she held the hot green tea to take few sips.

SLAM!

Lucy spilled the Green tea on her hair and growled in disgust.

"YO! Lucy!"

Lucy cursed and quickly took her diary away from spilled drink.

"NATSU! How could you do this to me? How the hell did you get through the window?"

The pink-haired grinned sheepishly and sneaked into the room. "Hehe….. sorry."

Lucy sighed and went to clean her hair in the bathroom.

Natsu sat on her fluffy and super-comfy waiting for the blonde to finish.

"Natsu, what happened?"

"Oh nothing. I screwed up in the mission with Gray and now he is super mad at me."

"Hehe…. Looks like you are a bad luck in missions!" Lucy said laughing.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sure sure. Why did you come here then?"

Natsu sighed. "I wanted to ask if I can stay here for the night."

Lucy nervously smiled. Natsu was a friend, but a guy friend. She wasn't so sure.

"Please Lucy! Please!"

On the second thought, she couldn't just watch natsu sleep on the streets.

"Fine!"

"Thank you!"

he hugged the girl who kept pushing his heavy body away.

"On the floor you sleep!"

"Eeeeeeeh? I like your bed!"

"Idiot! That's for me. Here. Take this."

She gave him a pillow and blanket and led him to sleep on the couch. It wasn't so comfortable, but it was better than the street anyway.

* * *

In the next day, Natsu tried speaking with Gray, but the Raven pushed him away, ignoring him with every fiber in his body. Lucy was going on a mission with Loki and Gray and so Natsu was left alone in the bar with plue, Lucy's….. Dog/creature/insect. He couldn't tell the difference at all, and to make it worse, almost all of the members of Fairy Tail were out on tasks except for Natsu, Mirajane, Cana, the master, and some other employees who were there just to serve people.

Natsu huffed while looking at the hairless/featherless creature with the long yellow nose.

"It's just you and me huh…" The small creature nodded while trembling at Natsu….

Natsu didn't find himself useful at all since he became a member in The Fairy Tail bar. It looked like he was just getting in the way of the people's working. Like what he did to Gray.

Natsu tried to talk to Gray the day after, but sadly it ended up dramatically after Natsu accidently spilled the drink on the deep blue-eyed male who was pissed, but didn't try to talk or even initiate a fight with Natsu. He just glared and got out of the bar, slamming it shut.

Natsu secretly climbed up to Gray's apartment when he knew that it was time for Gray to get showered, and took the opportunity to gather his so-called clothes and leave. He would pay the bastard back when he goes on a Job alone, however, in the time being, he looked totally disappointed when sitting on the couch at Lucy's home, hugging Plue who was sleeping on his chest. Gray was a big bastard. Natsu was just trying to protect him, and that how he pays him back?

Natsu's emotions bubbled up in his chest making his breath become heavier and tighter that any time in his life. He didn't even know why he was disappointed. He was finally getting rid of the sleazy idiot that was always good for nothing except for being naked all the time.

Lucy was sitting on the bed, watching Natsu, with a worrying face.

It was the sixth day that Gray ignores Natsu completely. Natsu didn't try to talk to Gray or even to come in five meters Radius near the blue-eyed. He was taking his time to know everyone in the bar, and he even developed small relationships with some people.

Natsu went twice in missions, but failed due to his temper Issues which was expected from a guy who recently got employed. Makarov laughed at him every single time and Natsu tried to hit the old man and step on him, but in reality Natsu was always losing against Makarov.

There were many distractions; however, something which is not compensable made a huge void in Natsu's heart. With that thought, Natsu went out for a walk. At least he would watch the sunset peacefully.

A scream interrupted his thoughts and made him run quickly to the source.

"Stand still kid!" Natsu's eyes widened when he saw three men abusing a small boy, in fact, Natsu could make out the tiny figure. It was Romeo, the son of Macao Conbolt.

"Oi…."

The three men turned their attention to the pink-haired who hissed at them with great rage.

"Let him go."

"N-Natsu-nii!"

"Huh? You know him boy?" the man asked Romeo who was tearing up.

"Oooh! Brother! Wasn't that the guy who was with Gray in the Gold mission?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. They were the same guys who tried to attack Gray.

**Phantom Lord. **

"Wow! Isn't that a good a timing?"

Natsu couldn't move a muscle. If he did, who knows what those bastards will do to Romeo.

"Oi Nii-san. If you wanted this kid to be alive, you better join us here." The man licked his lips making Natsu glare in disgust.

"No! Natsu-nii! Go away!"

Natsu smirked and stood in front of them putting his hands in his pockets carelessly. "Let's see what you can do. Scum." Natsu laughed wildly at them.

The man were provoked enough to launch at Natsu giving him several punches.

"Hehe. Not even a warming up. You guys are no big deal!"

* * *

Gray went straight to his house after he finished the job, along with loki who decided to be with Gray for a while. Loki had noticed Gray's attitude ever since that fight with the pink-haired idiot. And Gray was too depressed to be alone so loki wanted to accompany the raven.

They wanted to watch a new movie and brought snacks with them. Gray barely agreed, but went to shower first while loki was looking into his lovely perverted magazines, drooling every now and then.

After 15 minutes, Gray got out straight to the kitchen snatching a cold drink for himself.

"You are dozing off again." Loki said while flipping the page of the heavenly magazine.

"That's none of your concern." Gray frowned.

"Hmm… if you want to talk to him so much, why don't you just do it?"

"Talk to whom?"

"Don't play the oblivious ass with Gray. You know who I am talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Gray growled and threw a spoon at loki's head.

"HEY!" Loki whined from the pain and before Gray could say a word….

"GRAY!"

The blue-eyed looked at Lucy who was panting while standing on his threshold.

Damn. He forgot to lock his apartment's door.

"NATSU….. NATSU IS…."

* * *

The sight which Gray saw in the second floor in the bar was cruel to unknown limits. Natsu was on a bed, and he was unconscious, full of wounds and bruises and Mirajane's tears was running uncontrollably.

"Natsu-nii…. He was just trying to protect me…." Romeo the small boy sobbed on Natsu's chest.

Gray's world was frozen the moment he saw the miserable shape of his…. Apartment partner lying down, barely breathing.

Makarov and Erza boldly stood with angry expressions that promised sweet payback. Every inch in Natsu's body seemed to be stricken with force.

"Who….. w-when…."

"They were Phantom Lord Gray. Not only had they hurt Natsu, but also my son."

"Please go out now… I need to treat him quickly…" Mira hardly spoke. The others nodded slowly and went out of the room, dragging the dumbfounded Gray with them.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes hardly and was greeted by darkness. The boy felt so cold and shivered while trying to open his eyes again for a better view. A blurry vision was all what he could see. When he tried to move his hands to rub his eyes, he felt a searing pain running through his arm. Natsu wasn't about to give up. He moved his arm hardly and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he focused, he was shocked. Why the hell was he in Gray's room?

Natsu wanted to shook his head, but weren't able to…. What was this terrible ach? He felt like he was stepped on by a numerous numbers of elephants. The boy pushed his body to sit and after he did, he panted while looking to the….

…

….

….

Holy shit! The mirror!

The shock pushed him to get up and lean on the mirror which was reflecting him. His hands were bandaged and his left leg was too. While he was just wearing a shirt that stopped at his mid-thigh, and his hair…. His pink hair was cut short, very short. It was barely hovering over the back of his neck and his bangs were too short, only resting above his pink eye-brows. Damn… his hair looked more spiked up than ever before although it was nicely cut short.

What the hell happened to him?

He tried to remember while trying to limp out of the room to leave Gray's apartment. He stopped and watched the corridor. It was all clear so he slowly limped out, Careful not to make any sound.

His back hurt him like hell and he couldn't believe how pathetic he felt.

Natsu didn't see the shadow which was behind him directly.

"Going somewhere turtle?"

Natsu Froze.

"I think you look so much better now huh?" The person smacked Natsu on the back, trying to prove that he is right.

The pink-haired tried not to scream while the murderous pain kept roaming in his back until it reached his neck and finally it moved his pink hair. Natsu kept shutting his mouth tightly, but two droplets of tears were formed in his eyes and finally he collapsed on the floor.

"Ah…. That… hurts…."

Natsu quietly said as he tried his best not to squirm from the pain.

The pink-haired was on the floor on his stomach while his eyes corners held unshed tears. The tears of agony as Natsu defined them. The boy looked pathetic, but somehow he defeated the perverted magazines' models and their sinful pictures with an innocent pose.

The long shirt exposed his legs and part of his thighs, uncovering the red-tanned skin. A feature that was unique about Natsu and his face looked more beautiful with his newly cut hair. The shadow, Gray, tried his best not to hurry in helping the child-like boy and to cover the red that was threatening his face.

Natsu looked from the corner of his eyes to find the raven who couldn't speak with for almost a week. It was the first time that Gray tries to talk to him directly anyway, and this made him want to release his tears, but he hardly contained them biting his lips. Natsu used the remaining of his strength after the asshole's hit and tried his best to get up. Gray's inner part was telling him to help Natsu, but he stood still silently watching as the boy tried to lean on the wall for support.

"Does it matter to you where I am going….? Bastard."

Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "At this stage, yes. You might disturb people's sight when you are 'walking'."

It was a total lie, but he wasn't going to say 'You need to rest' or any other compassionate sentences.

Natsu gritted his teeth and when he quickly turned around to burn Gray and to make humanity get rid of him, his legs betrayed him and was almost going to fall.

Gray couldn't take seeing Natsu fall again and suffer a torturing pain so he quickly caught him, arms circling his waist.

He was now closely face to face with Gray who had a blank look on his eyes. "Natsu. Stay here until you recover."

Natsu's eyes widened when Gray pulled his head to the Raven's chest so that Natsu was glued to the dark-blue 'Fairy Tail' Emblem on Gray's chest.

Since when Gray was that warm? Natsu wondered while hearing the vast change of Gray's heart beats. The pink-haired couldn't believe it. He hasn't been in touch with Gray with almost a week and it agonized him for some despicable reason, but now when he was in the deeper embrace of the other, he felt over-joyed, forgetting about his pains. Gray scent was one of the best scents he has ever smelled in his life and the feel of his skin under Natsu's cheeks… it was all too heavenly for Natsu and could've been like that if Natsu didn't remember.

**THWACK!**

Gray held his stomach in pain. "OI NATSU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Natsu had punched him hard in the stomach.

"…"

Gray looked to the short pink-haired who frantically wiped his tears away while trying to stand still away from Gray.

"I won't Stay here…. I don't want to become a burden again…"

Gray tried to rub away the pain.

"Huh?... w-what kind of burden you are talking about?"

"I'm always standing in y-your way…. I don't want to be like that anymore."

"Natsu! Cut the crap! Who told you that you are a burden to me?"

Natsu closed eyes and wiped it. "You."

"Eh?"

"You were pushing me away the past six days too harshly and do you expect me now to come and stay with you here as if nothing has happened? Thank you I have my pride with me. I didn't lose it yet."

"What if I said that I am sorry?"

"….." Natsu's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was just angry that you couldn't deal with your temper…. But… I shouldn't have acted that way."

"W-what are you-"

"I'm sorry so…. You can come and live with me here again until you settle somewhere."

Natsu stood silent for a moment then he yelled. "BASTARD!"

Gray smiled. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Natsu shifted his face away to hide his red flared cheeks which Gray was fond of with Natsu's new look.

He supported Natsu until he led him to the room back to his now fixed bed. When Natsu settled down, Gray patted his hair and said, "Sorry about your hair…. It had some paint on it from the street so Mira had to cut it."

Natsu slapped his hand. "It'll grow again; it's not a big deal."

"Well then, I will be going out and will come back soon. Make sure you rest."

"…."

"Later then."

Gray got out of the apartment and went to the bar where everyone was waiting.

"Ready Gray?" Erza asked.

"I'm more than that."

When Gray turned, the whole Bar was behind him, and standing next to him were Lucy, Makarov, Erza and Mirajane.

"To Phantom Lord then."

**…Chapter Ends…..**

Tadaaa~

The dreaded chapter is finished finally! I can't believe that!

I hope you guys had a good read.

******Any comments or questions are welcome.**  



	6. Natsu, Sho, and Lust

_Hello,_

_Tons of thanks for the people who read this story. And zillions to those who reviewed ^^ ….. Reviews and different comments are the Engine for the Author to update fast~_

_I'm sorry i didn't reply to you guys, so my bad habit is to reply here. i hope no one gets bothered with this.  
_

_**1- MissLadyLuckless **  
_

_Thank you very very much. I don't find your review insulting by all means, it just made me happy that someone new has reviewed ^^ thanks again!  
_

_**2- Matt Bookman**  
_

_Oh my gosh! I just feel so happy taking these praises from you, but i think you over estimated me! nonetheless, i really enjoy reading your nice reviews. my gosh you kept reading until 3:35 AM? hehe... I'm gonna make your eyeballs come out! anyways! this is more for you! I wish you like it as well as the other chapters! ^^ thanks again you made my day!_

**_3- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_I'm happy everything is clear ^^, yes dear you are going to see those guy's asses kicked XD, Just for you *wink!*_

**_4- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_Thank god! X) ... Enjoy! Happy to hear from you again!_

_**5- NewMusic098**  
_

_again! again! Seriously these are terrific! I can't believe Natsu finally is accepting Gray with you! you have bright imagination, i love reading these mini shots of yours! partnership? hehe... i don't think a lousy author like me would fit with you! enjoy this one dear!_

_**6- Beyond the Streams**  
_

_I really hope you will find this chapter meeting your great expectation in me T^T... If not, I'm ready to be thrown with tomatoes... but really... thanks for your review ^^ it made my day like the other guys here._

_** 7- AznAkatsuki **  
_

_Wow! Yaaay! you've been reading it! ^^ ... seriously i am happy. I wish in the next review if you 'did' you write what you like about the chapter. it always itches me to know what my readers like about the chapters so don't feel pressured X)... Thanks very much ^^_

**_8- Yaya-Suki  
_**

_My lady... I updated for you. Happy? *dramatic songs!* hahaha... thanks for your review._

**_9-Fujoshi Laivine  
_**

_I received your review today and lets just say i was definitely happy. Pretty fast update don't you think? enjoy!_

_thanks for reviewing everyone  
_

_Thanks to **you guys **__My fairy tail reviewers!__ Will be there more to join the club?_

_I hope so! _

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

At phantom lord, people were having fun after spreading the tale of beating one of fairy tail's members. The ones who did beat him, were having great time drinking fresh beer and chatting with their comrades.

"He was a weakling with pink hair!" the members laughed hysterically at the _'pink hair'_ part. Phantom Lord members or rather _'Gang'_ never have been able to touch the glowing Rival bar before, so they considered themselves glorious after beating Natsu who let them only because of Romeo, but they didn't care.

When they were so busy chatting and laughing deviously, one of them came running from the door with his face ruined and bruised.

"WE ARE IN TROUBLE!"

The guy shouted barely able to deliver the warning to his 'friends'.

"THEY ARE HERE! MAKAROV IS HERE!"

The bar fell silent. Nothing was heard except for the strong gasps the bruised man produced.

Did they hear right? Makarov?

**SLAM! **

Their bar's door flew in the air, landing on a bunch of men making them flat with the floor.

"D-damn…."

It was a nightmare that Phantom Lord was seeing. Their rival bar actually was standing…. Very proudly with its best members, looking ready to demolish Phantom Lord.

"You all…. Are going to pay." A very angry Raven-haired hissed as they saw a blue glow radiating from him.

Phantom Lord, by the end of the day, knew that they picked up a wrong fight in front of a hurricane called fairy tail.

* * *

Natsu sighed after he fell on the floor again. Gray wasn't there for almost five hours doing ONLY God knows what and Natsu was starving and in need for clothes to dress properly. He tried going to the bathroom to get rid of his stuck hair….. Which was there on his skin from cutting the pink locks. It itched and itched, but the boy didn't succeed in walking two steps and be fine. He didn't think that a bunch of idiots' punches will have this huge effect on him. He couldn't control his body at all when every corner of it ached; however, while sitting on the floor, Natsu remembered how Gray was somehow considerate for his condition and slightly blushed out of control.

Eventually he slapped himself out of it and held the door for support.

**SLAM! **

The apartment's door suddenly was open causing a shock for Natsu and making him fall again.

"I'm back! …. What are you doing on the floor?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Can't you open the damn thing in a gentle way?"

Gray huffed. "It's my door. Were you trying to escape again?"

Natsu grunted. "I would've been long gone by now. I just wanted to go to the fucking bathroom…. What's that smell?"

"It's pizza. I thought you'd be hungry by now."

"Oh…. That's rare…. Why didn't you cook?"

"Let's say that I was busy cleaning up something so dirty."

"…"

"Stop staring and get up!"

Natsu glared and stood up quickly ignoring every bone that was screaming for someone's help and walked quickly taking the food bags from Gray.

The raven-haired witnessed yet again the incredible appetite of Natsu Dragneel.

"You are scary when you are hungry."

"So I've been told by Lucy."

"Oh…. How was your stay with her?"

"It was fine. I had her errr…. Dog… stuffed in the vacuum cleaner once, and in the washing machine TWICE. I mean Plue can basically get stuck in anything so easily and Lucy was just Crazy about it. She almost killed me."

"Because you almost killed her favorite pet, it's not a strange reflex."

"Whatever. It was funny, and I got to live outside your place."

"What do you mean?"

"Nhothoing."

"Stop eating and answer."

Natsu chewed and swallowed. "I mean don't worry, I was kicked outside by you and it was okay, I lived happily so stop investigating."

"TCh. I'm not investigating. And by the way, I saw you sneaking in here to take your clothes, so be thankful that I didn't shove you out from the window before you can snatch them."

Natsu was flustered. "T-that! I will go on missions from now on to pay you back for the clothes."

"Oh yes you will. Under my supervision."

Natsu raised an eye-brow. "I thought you hated going on missions with me after what happened."

"Well. Since you are stuck with me here, you will have to learn and LISTEN to me."

"Nah. Thanks. Not interested."

"…"

"Last time I checked I was nothing but a trouble to you and everyone I did go with."

"Nastu its-"

"SHH! Just don't say anything! I'm not going with you!"

Natsu left the food and went to wash his hands barely able to reach the bathroom limping. Gray rolled his eyes and leaned on the entrance of the bathroom. "Why don't you want to go with me?" Gray asked.

"Because I told you. I'm nothing but trouble and you didn't get a good use from my power even once. I'm useless in this place."

"What makes you think like that?"

"Hmmm….. Let's see. Why was I kicked outside of your damn house? Oh yeah. For screwing up!"

"Natsu I was angry-"

"And you got the right ok? So lets end it. I'm not going with you on missions. And move before I burn you to ashes!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I WILL!"

"Do it then!"

Gray regretted saying that because the next thing he knew, Natsu's hot steam 'breath' was covering his body stinging him and it wasn't fire. It was just freaking hot steam.

Natsu went directly to the room to set up the futon on the floor instead of sleeping on the bed again. He felt that it wasn't fair for him to sleep on the bed. After all it was Gray's and he was just a guest.

So he was working when Gray finally recovered from the hot shock and was standing half naked at the door again.

"You little-"

"You asked for it."

"Ok fine. I won't be talking to you about this again now, but when you are fully healed, I will be taking you with me on missions whether you like it or not."

Natsu turned and on his face a fearful and begging look to Gray to just drop it. His now short hair has helped in showing Natsu's emotions more than ever, so Gray felt kind of guilty for pushing Natsu so hard and even kicking him outside his house. Now of course Natsu was afraid of doing anything that would scratch their relationship and Gray was so stubborn and pushy.

"Hey…." Gray took a step closer to the nervous pink-haired.

"Natsu…. I told you I'm sorry. No matter what you do again, believe me I won't get so angry like I did. I kind of…. Developed an immune system to your foolish acts."

Natsu gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really. Don't worry. We are going to work it out just fine."

The pink haired sighed.

**After six days…**

"You idiot! I'm gonna punch a hole in your face!"

"Stop running after me!"

"I can't believe you! Just how hard is it to listen to me for once? How hard?"

"I told you I can't go on missions with you!"

"Stop right there so that I can break your neck then we'll do the talking!"

Natsu cursed and stopped before breaking anything in the house again and waited for Gray to come and break his neck.

Gray was surprised and they both bumped their heads.

"Oww! Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"You told me to stop!"

"Oh right! Come here!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and surrendered to Gray's orders. Gray really wanted to kill Natsu, but seeing him surrender just irritated him. He grabbed Natsu's arm and twisted it so it was behind his back and shoved him to the wall.

"Natsu! You did that deliberately so that you'll prove that you don't want to go with me on missions, right?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Why can't you understand that temper don't do you any favors?"

"Gray that man had a stick shoved up in his ass so dropping a rock on him was the least thing I could do! He deserved being burn-AH!"

Gray twisted Natsu's arm more making the boy wince.

"The client is always right! Why don't you get this? It's like I'm telling you to eat dog's food!"

"No. it's like you telling me to eat shit and-AH! STOP IT!"

Gray twisted his arm more. "Talking is useless with you!"

Natsu bit his lip and didn't respond. His cheeks were getting cold from the wall.

He listened to Gray and went with him, but the result?

Natsu just waited until Gray tch-ed and stomped to the door kicking his shoes off and throwing his body on the closest sofa.

Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his short pink locks. "I'm ready to move into Lucy's home now if you want."

The raven shot Natsu a glare that froze him.

"What?"

The raven stood up and went to the fridge to grab his freshly squeezed lemon juice that he prepared for situations like that and poured it in a glass.

"Sit here." Gray pointed his finger to the stool and leaned on the counter sipping from the juice.

Natsu huffed and went to sit facing Gray.

"First, we have to find something that you hate."

"Hmmm…" they both were in deep thought.

"What do you hate Natsu?"

"… Selfish bastards? Dogs? Sleazy noodles? ….Your weird habit?" Gray thought for a while and it looked like his mind has reached something.

"Ok. I got it."

"That quick?"

"Oh yeah."

Natsu was already imagining things.

"Let's agree on this." Gray slammed the Glass on the counter making Natsu flinch. "If you screwed up in a request because of your temper again, you'll be forced to strip everything except boxers like me for three days."

"WHAT?"

"YES! And this is not discussable."

"But but! How will I walk in the street?"

"I don't care! Do you see that I care about anything when I go outside?"

"…"

"That should be motivating enough."

Natsu scowled. Why did he make Gray control him anyway? Should he just burn him?

* * *

Lucy agreed to go with Gray and Natsu on a request. It was relatively easy, but she wants to watch over Natsu and Gray.

Gray was going to judge Natsu, but Lucy went to make sure that Gray's judgment is fair. The request:

A family consisted of seven people. A mother, a father and five children. All Natsu and Gray have to do is to watch over the children while co-operating with the family's friend who they still didn't know him.

When they arrived, the guardian of the kids who was going to travel with his wife for just one day introduced Gray and the rest to the family's friend and it was a surprise for Gray and Lucy.

"Hello fellows! Long time no see!"

"Sho!"

Lucy and Gray said in the same time.

Sho was Erza's friend. The boy had brown chocolate skin, blonde hair and black eyes. Sho looked handsome, but dangerous at the same time. Not in a bad way, but he was sharp.

"Who's that?"

Natsu wore dark blue jeans and sleeveless black cloth that revealed the fairy tail red emblem on his shoulder. Natsu was quiet, not knowing how to answer such a rude direct question.

Gray chuckled. "That's an addition to our bar. He's name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Hmm."

Natsu was uncomfortable with the blonds' glances which held something wild in them.

Gray and Lucy was chatting with sho while the children gathered around Natsu trying to play with the pink-haired who had some of them on his shoulders and the others pulling his jeans.

"Alright. We will be going now. Boys, listen to your big brothers here." The kids laughed while Natsu played with them and the parents were relieved that there was a person to trust them with their children.

* * *

Lucy sat with the kids and Plue while Gray went to get some stuff to make food. Natsu and sho were cutting the wood outside for warmth and for the food too. Natsu held an axe and trimmed the wood into two halves.

Sho had his shirt off, revealing his sweaty tanned skin.

"So I heard you're new."

Natsu slashed the wood and looked to the guy. "Yeah….. I'm."

"How do you fit in?"

"It's fine."

Natsu took the wood the guy brought and begun applying the same treatment while sho wiped his sweat.

"Hmm. How's Erza?"

"She's fine. Feisty as always."

Sho's laughter was a melody in Natsu's ear. "It must be tough for ya…"

"Kind of…" Natsu took the axe and strongly the snapped the piece of wood into two halves.

"You look worried."

Natsu grunted. "Me? Don't think so."

"But your eyes tell me otherwise."

"Will you stop making false assessments? It's not your business anyway-"

Natsu suddenly found himself shoved to the wall of the barn with strong hands holding his arms above his head. "….."

"I can't stop. Not with someone like you." Natsu saw what appears to be barbaric and wild lust in the eyes of the other which made Natsu shiver a little. The pink-haired had two choices. Either to hit this man to death and strip in front of Gray for three days, or to ask Sho nicely to move, but if the guy didn't accept he'd be easily molested and both thoughts brought crimson color to his cheeks.

"Oh. You're so cute y'know…"

Natsu quickly turned his face away before Sho gets to touch it. "Please, get off."

Sho didn't seem to listen as he assaulted Natsu's neck with rough kisses until he reached the other's lips.

That's when the fire was ignited within both individuals. It was first time with Natsu to face this kind of contact which he longed for it, but it seemed to be not in this way.

Natsu tried to stop himself from being consumed by this sinfully joyful act. He moved away and pushed the other roughly.

In the same time, Lucy and Gray froze in their places watching. They were supposed to be watching over Natsu to see if he'd lose control or not during the mission, but this was big especially with Gray who had his Jaw dropped on the floor.

"This mother-fu-"

"Shut up Gray! They will hear you!"

"So what I'll go crush his stupid blonde-"

"Stop it!" Lucy held Gray from his arms trying to cool him down.

"Hmm. Why are ya refusing pleasure?"

Natsu glared. "Pleasure is not something I should feel."

Sho raised an eye-brow and went over to Natsu and held him from his waist.

"Why not? Am I not attractive enough for you?"

Natsu was flustered again. This guy was just stubborn. "How many girls have you seduced?"

"Oh jealous now?"

"Idiot. Get away."

"No. I like you. I don't want to get away."

Gray was really on the verge of just exploding, but thanks to Lucy who was holding him with all of her power.

Natsu blushed deeply and his gaze softened to Sho. "Listen. You seem to be a good person and I don't want to hurt you. Can you let go?"

Sho's eyes scanned Natsu for any tricks, but when they found none, he let go of Natsu slowly.

"Thanks. I wish you get someone who you deserve….."

Lucy quickly ran grabbing Gray with her as she saw Natsu approaching.

"Why don't you want to be with me…? I know all about you Natsu. I know you came from magnolia. I'm a mage too."

Natsu's eyes widened and turned to face Sho.

"How….?"

Sho shrugged. "I liked this place better than magnolia."

Natsu stood staring at him.

"So? What's wrong with me?"

Natsu chuckled and ran his fingers through his wet sweaty pink hair. "The problem is not with you its-"

"Because I am a guy?"

"N-no…."

"Then?"

Natsu didn't know why he felt that weak in front of someone he barely just knew. "It's my magic…"

"…"

"Umm….. My magic doesn't allow me to have anyone as my….. you know…. Close… because if I did 'that' with anyone, my magic of fire will burn the person from inside when I get too ecstatic and the person will die."

Sho's eyes widened to its full plates….

"I'm sorry I….."

"Don't worry…. It's fine."

Natsu suddenly found himself hugged to Sho's bare chest while the tanned male's hand was rubbing his hair. "I'm sorry Natsu…."

"It's….. It's okay really…."

And that is the part that Gray and Lucy didn't hear.

**…..Chapter Ends … **

**Note:**

_**Sho**_ is not an A character I invented. He's in fairy tail series, if you want to see him, you can google the name associated with fairy tail series.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading.

See you later then. "And be aware of Gray's reflex to what happened!"

Araide-


	7. Gray's Special someone

_Hello,_

_Another update. Can you guys believe that?_

_**1- Matt Bookman**  
_

_Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you! *Holds hands!* *Bows!* I really am flattered. _

_Hey! you can write your own story! come on! you can count on me for reviewing! I'm sure that you are skillful as much as i am and maybe more!_

**_2- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_Oh yes he is! You loved the chapter? *Flying in the sky over the clouds!* You made this author happy._

**_3- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_Hehehe. Yep. that's Jealousy~~~~ Keep reading! and thank you very much!_

_**4- NewMusic098**  
_

_hahaha. i'm sorry i freaked you out. It's a crack pairing for sure. I never have read SHOXNATSU before, so please don't get the wrong Idea._

_Thanks for the funny story again! i always enjoy reading them! my Gawd your imagination is one of a kind!_

_**5- Beyond the Streams**  
_

_Haha, every girl has an inner Yaoi demon! i don't blame ya! we all dream that those boys be together! and you gotta read other stories in this fandom... there are many creative writers here! And i love all of my reviewers including you of course!_

_Thanks and keep reading~_

**_6- Yaya-Suki  
_**

_Don't worry dear, you are not rushing me at all! it's because i have this lovely reviews from everyone, I'm updating! and sometimes i just want something to kick me in the ass to update, so you HAVE to push me otherwise, you'll wait for AGES! Haha, kidding. Have fun reading this... thanks!_

_7- Anonymous Reviewer: **XxAzaelexX**_

_Thanks! ^^, I'll be sure to make him jealous all the way~_

_Keep reading~_

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

Everyone in the fairy Tail bar has been talking about something called the depth of vision. Yes. And guess what? I don't understand what that shit means so I went to ask Lucy and guess what?

"NATSU-MOMO! Let me explain to you what a depth of vision means. For example, you went on a mission and a client slaps you on the butt. What do you do? You have two choices. Either you smile and back away and take the whole income and be happy, buy anything you want and live like humans, kill the bastard afterwards, or decide to beat the shit out of him and take nothing but trouble and misery."

Ok. That's HER depth of vision. Let me explain mine.

I got slapped on the butt, I hit the shit out of the man, the man gets retarded, I get so happy, my dignity is saved and everything is cool.

NOT. In Lucy's Depth of vision.

I, by all means, can't stand living in such a sleazy society. No one stand up for themselves for the sake of a crappy request. How lame is that? Let's say I'm wrong.

In the same moment Lucy was giving me this piece of advice, a man entered asking for a drink, so she immediately acted all polite and went to get him the drink, and when she returned, the man told her, "Nice ass!" and the next thing he groped her. Guess WHAT?

**SLAP! **

Hell YEAH! That's what she did, so why should I be any different? I mean, no one touched my butt before, but if it did happen… the person will be burned to the ground. Where did those good days go? Back in Magnolia, there was no such thing as requests/JOB, it was all about survival.

Meaning I got to beat whoever I want wherever I want and whenever I WANT. No limits or constrains that this CRAPPY place has.

Living in Magnolia in Fiorie didn't have any rules except for being strong and being wild. It was no place for wimps I tell you that. I needed no money unless I want to buy a magical tool which I didn't need because I'm a 'fire' mage. I don't need these useless tools which were made for weaklings.

My dad and I had the most wonderful life there until that monster Zeref decided to ruin it for me! I didn't have to worry about anything until one man changed my life into living HELL.

GRAY FULLBUSTER.

I was gonna heal as fast as possible, faster than normal human beings. I'm a salamander for god sake! But no. Gray decided that he needs to be all heroic and save me which led me to the following conclusion:

A- I needed money to pay him back the clothes he brought for me.

B- I NEEDED money to pay him back the food and place he was providing for me.

C- Natsu Dragneel NEEDED money.

So what did I do when that depth of vision got into me? I had to go on missions so that my pride will be saved and I'll return my dept, then I can move out and go magnolia and be happy as I were always.

So when I got 'rational' enough as Lucy defined it, I went with the dick and Lucy on a very easy request, however, a guy named 'Sho', a friend of Erza, decided that he wants to have a one night stand with me.

Slapping a butt and kissing is nothing compared to having sex in order to get the income, so what did I do?

The 'rational' response is to kick that man's 'Lower' area so hard that he won't be able to have sex again in his life, however, Lucy's rational response would be politely declining the 'offer'. **Tempting** offer that is.

I decided to go with Lucy's logic and decline the man politely.

Hey, I'm not sayin' that this is the best a person can do. I did this because I felt needy for a moment when that bastard's lips touched mine, but again my mind knocked some sense into me. I mean, I can't have sex!

When my father offered me the great power of fire magic, I became at a higher level than most humans are. I needed a strong companion 'which doesn't exist' because there are no more dragon fire mages in Magnolia or this crappy world. I'd BURN my lover male/female for sex's sake.

Now here is the thing. A bastard fire mage, will take a human, feed his need and doesn't mind if whatsoever happened to the human which is called 'rape' in this world, In contrary to a good/kind fire mage, also known as ME. I won't do that. No.

So what if I can't hug, kiss, or have any strong passion towards anyone? It's not a fucking must, plus, I don't have a normal being in my life to love. Love is for the weak.

**UGH.** My head hurts.

So after explaining that to the guy 'who looked understandable to my condition' I went back to Lucy. I found her laughing like a witch and telling me to have a good luck. Good luck with WHAT?

Not only that, but also…..

"I advise you to stay away from Gray for the time being." What the hell? What did I do to that idiot?

When I ignored the advice and went to see where Gray was, I found him sitting and throwing some rocks into a lake and leaving me doing all the job. Suddenly he stood and started throwing them hard and fast, like with so much passion. Strange passion I might add.

"What are you doing?" I could see him abruptly stand and turn facing me. He had a murderous glare on his face which didn't affect one bit on me. So again he decided to act like a dick.

"… Throwing rocks into the lake. Why?"

"Oh isn't that so relaxing? You are throwing rocks."

"Yes I'm."

I swear Gray is the only one that makes my flames itch to just burst out through my body.

"I'm giving you a** private** time so that you can do whatever you're doing with that guy."

Whoa wait. What the-?

"What private time?"

"Never mind."

He turned and punched a tree mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

"Were you spying on me Gray?"

I could tell that he crushed his hand bones because he just froze while sweating. Poor idiot.

"Hell yeah! And you did a good job, allowing some random guy to molest you!"

"Hmm. Let me backfire this on you. Weren't you the one who told me to act politely? What did you want me to do? To burn him?"

"No. I told you to enjoy it as if there was no tomorrow!"

"Hey! What's your point? I didn't enjoy it! I pushed him away!"

"After you enjoyed it!"

"I don't see your business with me enjoying it or not!"

Gray glared more, trying to burn a hole in my head.

"I don't understand what that red-tailed idiot 'dad' of yours taught you in your life."

"That's off red-lines Gray! My dad taught me everything, in contrary to the sleazy bastard who taught you how to get naked every five seconds!"

"NATSU!" that was Lucy's voice. Damn.

She didn't stop that weird habit of her.

** Eavesdropping Maniac! **

I got the feeling that I said something so wrong so that she made me discover her. Yes, and that was when I saw Gray's eyes filled with wild rage. Without any time to waste, Gray punched me so hard in the face with the same hand he punched the tree which was for sure broken. It HURT A LOT!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted. When I looked back at him holding my totally bruised cheek, all I could see in his eyes, was sorrow. He turned his back and walked away.

* * *

"AWW! LUCY! THAT HURTS!"

Lucy went to get me some Ice to put on my cheek. Damn. It did hurt a lot and I could swear that she was doing that deliberately to hurt me more.

"God NATSU. Could you be more stupid than you already are?"

"Hey! He started it first!"

"It doesn't fucking matter who started it idiot! Those words shouldn't have left your mouth."

"But….."

She gave me a death glare, maybe more affective than Erza's to shut me up. "Don't you know that everyone in fairy tail has a very dark and sorrowful past? EVERYONE! That makes Gray no different!"

"But I don't understand-"

"That sleazy bastard you were talking about is Gray's mother! And she died when Gray was 11 Years old! Hell! She wasn't even his mother! She adopted him when he was randomly stealing people for living."

"…"

"He didn't even get to know his real parents! And here you are adding the salt on his widely open wound."

Darn it. I got the feeling that I'm in deep trouble and that explains why didn't I see anything in his mind when I was trying to discover what type of magic he has. I know the feeling of losing someone so dear and I just insulted Gray's dear someone…..

Darn it. I'm a bitch.

Lucy was mad, like the issue and the insult is being directed to her. "Gray….. Was just….. Jealous, but you took it so far."

"Jealous from what?"

"I won't be telling you, and even if I did, that thick skull of yours won't be able to process the data."

"….."

"You have to go and apologize."

WHOA! Pull the brakes woman!

"Me? APOLOGIZING? Are you outta your mind? I don't apologize!" I was rewarded with a smack on the head.

"Don't give me that shit NATSU! You have to go now and apologize or I swear I will tell Erza and then she can have her way with you."

"No Lucy you don't understand! I can't apologize. It's not something a man can easily do unless he is feeling terribly-"

"I Don't care! You go there now! Or don't you feel guilty?"

"I admit that I feel a little guilty, but so what? He insulted my 'dead' father."

"…." She froze. Oh right. She didn't hear that piece of information before.

"And guess what? He knew that my father is dead. But I didn't know anything about him or his mother."

Lucy released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Natsu….. But believe me… what you said… is hurting Gray so much now. I won't tell you to do anything, but… think about it okay?"

I grunted while holding myself from burning the whole house from anger. As if she was sensing that, she smiled softly and kissed my forehead. Yeah I was pathetic to her.

"I'm sorry about your father Natsu."

* * *

Apologize. That dreaded Verb. How on earth people do that?

After a long thinking I decided to leave the ice-pack and go to the bastard to apologize. I did take things a little far, so I had to APOLOGIZE. DAMN.

I found that idiot sulking near the barn on a rock. I thought immediately that it was a bad idea and when I decided to go back, my two angels appeared on either sides of my shoulders. One evil and one pure.

"Don't go fucking apologize! Will you ever be considered as a man after you do this? He deserves it!"

"Natsu. You are better than him. If you apologized, you'll earn more respect from the bastard if anything. Be a man!"

"Shut up moron! How the hell do you want him to be a man after he's going to apologize?"

"Oh quit corrupting his mind you dick! Look how he broke the man's heart!"

I'll tell you both what. Just disappear!

God that's a headache. Ok. I'm going to apologize and get this over with.

So I walked immediately behind Gray and decided to say the dreaded words.

"OI Bastard—Ah!" I looked behind to find Lucy standing behind a tree with a pile of stones in one of her hands and the other hand was playing with a stone, raising it up and down.

Damn. She was fucking watching and threating me!

Gray instantly looked back with a glare. "Ah Ah Ah….. I mean…. Ahem, that's the sound of my heart. It is in pain."

They guy looked like he was going to freeze me if he got the chance and when he turned, Lucy threw another stone which hit my head again!

This is humiliation!

I cooled down and breathed in and out. "Listen Gray. I never meant to…. Insult anyone important to you….. I did it because you were acting like an asshole back then."

AWW! I SWEAR I will take revenge on Lucy after this ends! My head was throbbing blood on my eyes already!

"Oh. Okay Natsu. I forgive you." I could clearly sense the sarcasm in his voice.

Damn. How do people apologize? "I'M TRYING my best here. What do you wanna me to say? Sorry Gray that I insulted everything dear to you. I'll never do it again. I swear on my honor-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

My mouth was zipped when he stood up and gave me a fierce growl that was capable of making me actually a little afraid of him, however, I only said one thing, "Okay."

"Your apology sucks alright? I don't need it! Just fuck off! Do whatever you want and leave me!"

Good thing I wanted to do too. I thought it was a bad idea from the beginning. I started walking away, however, I saw Lucy holding two big stones, ready to bury me with them, so I panicked while trying to mouth the words 'Are-you-outta-your-mind?'

She only smirked and mouthed the words, 'HELL-YEAH!' Back to me to I immediately turned to gray who was going to sit back again and hugged him from behind.

The world seemed to stop when I realized what I've done. Ah god god god!

"…." And the bastard didn't have anything to say too! Why did I hug him?

**UGH! LUCY!**

"Ermm…" maybe I was trying to say_ 'OH PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE MANIAC THAT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!'_ But it came out like this:

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Fear can do **unexpected** stuff.

He shoved me away. "Natsu, what you said, I forgive you for it. I understand that I provoked you first-"

"Lucy told me that you are Jealous….. From what?"

Oh yeah I think I cornered him and he was right in my Trap.

"JEALOUS? You actually believe Lucy?"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and rubbed my bruised head. "Nope. Anyway, I'm sorry about your mom." Usually I'm not a comforting type, but I think my charm worked because the idiot smiled.

"Whatever man." He moved his hand to punch my shoulder, but he couldn't and I smirked. "Broken hand?"

"YEP. Looks like it."

* * *

Lucy was trying to apply treatment to Gray's broken hand, and I'll tell you, I could feel him suffering for it looked like it hurt as hell. Yep, he deserved it.

"You both are idiots." Lucy was mad.

I couldn't blame her. I admit that Gray has a thick mind. What's his problem with Sho anyway?

Gray thanked Lucy and went out again, but this time it was almost evening. Ha! I wish a wolf come and devour him!

"Natsu nii-chan! Let's play!" Back to the actual request. I gotta take care of those little bastards. Lucy excused herself to make dinner for the children, and I had to of course distract the little monsters until she finishes, not mention holding a baby. What am I? A freakin' Nanny?

I took them out to play and I saw Sho joining Gray in a talk. And I could see Gray not being comfortable with it, but I shrugged and went with the kids.

"Natsu nii-chan! How come you have pink hair and I don't?"

"Listen little girl, when you are older, you'll know why."

"Eeeeh?"

"Natsu-nii-chan, why did Gray-san shout at you?"

"You sneaky little bastard… you were awake?"

"Umm… Yeah…. I saw you calling him names."

"Not your business."

"Tell me tell me!"

"Na-uh. No way."

"Natsu nii-chan no baka!"

"Thanks!"

"Natsu nii-chan, Gray-san seems to be upset…. You have to go apologize."

"Hey kid. No one likes a wise-ass alright? I apologized already so zip it and play with your brother."

"Natsu-nii-chan is so funny!"

I was really trying my best efforts in pushing those kids away, but they kept glued to me no matter what. I wonder what's the big secret?

"I saw Natsu-nii-chan hugging Gray-san! Does Natsu-nii likes Gray?" I almost choked the kid. "What's your name runt?"

"Sai."

"Ok sai listen. Your brother was being under control from a terrible and hideous witch! If I didn't hug Gray, I would've been disappeared by now!"

"HIDEOUS WITCH?" I froze sensing angry vibes lurking from behind and when I turned…..

**SLAP!**

"IDIOT!"

* * *

After the kids ate and were sent to sleep, we adults were able to finally breathe. Lucy was so tired and went to take a shower, leaving me, Sho and Gray on the same table. Nice timing Lucy! Couldn't she just delay her shower a few hours?

It was awkward by all means. I couldn't stand this. Gray was very happy that he saw the guy today morning and now here he is. Glaring into the table wanting to burn a hole in it.

"Well. I'm tired too. Natsu-chi, I'm going to sleep~ goodnight."

I laughed nervously and smacked the guy. "Stop Joking."

Sho sweat-dropped and went to sleep anyway. Great, now it's me and the bastard and the deathly silence. I see that he wasn't ready to talk to me like before yet. I wonder how close he was to his mother.

"You can go sleep and rest if you want. You did a great job."

Right. He was complementing! Ah, can't believe it. "I'm not sleepy yet."

"…. Wanna go out for a walk?"

"…."

"…."

"… Yeah sure…. Why not?" it was getting so freaky.

Maybe he wanted to bury me alive away from all beings—why am I afraid? I'm the salamander!

We went out in the dark walking in the forest like there was nothing to fear. I like this place, it looked like the forest in magnolia where I and my dad used to hunt down and eat.

"Cold much?"

I also admit that it was colder than the one in magnolia. "Hell yeah. It's freezing."

"You can use your fire if you want."

"What if someone sees us idiot?"

He chuckled and seemed to be enjoying this. We sat on the Ground watching the trees and the huge moon that was reflected on the lake. Yep. I like this place.

"UL, My mom….. she taught me how to survive in harsh conditions…. Including the cold."

"…"

"It might sound weird to you, but we used to strip and practice in the freezing weather. It was fun….."

"Define 'fun'."

I breathed and a lot of vapor came out from my mouth. The weather was really cold, but somehow when Gray talked and smiled that sad smile of his, I felt warm, not caring about anything.

I sat close to him and nudged his shoulder playfully. "Keep the past where it is Gray. You have a long way in front of you."

"Pretty damn long."

"Hmm…. You are surprisingly a kind person, I'm sure you'll find someone to fill your Gap. Juvia or what was her name…. she is pretty good y'know."

Gray grunted and rolled his eyes. The infamous fullbuster Glare came straight at me again. "Really Natsu. Stop shitting with me and- Oh! I didn't ask you before."

"What?"

"Do you have Y'know… someone…?"

"Someone?"

"Yeah, someone. Perhaps a girlfriend?"

"Oooooh! Ah I get it! Of course I do! She has this beautiful hair and wonderful eyes and extra big boobs!" the look on his face was priceless! I burst out laughing at his reaction and tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. Boy if you just could see him.

I punched his shoulder in attempt to lighten his tension when he suddenly held my wrist with his bandaged hand. "Really….. Who's she?"

"C-calm down man I was-"

"Tell me!"

What's this? What. Is. This? I don't know how he got so close, and I definitely don't understand why can't I stop getting this weird warm feeling all over my chest.

"I was k-k-kidding!... let go!" I snatched my hand away and tried to calm down my heart. It happened before. This weird feeling which I get when things get so intense with Gray. Why does he care? Why did it look as if it is a matter of death or the opposite? That bastard…

"I don't have anyone…."

"Why not?"

"Not your business."

"You won't tell me?"

"No."

"….Ok."

I swear I could see him half-smile. What's with his mood swings?

"What about you? Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"…"

"Lucy told me that if you wanted, you can get as many as you want."

"Haha…. Not true.I think It's not necessary to look for one anymore."

"Are you an old man? Why?"

"I think….. I found someone."

I knew it! A guy like him must have someone even if its not his girlfriend.

"Wow! Tell me about her!" I sensed a mocking layer in his chuckle. "She's….. loud, noisy, idiot, but she is very beautiful and very…. Warm. She warmed up my life."

I stayed staring and he stared back. I wasn't able to tear my sight away. Was this person so great like that?

Gray didn't look like a guy who would like any one so easily, in fact, I felt that he is a piece of frozen ice….. but who was able to melt it?

"She…. Must be great."

"Yeah she is."

Damn. Dunno why am I upset right now. Maybe because Gray is the first 'friend' I ever had…. And he was being snatched away by a princess. Oh goodbye days of friendship.

"Um…. I w-wish you luck."

He chuckled and I looked away. Suddenly I felt so sad. I just wanted to go back.

"Um… I'm sleepy."

"Alright. Let's get back."

**….. Chapter Ends….**

**See ya later~!**

**Araide-**


	8. Reunion

_Hello,_

_Another update. Can you guys believe that?_

_**1- Matt Bookman**  
_

_I just can't help but blushing everytime i see your review. It's really nice ^^, i appreciate the effort you put in it to make it really good ^^ i'll be sure to be the first one to read your stories of course! Until then... *hugs!* Arigatou~~  
_

**_2- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_OMG! Thank god it got your liking ^^ ... I just can't thank you enough for seeing you reviewing the first one every time~  
_

**_3- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_Hmmm... I wish you read this one as well and still be happy ^^  
_

_**4- NewMusic098**  
_

_Hmmm... Sting sting... DO YOU know what might happen if i inserted him here? WORLD WAR IIII  
_

_Although i loved the idea... what do you think? should i make Gray suffer a bit more?  
_

_Hehehe, your drabble was downright amusing. man... what is inside that little brain of yours *peeks!* wooooow...  
_

_GOLD O_O  
_

_**5- Beyond the Streams**  
_

_I'm so glad! You'll be also learning new things in this chapter ^^, i reallly hope you find it enjoyable even though it's a looong chapter._

**_6- Yaya-Suki  
_**

_Yep! they are mostly amusing because adults cannot lie to kids... wonderful. hehehe, I'm happy you are interacting with the story so far. I wish you enjoy this looong one.  
_

_**7- Foni**  
_

_Yep! They like each other but can't really wrap their stubborn heads around it ^^... He might be able to hear you...  
_

_Hehehe, thanks!  
_

_**8- Joey 103**  
_

_Hehe, Looks like you are new reading this. Man, you read seven chapters in a row! that was... a pain in the ass right? HAHA, I'm sure your mom will choke me to death if she knew what you were reading! *Cowards behind a wall!* Oh please Joey's mom! believe me i will never make Joey startles you again!  
_

_Man, I can't keep this promise! hahaha... well, i just want you to enjoy it ^^ especially this loooong one.  
_

_9- Anonymous Reviewer:**Cartness**_

_I'm very happy to see the excitness in your lovely Review. Acually, it's not pressure. It's my fuel to update the next chapter. the more fuel, the faster the update ^^  
_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

As soon as Lucy, Gray and Natsu returned from the request they were assigned to, Natsu soon took off for another one after He and Gray were assessing Natsu's Temper so far. That happened a night before Natsu Goes to another mission.

**_…. A night before the mission…_**

Gray was sitting down on the floor with a clipboard in his hands. He had his glasses on and a pen in his other hand while Natsu sat eating some snacks in front of him.

"I think from my diagnosis to your temper…. Hmmm. I will allow you to go alone this time."

Natsu huffed and pushed the snacks plate aside. What the fuck was he? A patient?

"Fine Fine."

**_… Now…_**

Mirajane was standing in the bar as usual, pouring drinks for customers and serving them light snacks. In front of her a whining Lucy.

The Blond just didn't know what request to pick again, and the fact that Natsu wasn't there while Gray, Loki and Erza were on a request, this fact, made her think she is useless, But levy McGarden, a very sweet girl with blue hair and innocent figure cheered her up. Lucy was able to get out of the little panicking zone of hers to actually start telling levy about Natsu and Sho in the other request. And a lot of fun she had.

* * *

Natsu walked to the deserted area considering the fact that he didn't like transportation means, and the fact that he was faster when using fire as in Engine. Really, No body was even watching. The place was deserted and abruptly a big mansion stood. The request was only for one day, something about helping 'Takuya-san' his client out in some errands. Natsu thought that he was another one of those rich asses who cannot depend on themselves in doing nothing.

He mumbled curses under his breath and abandoned the idea of actually kicking the fucking double door open. He was civilized; therefore, he knocked the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again already losing his temper while tapping his foot on the ground waiting for some sort of an answer. He came all this way just to find the house empty?

"Who is it?"

No Hellos no nothing. A deep scary voice echoed through the huge ass speakers that were installed outside the mansion.

"Momo. I'm from Fairy Tail and I came here for the request you posted."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Are you Takuya-san?"

There was a brief silence before the double doors were opened widely signaling for Natsu to enter. A very weird smell went in Natsu's nose making him flinch and think that something seriously wrong was going inside, but he was no coward so he went in, walking a few steps before meeting an awkwardly ridiculous man with an assistant.

Natsu stood, not knowing what he should do exactly.

"So…. You're from Fairy Tail Boy?"

"Yes I-"

"SILENCE!" Takuya's eyes were cold as Ice, but Natsu didn't care. That was no way someone should talk to one that will help.

"March down BRATS! I don't have all day!"

Natsu realized that the man wasn't talking to him and saw something horrible. Teenagers, from various ages came down from the massive staircase. They all looked miserable, their hair was dirty and so their clothes and none of them dared to utter a word.

"Listen boy! You don't talk when I'm talkin' and you don't stop workin'. Those brats will tell you all what you've to do from now on. Now, OUTTA MY SIGHT!"

Natsu was about to protest and even hit the man so so hard, but stopped when he saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes shaking her head horrified.

"Yes…. Sir."

The 'brats' took Natsu and went upstairs to explain to him what he had to do. The girl with the white hair talked.

"I'm Lisanna…. And… I'm from Fairy Tail too…."

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the white mark on her left thigh.

"If you know Mirajane—"

"Yes I know her!"

"Ah…. She's my sister…. But s-she thinks I'm dead."

Natsu got shocked and looked to the others who looked as sad as Lisanna.

"All of us… they think all of us are dead….. all of these guys are from different bars, but all of them were reported dead."

"What the hell? Why?" Lisanna's eye had tears and barely was able to speak.

"You'll have to clean, do all the chores, but not eat, speak, or sleep unless takuya allows so…. You are now his prisoner and you can't runaway. He'll catch you and you don't want to know what will happen if he did Momo….. He uses the request paper as bait, luring us here and then taking us as servants and eventually sells one by one."

Natsu took a minute to process the information even though he's not that bright.

"Didn't you people try to escape before?"

"We did but….." a few tears landed on Lisanna's cheeks, making Natsu incredibly sad.

This was supposed to be Mira's sister? And Mirajane thought that her sister is dead? No wonder Lucy said that everyone in Fairy Tail had a dark past.

Natsu just thought that because Mirajane was laughing and always cheering people up, she couldn't have troubles, but here it is.

"We couldn't…. if someone did something wrong, he would punish us all…. And even kill some of us."

Natsu gritted his teeth and forced his flames to be confined in his body. He was going to save Lisanna and the others. He was going to take that man's fortune and… Life.

* * *

Gray kicked the bar's door opened and went inside followed by Erza and Loki. They were all tired. Still, Makarov told Gray before not to assault the poor abused door 'from the constant kicking'. If Gray continued that, the door will fly one day. Literally.

"Jii-chan, Natsu didn't return yet?"

"Nope. I thought you knew when he was coming Gray." Gray thought for a while, trying to remember what that asshole told him before he run-away. "I thought that it was going to take few hours…"

Mirajane laughed while drying a glass. "I didn't think that you cared so much Gray."

Gray's face was flustered as he stomped to the bar's exit. "NOT IN HELL! I'm going home."

Makarov and Mira smiled to each other as they noticed that Gray and Natsu has been developing a strong some sort of a relationship.

* * *

Natsu sneezed as he was sweeping the floor…..

The house was so damn huge and Natsu wanted to locate the exits and Takuya's money before putting a plan to his and the other people's escape, of course after hitting Takauya senselessly.

"Move it boy!" A smack on the head was directed to Natsu who gritted his teeth and almost snapped the mop in his hands into two. He wasn't a damn slave. Dealing with the world he was in was difficult.

Of course Natsu didn't dare to disobey the man because if he did, someone else will get hurt. He didn't care about himself, but he knew better than to cause damage to someone.

Finally, when Takuya allowed them to take four hours sleep, they all went upstairs in one room where all the mattresses laid down, dirty. Natsu refused to sleep as he saw everyone taking their places, but Lisanna tugged on his shirt.

"You better sleep…. You won't be able to work later."

Natsu smiled and gently returned her hands. "Don't worry…. I'll be fine."

The girl shifted slightly before talking. "So…. I didn't see you in our bar…. Are you new?"

"Y-yeah….. It kinda happened."

"The bar must've changed from the way I saw it from five years….."

"FIVE YEARS?"

"Yeah…. T-that was when I…." Lisanna faced difficulty in saying 'Declared to be dead' and Natsu felt her discomfort and pain.

"Well…. I only knew your bar from almost two months… I'm the latest addition to the collection if you might say."

Lisanna nodded and made her fists stuffed with the blanket.

"H-How's…. Mira-nee?" Two tears rolled on her face. "And Elf-nii-chan…."

Natsu was yet again shocked. So that loud, thick-headed moron Elfman was this girl's brother? For fuck's sake it couldn't be true, but Natsu decided not to voice his thoughts.

"Ah…. Ehem….. hahaha." Natsu couldn't not laugh at this.

"W-what's funny?"

"Ahahaha…. T-they are both very good, I just don't know how you put up with such brother…."

The girl smiled wiping her tears away. "I know he's an idiot, but he's actually so kind…. I really miss them…"

Natsu nodded and leaned on a column, looking out of the small window that was the only 'ventilation' for the room. How was he supposed to be getting out of this place? Is it wise to just burn the mansion and escape?

Natsu was facing a hard time choosing what punishment should be suitable for Takuya.

"I'm….. s-sorry… soon, you too will be declared dead…."

Natsu laughed. He wasn't technically declared alive. He was just staying at the bastard's place, not alive, not dead. Natsu paused thinking about the bastard.

He wished that Gray wouldn't freak out because Natsu might stay two days or three, and not just 'few hours'.

**_After a day….._**

"Stop freaking out Gray. Natsu isn't a kid and you are certainly not his mother!"

An irritated Gray Fullbuster became more irritated than he originally was and stopped walking back and forth in the bar.

"HE said it'd take few hours! I'm not freaking out! I just can't help but to picture him carrying a dead body of his client and not knowing where to burry it!"

Lucy and Loki sighed. Gray was making sense. Natsu could've killed his client, destroyed his property or even destroyed a whole nation. Natsu wasn't a trouble maker, but he wasn't labeled as a reasonable adult either.

"Gray, don't you have the request paper? Maybe we can go check on him."

"No! He took it with him." Gray pulled his hair out of irritation.

Makarov coughed to get the younger's attention.

"Gray, I believe Natsu can take care of himself. It's just one day, if he is late more than the accepted, then we take an action."

"When the hell is the 'accepted'? He said 'hours' and he is late for a day! And what action can we take if we don't even know how to contact him?"

Gray sarcastically answered Makarov who simply took another sip of his drink.

"So you are worried?"

"No! I'm NOT worried! Oh… wait… I'm worried. For the poor 'client'!"

"And not for Natsu?"

"NO!"

"Then go home, I'll deal with it. If the client came crying, I'm the master of this bar."

"FINE!"

Gray shoved the door open and went to his home. What was Natsu thinking?

Gray threw his keys on the coffee table and sat on the sofa putting his head between his hands. The apartment was so quiet. So so quiet that Gray couldn't stand it. The past nearly two months, something was living with him, breathing the same air he breathes from, eating the same food he eats from, and pretty much following him wherever he goes, and now that thing isn't there for a day.

The apartment suddenly was so big and cold. Before Natsu decides to invade his home and life, Gray never looked that way to his apartment. It was always empty from any source of life just like Gray wanted it. He did that thinking when Natsu disappeared for a day….. what if Natsu Paid Gray everything and decided to go Magnolia like the idiot has been saying and repeating that for a while now…..

Gray shook his head and snapped out of it. He'd just have to adjust. It's not a big deal. That's what he thought.

* * *

Natsu was still cleaning and cleaning and cleaning. He wasn't tired, but he was actually bored. No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't find the one perfect way to take revenge on Takuya-the-asshole. How many times was he smacked that day by the asshole? Natsu couldn't just take it.

Natsu had his shirt off cleaning the window with a sponge filled with soap and some of the bubbles and soap was on his face, shoulders, and all the way to his stomach. The boy was certainly messy; however, he didn't notice Takuya watching him from far a way and being aroused from just a view of Natsu cleaning the window. That was when he decided that Natsu would be his for the night. Little did he know that if he did that, it'd be his end.

* * *

It was the second day and Gray couldn't let it pass. He quickly threw a shirt and faded jeans on and went to the bar to find Makarov talking with Hibiki, Eve and Ren, the guys from blue Pegasus. Makarov signaled for Gray to join and so he found himself sitting with them.

"Long time no see Gray!" Eve said smirking at the Raven who was pissed.

"How's the pink-haired dude? Our client is still waiting for us to hand him in."

Gray growled, but Makarov smacked him to calm down.

Hibiki was very serious and actually looked more sad than serious. "We were talking about Natsu, and I asked them if they knew where would he be, but they told me they got nothing to do with it." Makarov cleared the situation.

"But…. I listened to a story… an interesting one…. Gray I think you might want to hear it too."

Gray looked puzzled, and waited for Hibiki to talk. "From five years… a boy named 'Haru Daisuke' was—"

"Also known as Hibiki-san's LOVER!"

Hibiki stood and chased Eve all the way around the bar to snap his head and Gray smirked while seeing the pure blush appear on Hibiki's face for the first time.

"So are you the top or the bottom?" Gray asked mockingly.

"Are you shitting me? Man, Hibiki-san will always be the top!"

Eve had to survive from the flying glass directed his way, wanting nothing more, but to take his life.

"Hibiki-san!" the boy shrieked and went to hide behind Mirajane who smiled and glared at Hibiki sending him to his seat.

He drank water to calm his nerves before continuing. "Daisuke was….. a… good boy. He always worked hard and wanted everyone to be happy…"

"Daisuke was? What do you mean by was?" Gray suddenly asked. Hibiki gritted his teeth and tried not to be pathetic and cry himself. "…. He…. Was declared dead five years ago."

A sound of broken glass could be heard, so all the males turned their heads to see Mirajane standing with shocked eyes. Suddenly, it hit Gray. Five Years… that was when Mirajane's younger sister was declared dead that time too.

Makarov Coughed and Lucy went to make Mirajane calm down on a stool. Hibiki was confused. "What's wrong?"

"It's a coincidence. Mirajane's sister was declared dead that time too."

Hibiki Nodded. "Daisuke told me that he was going to a mission for a few hours and turned out to disappear for a whole week…. I don't want to scare you Jii-chan, it's just a story of mine, I don't think the pink-haired is…. The same case."

"But my sister is!" Mira's Tears were flowing and she walked over to Hibiki. "She also mentioned that she'll work for hours in a request…. Then she disappeared!"

The men's eyes widened.

"Something is wrong. Mira, do you have the request paper?"

Mira nodded and wiped her face as she ran upstairs to get the paper. After a few seconds, she came down holding the paper showing it to the guys and Lucy who also was troubled because of Natsu's mysterious disappearance.

"That is it. A client named chris."

Hibiki thought for a minute then shook his head. "I remember Daisuke showing me the paper…. The client's name is different."

"Na-Momo, showed me the paper too…. I can remember the name… it was… Takuya or something."

Makarov was confused. Hibiki thought about it for a minute, analyzing the data in front of him. Mira's sister, Daisuke, And the pink-haired. They all disappeared after mentioning that they will work for a short time, two of them, Daisuke and Mira's sister disappeared from five years ago. No matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find a body. There was something missing.

"Guys there is some sort of a trick here. It's the same mission… the same one, but the client name is different. Someone changed the name of the client or the client himself did it."

Gray stood slamming his hands on the table. "Anyway! Client or not! We've to check this black-hole place which is just sucking our employees!" Gray knew that Natsu was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but he couldn't help, but he couldn't help but to feel something flipping in his stomach.

Hibiki agreed and soon, they were all heading out the bar, leaving the guarding mission to Erza.

It was beginning to be dark.

* * *

Natsu stood in the middle of Takuya's room with a blank look on his face.

"Come again?"

"I said strip. Are ya deaf boy?"

Whoa. Ok. So not only this man is an asshole, but also a damn rapist. This was not interesting.

Natsu, laughed and stood leaning on the bed, but Takuya was impatient. He yanked Natsu's hand and threw the boy on the bed only to be rewarded by a vase crushing with his head. Before he completely could comprehend what was happening, his vision was blurred and saw Natsu saying, "I was wrong to take all that time figuring out if I should kill you or not. I've now got to my senses. You are a rotten man. You have no cure. The only good thing for you is to get burned." Natsu punched the guy's face harder drawing blood from his lips.

The pink-haired went to the man's safe and took it as he threw a glare towards the completely blacked out guy. "Thanks for the money." He bowed and created a fire ball, throwing it on the bed, letting the fire greedily eat everything it could touch.

"Fucking bastard."

Natsu defeated all the guards and hurried to the soon-to-be free individuals, telling them to escape with him quickly before the mysterious fire burn them. Lisanna made sure that they were all following Natsu, outside the prison they loathed for Five Years, and she couldn't believe that she is finally going to be free.

She followed the pink-haired, hands intertwined and she could feel that 'Pink' is going to be her favorite color for life time.

Natsu quickly told them to stop for awhile and filled a bucket with water from the main hall. He threw it on them so that they would survive the mighty flames blocking their way to the entrance. "Everyone! Stick together, we will have to go through fire, but this is for seconds only! Do not be afraid. I'll watch over you and get you out safe I promise!"

They shifted obviously scared, but couldn't do anything except for listening to Natsu if they wanted to be free. They closed their eyes and one after one, they crossed the fire, after Natsu had made it possible with his power.

* * *

Hibiki, Eve, Ren, were in one Vehicle, followed by another vehicle that had Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane and Makarov. Gray was driving towards a deserted destination and incredibly fast.

No one wanted him to slow down, especially Mirajane. The same went for Hibiki, who had his heart pounding so hard against his ribs.

Gray saw something orange coming into his view and it wasn't long before he realized that it was fire. A fire in no where…. That was when he increased the speed even more.

* * *

Everyone got out of the mansion safely, but Natsu was unfortunate. He was injured in his shoulder. He didn't pay attention to the falling structure and a piece of the wooden beam fell and it was too late to dodge because he was helping someone. It wasn't so bad, but it also hurt a little. Lisanna was checking on all of them again and breathed with relieve when she found them all fine and coughing hard from the smoke. They all stood and circled Natsu.

"Thank you very much!"

"I can't believe that I'm free!"

"Momo!"

"Momo-chan!"

"Alright you idiots! Back off! You're welcome, but stop crying! I'm not that big alright? Hey stop sniffling—"

Before Natsu could continue, a horn was heard and two vehicles pulled over. Natsu gritted his teeth. "DAMN! The bastard has backup!"

"Momo!"

Suddenly Natsu heard a familiar voice…. "Lucy!"

a blond came running to him and hugged him.

"Boy am I glad to see you!"

"You idiot! You had us all worried! What happened to you? What is this fire?!"

"Ah Lucy….. it's a long story, but…."

"Momo!" Another female came running, this time it was Mirajane followed by the Blue Pegasus members.

"Mira…."

"Are you alright?" Natsu smiled and nodded. "I've a surprise for you…."

Mira raised a delicate eye-brow and looked to Natsu who walked over to Lisanna, telling her it was alright because she was already crying and pulled her hand all the way to Mira's place.

Mirajane stood with Elfman shocked to the bone and ignoring the fact that their tears formed a puddle beneath them.

"M-mira-nee….. Elf-nii-chan…" Lisanna stood shivering from the water she was soaked in earlier and from the sudden wave of the emotions that ran over her body from seeing her siblings. She thought a day like that would never come, and before she utter another word, she was wrapped in a very warm embrace that belonged to her sister and her loving brother.

Even though the others were coughing from the smoke stinging their lungs, they smiled at the scene. Lisanna was always cheering them up in their prison, and she helped and covered for them a lot, and she deserved that ending. Natsu smiled, sweating alittle from his damaged arm.

Hibiki sadly smiled and went a little closer looking to the 'prisoners' in hopes that he'll find his lost lover, but found none. Daisuke…. The love of his life wasn't found. Two tears were still hiding in his eyes as he looked to the blazing flames ascending to the dark sky.

When his eyes went down again, he went to the prisoners to lead them to his vehicle and could've swore that he saw a familiar red hair and green eyes hiding behind them. Hibiki gritted his teeth and called, "D-Daisuke…. Daisuke!"

He could hear, "Oh shit!" in soft murmur and finally a boy having bright red short hair and green eyes ran away.

Hibiki blinked and ran after the boy and while lisanna was still in the bear hug of her siblings, she saw Hibiki running after Daisuke and smiled. Daisuke loved Hibiki so much, but he has his uncertainties when he was in the mansion. He was afraid that Hibiki might've found another guy and totally gave up on him after five years. Eve and Ren happily smiled and high fived their hands. Finally their friend will be happy again. It was very weird and shocking when Haru Daisuke was labeled 'dead' in their bar especially for Hibiki.

"Daisuke! Haru Daisuke! Stop before I rip your throat out!" While Hibiki was running after the red-haired, trying to catch him and running out of breath, his tears rolled freely on his cheeks.

"No way! Just forget about me! I'm dead Hibiki-san!" Hibiki boiled from anger and growled while launching forward with all his might. He succeeded in grabbing the boy's wrist.

"H-Hibiki-san…."

Hibiki saw that the boy was crying too. And as long as he can remember, he didn't like seeing Daisuke Crying. Those emerald gems that he adored. He didn't like witnessing them sad.

"Stop…. Running….. D-Daisuke…." Hibiki was panting and his eyes were all bloodshot. "D-Do you know how much I looked for you…?"

the Green eyes widened in shock….. Hibiki was looking for him?

"I refused to just think that you are dead….. I couldn't find you anywhere. I was wrecked and now that I found you. You don't want me to?"

Daisuke sniffled, he was a boy at age 19, nearly as Natsu and Gray while Hibiki was 27. Although they had a huge age span between them, they was crazy in love with each other, and it was something that no one could wrap their mind around.

Daisuke continued sobbing and crying uncontrollably. "I…. I…. Didn't….. want you to look back… I wanted you to live your life…. You are 27 for fuck's sake and you are still holding onto the past—"

"PAST? Past? Daisuke are you listening to yourself? Do you think that I ever considered you my past? I always imagined you with me, you were always in my heart!"

Daisuke's heart almost jumped out of his ribcage. Hibiki lates always knew how to make him weak to the core, and his sappy speech that he always gave to his fangirls was nothing compared to his gentleness with Daisuke.

"I'm an old man Daisuke? You don't feel anything for me anymore?"

Daisuke turned quickly to Hibiki with a sad look. "The hell you fucking bastard? Don't turn this on me!"

"Then come here…. Please… I missed you." Hibiki opened his arms signaling for Daisuke to rest in the embrace. The boy ran quickly, finally in the place were he belonged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was wrestling with the seat belt and got out of the car irritated that everyone left him with Juvia who only slowed down the process of him finding his way out of his seatbelt. He slammed the vehicle's door almost breaking it and he was downright surprised to see Lisanna. He rubbed his eyes for 10 minutes, not believing until Mira nodded to him.

Lisanna ran and hugged Gray, and the boy smiled, but held himself from shedding tears.

"You are….. you look…. Fine."

"Thanks Gray. You look handsome!" it was as if they were having everyday conversation. "Still the most anti-social bastard I've ever knew! Can't you at least say 'Thank god you are alive' ?"

Gray laughed. Lisanna had this air around her… that made anyone's heart flutter from happiness. "Nope. Can't, this is me." She smacked him and they both laughed.

As soon as his eyes landed on a familiar pink hair, his face looked irritated again. Lucy sensed a dangerous aura and decided to step back, leaving the two to settle things down.

Natsu didn't like it when there was silence. Only the sound of flames were heard. And he had to come up with anything.

"Err…. Hi?"

Gray clenched his fists and raised it to punch Natsu who closed one eye expecting the shot, but it never came.

"Na…." he looked around, everyone was busy with each other, but still he didn't want to call Natsu by his Name for extra precaution.

"Momo…. I'm…. I don't know what to tell you."

Natsu clicked his tongue then said, "I admit that I freaked you out. But….. I had a situation in hand."

Gray was defeated from the beginning of the battle. "I understand. What happened to your freakin' arm?"

Natsu blinked and chuckled. "Um nothing. Just a little scratch. You know when someone breaths fire, at a certain point it will be redirected…"

Gray understood the point. "How about I punch you a little, take you back, make a meal and then sleep?"

Natsu thought about it. "Aside the 'punching' part, it sounds so so good especially when I didn't have a meal for fucking two days."

"Alright follow me."

"Remind me again, do I have to use transportation to get back home? Can't I just use my foot?"

"Yes you have to and don't dare to puke in my—" Gray stopped. Natsu said…. Home. The raven's stomach stirred sleeping butterflies and he could hear his heart in his ear."B-bastard? What's the matter with you?"

Gray had a blush on his face, but shrugged it off soon and went to the cramped vehicle. They took the individuals who they assumed from different bars. They thanked Makarov who was going to deliver them to their respective bars and thanked Natsu one more time.

As for Hibiki and Daisuke, they came, hand in hand, earning whistles and claps. Natsu liked this. He liked the relationships he had accomplished especially when Hibiki didn't know how to thank Natsu enough.

His flames were the only lighting for the every one and warmth engulfed them. that was when Natsu stopped looking to the drop of blood falling from his arm on the ground.

He wondered….. Was magnolia… the right place for him to return to and leave all this behind?

**...Chapter Ends ...**

Downright tiring chapter.

Sorry for not writing for so long. I was under the pressure of exams oh yeah.

Don't you guys want an exam too? I will give it now.

Drum drum drum! **a quiz!**

What do you think of this Author? _A- Retarded_ **B- Downright sucks!** _C- Downright good._

**_In this Chapter, list five things that liked the most?  
_**

**_In this chapter, what irritated you the most?  
_**

_**Do you think this chapter was well-written?**  
_

_**Oh yeah! Answer this people, including your opinion. isn't this hard?  
**_

_**T^T Not harder than my exams...  
**_

_**I will give each one of you the "Golden score, Bronze Score or Silver score" ... boy Am i sad to see the Olympics come to an end... T^T...  
**_

_**Who was sad like me?  
**_

_**Hehehe... see you guys next chapter!  
**_

_**Araide-  
**_


	9. Gray's Mandarin

_Hello,_

_Another update. Can you guys believe that?_

_**1- Matt Bookman**  
_

_Hmm. Matt bookman. Question 1, check. 2... check. 3. Check... 4... check_

_Congratulations! you get the Gold score! hahaha, although i pouted when i saw that you don't like Olympics! Man! it's awesome!_

_Hehehe, thank you thank you thank you! I updated, you don't have to kick my ass anymore... and don't worry i'm not stopping either. ^^_

_Enjoy._

**_2- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_Hmm. Question 1... check. 2... CHECK... 3... Check_

_WOOW! MAN! Another Gold score here! *hugs!* thanks for answering my questions! that was the best!_

_Don't worry dear, Gray is gonna... not confess... but show his love in this chapter ^^ so hurry up and find out how ^^_

**_3- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_you my friend made my heart warm when seeing that someone liked the Olympics like me! *hugs so tightly!*  
_

_Question 1... Check. 2... check... 3... Check 4. Check!_

_Gold score. absloutly! this is great! Thanks! you may have your paper again~ hahaha. Hope this chapter makes you excited. _

_**4- NewMusic098**  
_

_Absloutly D-_

_Hahaha, kidding. You had the Gold score too. _

_Check, check, check, check_

_Thanks darling. I can't believe you even included Zancrow in Natsu's fan club for boys! that's too much to take! I seriously want to apologize about not reviewing your story Me and Fairy tail, Honestly i was so busy, but I promise i will review it soon, and read your other stories too, i'm sorry i'm just a slow worm... and..._

_I just noticed that you liked NaLu Stories and prefer it waaaay more, so i just want to give you a little warning, this chapter will... heavly concentrate on Natsu and Gray's romantic relationship so... Don't push yourself on reading it... I'm really sorry I'm an idiot, but i like writing about those two ^^ ... Sorry again, and really don't push yourself reading this... _

_Thanks! I really enjoyed reading your PM too ^^_

_**5- 27CansOfTuna **  
_

_Hey! so nice to hear from you again ^^ ... I'm glad you are still reading the story ^^ and I'm glad you enjoyed it, this chapter if you like Natsu x Gray, then you will be hopfully happy by reading it ^^_

_Looking forward hearing from you again_

**_6- Yaya-Suki  
_**

_Quiz results:_

_Check, Check, Check, Check!_

_Congratulations you got GOLD!_

_Hehe, I'm so happy to learn that you liked Hibiki and Daisuke. I was really afraid that people might not like it, but yaaaaay, i guess i was wrong after all! I loooove you too!_

_**7- Alix-in-Wonderland**  
_

_Yaaay! another one to answer the test!_

_Check, Check, Check, Check,_

_That was awesome thanks! Now i know what you like and hopefully you'll find this chapter a candy ^^_

_Welcome to My fairy Tail fan club of reviewers! *Claps!* *Claps!*_

_8-** Anonymous Reviewer:XxAzaelexX**_

_Thanks for answering the quiz!_

_Check, check, check, check!_

_I'm glad to hear from you again ^^ , I didn't know if i passed my exams yet, but hey! wish me luck~~_

**_Thanks for answering my quiz everyone ^^ I now know what you like in the chapters, and hopefully i'll get to know what you like more and more. _**

**_I think this chapter is before the Final ^^, sadly the story is ending soon haha, but hey! you'll get rid of me finally!_**

_**Enjoy!**  
_

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: **_**Swearing "Bad language"**__, AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter Begins ….**

Natsu was finally blending with the people in the bar very well. He was grinning and smiling more. He went on tasks with Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Loke, Levy, Macao and generally with other few employees, and that helped him in gaining experience and knowledge. He became more mature and in control when it came to dealing with clients. He gained a good amount of money which he thought it'd pay his dept for Gray and speaking of which… Gray was the opposite.

He became more annoying, angrier, and filled with worries as the days past.

Natsu was just independent now. He didn't need Gray's help in tasks and worse! Natsu was going on tasks more with everyone else except for Gray himself. He seemed to avoid Gray more often, and that made a vein pop in Gray's forehead. He didn't wish for Natsu to be able to pay His dept. He wanted, no, wished, for Natsu to just stay with him and not have this relationship of a banker and a person owing him money.

"Lucy! Let's go together!" Natsu was holding a paper that had a request and Gray just sighed. It was happening again. Each time Natsu holds a request paper and Gray happens to be free, Gray thinks that Natsu for sure will come and yell like an idiot telling him to go with him, that was just a dream now. Natsu will go choosing anyone that wasn't Gray and that made the Raven angry and sad to no limits.

What is it with Natsu?

He was…. Ignoring him with every possible way. Gray even wondered if he did anything wrong to the pink-haired, but he couldn't find anything in his mind.

"Gray…."

Gray flinched and looked up from his seat to see a very concerned Mirajane.

"Something wrong? Y-you don't look fine…." T

he raven shook his head slowly and looked to his glass.

"It's happening again…. Gray d-did you talk to him?"

Talk to him? Will that even work? The idiot came everyday late at night when Gray would be sleeping and the raven did only see him in his house on breakfast and sometimes he will not….. And in the bar when he was choosing a mission to go to.

Natsu Dragneel was officially getting on Gray's nerves. "No… I didn't."

Mira seemed to be the only one noticing the difference between Natsu and Gray's relationship from the past and present since she was only standing behind the bar watching and observing the surroundings. It was a different angle of view and it showed her the gaps clearly. "I wonder what's wrong with Natsu….." She said pouring another drink for Gray who simply glared.

"It doesn't matter to me."

* * *

"Natsu, you are coming with me tomorrow on a fucking mission."

"W-WHAT? I-I Can't!" Natsu was going to sleep when Gray mumbled these words lying down on the floor.

"Hmm…. Why not?"

"…"

Gray knew that Natsu was searching for an excuse and perhaps a lie.

"I'm going with Lucy tomorrow."

"Liar. I talked with Lucy today and she told me you have no promises with her tomorrow."

That's it! That was the face that Gray wanted to see. The pure shock, the guilt of lying and above it all, the fear.

"You're going. End of story."

Gray huffed and turned his back to Natsu who didn't have anything to say.

Natsu was sick the entire ride. Gray told him to pack some clothes because they might stay for two or three days and they got on the road very early.

Gray threw a pill at Natsu who tried to talk, but failed miserably because of the dizziness.

"Swallow. It'll make your shitty gut feel better."

Natsu didn't like taking orders, but he was obligated to do this for his own comfort. He swallowed weakly and Gray couldn't believe Natsu. The boy was fragile to any kind of transportation and pills didn't have any effect on him.

Silently, Gray thanked god for the blessing of Natsu actually not picking a fight with him since the last days were only fights. They reached their destination, and Natsu was completely out of it.

"Troublesome….." Gray muttered.

* * *

Natsu weakly opened his eyes and shifted slightly. Light came to his eyes and he felt his head throbbing from pain. He weakly leaned forward, still feeling so sick. Where was he anyway? Last thing he remembered is cursing the bastard who made his day terrible.

"What's the matter?"

He looked to his right to find strong blinding light which caused him to wince and so not detailed Gray because of the back light. "W-where are we? ….. What happened to the mission?"

"Ah that. I lied."

"L-lied?!"

"Yes. There is no mission. You are in my house."

What was going on? Wasn't the apartment the bastard's house?

Gray was leaning on a traditional Japanese house's sliding door, with bare foot. He had one leg dangling in the garden outside and had his face resting on the other knee inside the house. Natsu was on a futon with a properly tucked blanket.

The pink-haird's face was flustered as the image of Gray carrying him came into his mind.

"W-what do you mean by lied? Why the hell did you-"

Natsu stopped as he felt his head aching. Gray sighed and pushed Natsu's head with his finger which made Natsu lie down again. "We'll talk later. Sleep for now."

Natsu's vision was blurred and felt his eyes droop and it wasn't so long before he got into deep slumber.

* * *

After few hours, Natsu woke again running frantically in house searching for the bathroom. When Gray showed it to him, he entered and slammed the door shut behind him and Gray could hear Natsu suffering inside as he vomited. The ride was sure long. It was the first time Natsu gets affected so badly from transportation, and Gray wasn't so sad, in fact, he was smirking as he thought of Natsu as an idiot. Natsu got out, with red cheeks and wet face and arm and a hand covering his mouth.

He was clearly disgusted and pained and that made him return to the mattress again. His strength was melting away which is why Gray was supporting him all the way to the pillow.

Gray took his seat again leaning on the sliding door with a knee supporting his arm.

Natsu gasped for surpassing the argue of vomiting again.

"How weak! Get hold of yourself idiot."

Natsu mumbled something about did they have to take the fucking train and why didn't they just walk themselves to there…. And finally Natsu remembered that they weren't even on a mission.

"What the fuck are we doing here? Why did you lie?"

"Oh excuse me. Are you talking to me?"

Gray pointed a finger to himself.

"Don't play dumb! You know damn well I'm talking to you."

Natsu sat looking ready to murder Gray at any second.

Gray grunted the response. "It's good knowing that you can still have a decent conversation with me Momo."

"Don't call me that! What's your problem?!"

"What is MY Problem? What is YOUR problem? You think I wouldn't fucking notice? Ever since lisanna's incident you've been acting like an asshole and I don't know why. I mean…. I got up and down and I didn't find anything that I did to make you hating my presence so much and even ignoring me like I'm some kind of a pest!"

"T-that's…. that's-"

"I dare you to lie again! Seriously I can't believe you! If you have some shit against me, just say it loudly and proudly to my face and don't be a jerk!" Gray's voice wasn't loud, but it wasn't low, and it was filled with anger, but not hatred, it was concerned for the matter. Natsu looked to the floor, not able to face the fuming teen at all. Gray didn't know from when he begun to be concerned for Natsu, but after all what they have been through, Gray didn't want to believe it, but it was clear.

He liked Natsu as a friend and more. It was something young that started and didn't have the right to be called love yet. It was attraction. The black-haired wasn't gay by all means, but for him Natsu was just attractive. His personality, his kindness, and his reckless side, all of that was amazing and what made Natsu a guy called Natsu. The pink-haired was different from any other human he'd known, naturally.

Natsu was pure-hearted and it made him like Natsu even more. At the same time, he was pained to see that this connection and attraction was only one-sided, but Gray didn't care. If Natsu was there then it's enough and that was when Natsu became distant and too far to reach. Gray didn't understand why. Did he do anything that showed Natsu how he really feels about him? And why does Natsu hate him so much? When Gray found no response, he glared and got up, punched Natsu and….

"You are such as ass you know that?!"

…. And got out of the room.

When Natsu didn't feel the black haird's presence anymore, he slowly rubbed his cheek and a sad look covered his face.

* * *

In the bar, the members were happy to see Blue Pegasus visiting again. Hibiki and Daisuke had these smiles on their faces and were embarrassed from everyone's teasing to them now that they are together.

Eve also couldn't be helped. He was spreading the news of the two being official lovers and gained few glares from Hibiki while Ren was just cool about it. Of course when Daisuke was younger, Hibiki didn't approach him at all. They just shared few kisses and that was it, but now that Daisuke is 19, he told Hibiki to stop considering him as a kid and have a serious relationship with him. 'Also known as having sex.' It was the best thing that happened to both of them and they had Fairy Tail and Natsu to thank for that.

Hibiki asked about Natsu and unfortunately he wasn't there.

"Leave your message here boy. I'll be sure to tell him." Makarov told Hibiki who sighed.

"Because we were telling our client that we can't find him, he hired another group to do it, and we thought we should tell you."

Makarov Frowned. "I'll do tell him that…."

The rest of the day was enjoyable with Fairy Tail.

Mirajane just wished that Gray would solve everything with Natsu for the time being.

* * *

"GET UP PRINCESS!"

Natsu found himself kicked harshly and flying across the room and now was flat with the wall.

"What the hell?! Gray you bastard!"

"Do you know how much time I sat here trying to get your ass to move? A fucking hour!"

Natsu glared and rubbed his bruised head. When he focused a bit, he was surprised to see Gray talking to him and he fell silent.

Gray as if noticing the awkwardness, growled and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'll be doing the breakfast. Don't dare to sleep again. The bathroom is there if you wanted to take a shower or something."

Natsu looked up with unsteady heart beats. Even though Gray was angry as hell, his accent held so much concern and that was heart warming.

"A-ah…. Ok…."

Gray 'Humph-ed!' and went outside to make breakfast. Natsu sighed and rubbed his still bruised head. He was feeling terribly weak since he came to that place which he had to ask Gray about it when things come clear. The pink-haired went to the bathroom and washed his face as he walked out to find Gray placing the food on the table.

Natsu threw his heavy body on the mat with his wet face. Gray gave him a look and sat with a huff.

Natsu ate silently with the pissed blue-eyed teen in front of him.

Natsu coughed and initiated the talk. "So….. What is this place?"

Gray glared while shoving the omelet in his mouth. He chewed and Natsu sweat-dropped.

"I told you its my fucking house."

"But the apar—"

"The apartment is a place close from work. I come here in holidays, this is my original house."

"W-why are we here?"

"Because I'm on a shitty holiday."

"B-but what do I…."

"—Stop asking questions and hurry the fuck up! I've to go to the local market."

Natsu looked confused, but nodded silently and quickly ate.

Gray gathered his dishes and went to the kitchen and Natsu followed. They changed for going out and before they do so, Gray threw a black coat on Natsu who was puzzled.

"It's fucking cold here in the mornings. And I don't want to you to be sick on me."

Natsu wrapped the coat around him while Gray's smell hit his nose strongly, and caused Natsu's mind to freeze for a minute.

"Hey! Stop dozing off and hurry the fuck up!"

Natsu quickly went to wear his sneakers. "Why aren't you wearing anything heavy? I thought you said it will be shit cold."

"For you darling, not for me."

"Asshole."

"Move it!"

* * *

Gray and Natsu were walking in the local market. It was huge and Natsu was having a hard time walking behind Gray and it was cold. Like the asshole said, it was freezing in this place and he could see why the shit head had his original house in a place like this. The connection was clear.

In the same time, the walk was enjoyable, seeing all kinds of vegetables, merchants and people walking. The market was sure lively as hell.

"Oi Gray! Long time no see!"

"Hey old man!"

"Gray-chii! You are on a holiday?"

"No. I decided to come from another city just to take a walk in the market for the hell of it! Of course I'm on a fucking holiday."

"Haha, cool your shit. Who's the guy?"

"That's Momo."

"Momo? That's weird Gray-chii. First time I see you bringing a friend here….. Is he your Beau?"

Natsu's face got crimson red and was embarrassed very much.

"No he's not. I'd dig myself a hole if he was."

"Shit! I'm so right about this one, you guys are blushing!"

"Hey woman! Don't go around addressing people as you want! I'm not his fucking whatever!" Natsu was going to destroy the merchant's merchandise and Gray was fast enough to get himself and Natsu away from the angry merchant who he knew for a long time.

"Nice job smartass! You crumbled a five years friendship in a matter of seconds."

"Are you siding with her now? You saw what that loud-mouthed freak was saying!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Move it."

Natsu pouted and followed Gray who bought vegetables, fish and meat. They also went to get some extra blankets since Gray was having a guest in the house he had to buy some which rarely happened, almost never.

After that, they headed back and Gray stopped for a while to talk with his neighbor who happened to be a woman with three children and….. A dog. Natsu didn't like dogs….. He preferred cats.

"Ara Gray you have a visitor? He's beautiful~"

"A-Ah… well he works in the same bar so…"

"Gray-nii-chan! Come play with us!"

"Sorry you monsters I have to—"

"Come on! Goru wants to see you!"

Natsu was disgusted…. A fucking dog… they called it Goru!

The children pulled Gray who was protesting leaving Natsu with the old Lady.

"So what's your name?"

"M-momo…."

"I can see why they called you that kid! Nice to meet you!"

Natsu shook the lady's hand after he had put the plastic bags down.

"Y'know….. it's rare to capture Gray with someone here. He never had anyone visiting him in holidays."

"R-really?"

"Yeah kid. I think you're special! Something happened between you two? Like, are you his Beau?"

Natsu's face became red in its different shades while he angrily said, "NO!"

"Haha, I'm sorry, it's just really weird to see someone with Gray in this very spot of the world. I always thought that no one knew about his address and he was the anti-social type if you get my point."

Natsu wasn't going to tell the lady 'the bastard dragged me here!', trying to keep Gray's reputation in it's rightful place, but he shifted feeling uncomfortable.

"Let go you guys!" Gray was struggling to get out of the kids' grip.

"Boys! Let go of your big brother!" The kids sadly obeyed and released Gray who ruffled their hairs and thanked the lady for the rescue. "I'll be visiting you again little monsters."

* * *

Gray entered the house and ordered Natsu to tidy up the rooms and organize the blankets while he went to keep the food materials in its place. Gray also washed some clothes that had to be washed from the layers of shit-dust that was accumulated over the huge amount of time he was working. It was rare when he took a holiday. His clothes smelled like shit.

Natsu on the other hand finished tiding up the blankets like a total slave to the asshole he was. He seriously didn't know why he had to listen to anything the screwed up bastard said.

After that he told the bossy freak that he was going to take a shower. Gray was preparing for the lunch meal and after he had left the stuff to be cooked, he took the wet clothes and old blankets to put them on the robes outside to dry in his backyard garden.

Meanwhile, Natsu was finished from the shower and his hair was still very wet and actually his hair was dripping water. Natsu was wandering around looking for the asshole until he found the sliding door in his room open. Most likely GRAY'S room. Or the guest room, whichever.

He peeked from it to see Gray putting things to dry on the robes. Natsu was having a white shirt with long sleeves on and a few buttons, unbuttoned in the top and white jeans that had grayish veins in it. He was tired so he sat down dangling his legs in the garden, letting the grass tickle his bare foot. He leaned towards the door and rested on it as he promised himself that if Gray voiced one more order, he'd shoot him with fire.

He was also thinking about many things as he watched Gray doing the boring chore. Mostly he was thinking about how lazy his ass has gotten and how active Gray's ass has gotten since they arrived at that very spot of the world.

The sun was finally warming the atmosphere and slightly washing over Natsu's body. His eyes were half-lidded and that was when he wished that the peaceful atmosphere would last forever. He didn't mind being with the asshole, in fact, he kind of enjoyed the silence and the calmness of the air and wondered why the jackass had brought him to this place which wasn't so bad except when all the people in the area were creating as the second goes by, rumors about him being Gray's flame/love/soul mate/Beau/beloved/boyfriend/mandarin and the list could go on and on.

Damn asshole!

Natsu faced all kinds of embarrassments and humiliation while walking in the market, streets and over the neighborhood. He was officially known as Gray's pink-haired Mandarin for fuck's sake, how humiliating can this get? The mighty Natsu Dragneel must burn all of those people to be a good example for whoever tries to disgrace his mighty name! Why the hell the asshole brought him here? To make a great scandal in this part of the world about them being two new lovely couple? He put a mental note to beat Gray to death later.

Natsu's face reddened at the memory and his heart was pounding against his chest from an unknown reason. _'It's not like Gray would ever think this fucking way of me…..'_

Natsu had his eyes still half-lidded, too tired from nothing big, he didn't do that huge effort in life that day at all.

The bastard walking, the bastard scowling, the bastard moving the blankets, the bastard scowling…..

It was what Natsu was enjoying watching at that moment. A butterfly with red and blue colored wings came slowly and rested on Natsu's hair from the side almost acting as a hair clip. Natsu weakly smiled and was too lazy to shove it away….. And he didn't know when he was lightly snoring.

Gray stopped what he was doing as he had a rare genuine smile on his face. He quietly walked four meters where Natsu was peacefully sleeping and kneeled watching Natsu's innocent and beautiful figure resting as if there was nothing troubling the humanity at all, all over the world. It was strange how Natsu can be such an ass when he actually can have this serene look visible on his features.

With that butterfly stuck to his hair, another butterfly came and rested on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu couldn't look more seducing and cute than he already was. Gray was slightly angered by those butterflies. Why did they touch Natsu so freely anyway? If they weren't so small creatures, Gray would've squished them.

That was how much he valued the clueless idiot.

He scowled at them and mouthed the words, "He's mine…. You got that little thing? M. I. N. E." Gray blew some air from his mouth and scared both of the butterflies away as he smiled again.

The smell of Natsu and the shampoo blended together creating a better scent than high value cologne. It was a pleasant fragrance.

Natsu was like an Angel on earth. So pure, so beautiful, and so kind. That was how Gray saw him. He forgot about the loud-mouthed idiot that happened to be Natsu too.

Natsu at that moment was the flawless creature in Gray's eyes.

At that, Gray's heart knocked out his ribcage and the smile never left Gray's lips. He found that this was the perfect time to take advantage on the idiot as the blue-eyed kissed Natsu's soft alluring lips for seconds which resembled a short time of Gray being in another universe. A universe radiating pleasure and Happiness and as soon as he pulled away, he felt that universe is crumbling, leaving his mind foggy.

If his heart had the freedom of just popping out, that was going to be easy. Finally he moved some annoying silky pink locks from Natsu's forehead and kissed it as he stood and resumed putting the clothes on the robes. _'Very….. Delicious….'_

That was a final thought that came into Gray's mind, however, he didn't see the tomato-like face and the shocked expression on the pink-haird's eyes while they stared at Gray's back.

* * *

Gray almost wanted to beat Natsu to death! Natsu has been crushing the fucking dishes Gray told him to get, or to return to the kitchen after they finished eating. Not just that, Natsu seemed to be hypnotized and out of the world of the living. He ate nothing, didn't talk and just moved irregularly especially when he would be face to face with Gray and that pissed him.

Natsu was a dangerous being to his house items. Not only that, Gray also saved him from tripping and falling several times and the raven wanted nothing more than slapping Natsu on the face to restart his totally fried mind.

When Gray thought that Natsu was asleep, he carried the pink-haired to the futon and spread the blanket over Natsu, deciding to let him be a lazy idiot until he finishes the food. Natsu couldn't be redder. His mind stopped functioning and was totally fried while his heart melted in his chest. It just hurt.

The Almighty bastard Gray Fullbuster, kissed him. He fucking kissed him! And Natsu was sure those people who called him Mandarin had something to do with it.

"OI BAKA!" Gray shook Natsu harshly, but Natsu wasn't affected by it. Suddenly Natsu wished that Igneel was alive to tell him what that he was feeling. This weird happy feeling that hurt his chest so much.

* * *

Natsu didn't know when and how he was with the asshole walking along a path that had trees, flowers, and small domestic animals. It looked like a forest. Natsu didn't notice the tree's visible root on the ground and tripped. Gray quickly caught him and really, he had enough!

"Are you an idiot? Natsu, seriously are you alright?" Natsu shook his head slowly, his cheeks were bright red.

"W-what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Hey! Answer!"

Natsu slowly gulped and wanted to run, but instead he placed his hand on his troubled chest. "Here. It….. hurts… here."

"Huh?" Gray raised a confused eye-brow.

Natsu was supporting his weight by the tree as he felt that he couldn't stand properly when he was with Gray or when Gray was giving him that look.

"W-what…. Natsu…." Gray couldn't just get it. How the mighty fire-shooting monster looked so fragile and weak in front of him.

"You bastard. It's all because of you….. it hurts all because of you….."

Suddenly a slap of realization came across Gray's face. The flushed cheeks, the weird attitude, the incoherent words….. Natsu was…..

Natsu wanted to correct his words and run from the black-haired, but before he could do so, he was gently pushed further to the tree and felt warmth covering his lips. That warmth again. He wanted to shove the other, to just shout on him, but he couldn't move a muscle.

It didn't last long after Gray felt his body literally burn and after he had felt that he can't breathe. Last thing he saw was Natsu's tears and an unheard scream.

**….Chapter Ends …**

Sadly, yes.

Well, do you think Gray will DIE? Hahaha….

See you guys~


	10. The Greatest sacrefice

_Hello,_

_**1- Matt Bookman**  
_

_Thanks... I am flattered. *Bows!*_

_Your last chapter is here finally~~ Enjoy It while you can ^^_

_I appreciate your every word and comment, and really, you are a great person, and you always pushed me to write better through all the chapters._

**_2- _**_**darkhuntressxir**_

_You don't need to worry ^^ ... I'm not sacrificing this boy's sexy body! Hehe, Enjoy dear~_

**_3- EternalFire-IceDragon  
_**

_*Eats the cookie eagrly!* Thank you~~_

_Last chapterrrrrr! be alarmed!_

_**4- NewMusic098**  
That was absloutly a wonderful shot ^^_

_with everyone fighting over Natsu... it is so beautiful! *Teary eyes!* _

_*Bows!* You have my forever gratitude._

_**5- 27CansOfTuna**_

_Yaay. I made you review again! Hehe, I'm so great aren't I? Kidding! I'm not that humble by the way. _

_I won't Kill Gray for you. so review again please ^^ after reading this final chapter ^^  
_

**_6- Yaya-Suki  
_**

_^^ Here! a final chapter ^^ _

_Thank you so much for being with me so far ^^_

_**7- AznAkatsuki **_

_*Freaks in a corner! Having teary eyes!* You are g-g-g-gonna kill me...? *Cries!*_

_D-d-dd-don't worry... I'm not gonna k-k-ill him..._

_^^ Hehe, thanks for your hot review ^^ I'm glad you didn't get bored while reading this ^^_

_Final chapter~~ remember that ^^_

_8-** Anonymous Reviewer:The young one**_

_Thanks for your lovely words._

_**9- yellowscarves**_

Hello there ^^

_Loved your review! Believe me you made me so happy by your attention to details. I admit my fanfic is filled with Flaws of writing... I wish i could have you as my beta-reader, but as i approached your profile, i found that you are not a beta... T^T... I really want someone to be my beta and i can't find a worthy one..._

_Anyways, A-ahem... Hope your eyes don't get damaged by this chapter's mistakes. hell its 2:53 AM, I'll be damned if You didn't find any ^^ ... I promise i will improve ^^ especially with my language._

_Enjoy the last Chapter~~_

**10- LonelyNightz**

_Nope i don't hate you~ i just want you to get excited ^^_

_Enjoy~~_

**11- Yumi-nachan**

_Everything you want to know will be mentioned here, after all it's the final chapter ^^, thanks tons for the lovely review ^^_

_Glad you enjoyed it._

**12- Rogue Soul Alchemist**

_Thanks! I updated, and it's the last chapter! hope you enjoy it!_

_Gray's magic will appear too ^^ so don't worry._

**13- DivineCluster**

_Man! ARIGATOU~_

_Here is your update. the last one too ^^_

**Story Title: **_Gentle Summer Breeze_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**+ + + + Final Chapter: The Greatest Sacrifice + + + +**

Gray's eyes were trying to open. The boy felt terrible pain in his chest and he was still having trouble with breathing as it felt so damn hard. His eyes weakly adjusted to the light, and he figured that it was evening already. Gray tried to remember why were he sleeping in the first place and the reason that made his chest hurt so much.

He coughed and held his head as he slowly sat in his place. He winced a little and looked to the front where the reason of his troubles sat down giving him his back. Gray saw the pink-haired in the same room sitting down and his legs dangled in the garden outside. Of course Gray saw just his back.

"N-Natsu…."

It looked as if the pink-haird's Body stiffened at the mentioning of his name and Gray suddenly remembered what happened before he blacks out.

The hypnotized idiot….

How he took the idiot outside to keep him away from his house's valuable items and to make him breathe fresh air as if it could help Natsu in refreshing his mind….

How he kept tripping….

How the idiot suddenly looked unbearably alluring and tempting….

And finally the kiss.

Funny, he couldn't remember anything else after that except for seeing Natsu's freaked-out face and the tears. Gray gulped as the fact of kissing the idiot came hitting his head like a rock. Did the idiot freak out because of the kiss? If so, why did he cry? Was Gray that cruel? Whatever Gray was thinking, Natsu didn't move or talk.

"Hey Nat-" Before Gray could utter any other word, he was punched harshly in the face and was pushed a few meters back because of the powerful punch. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That is for playing with people's feelings."

"H-huh? What-"

"Shut up!" Natsu looked beyond angry. "Why the hell did you do that in the forest?"

Gray rubbed his cheek while feeling so much pain. He looked at Natsu's angry face and he knew that Natsu was talking about the 'kiss'. At that, Gray stood up, even though his body was feeling like shit. "Why do you think?"

"That's my question. Answer it Fullbuster! Are you like that Sho guy too? Very funny, I didn't know that you were that kind of-"

This time it was Natsu who was punched flying towards the wooden door in the direction of the garden. Natsu and the paper and wood door were flying until Natsu's body was blending with the clay and grass. "You freakin' asshole I'm gonna—"

"I asked you why do you think I did it, and what do I get? An absurd answer."

Natsu stood up, his white long-sleeves shirt having some brownish spots and his white-grayish jeans were in the same shape as the shirt.

Natsu glared daggers at Gray who had somehow blank face. "You want to know why? It's because I like you, you idiot."

"YOU FUCKING LIER! You told me that you liked another girl! One more lie and I'll—"

"I didn't lie. I liked you, but I was afraid that I'd get rejected by you if I told you then because I, myself, frankly wasn't sure that I fucking did, but you know what?"

Natsu's eyes widened in horror and retreated few steps back when Gray came closer and closer until he'd cornered the idiot between himself and the fence as he put both of his arms at Natsu's two sides so that he won't be able to escape although Gray knew that if Natsu wanted, he'd just burn him and escape. It was a risk and he was fortunate enough when the clueless idiot looked so shocked and scared of something.

"I'm not afraid of being rejected anymore… I like you and if you didn't like that, burn me, kill me, crush me, do whatever you want, I'm not backing off."

There it is. The hot-head was blushing and Gray just knew it. "… And… I know you like me too."

The 'salamander' just gritted his teeth and looked down, his pink bangs hiding his face from the view. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! Get away!" Natsu shoved Gray who noticed the pearl-like tears falling from Natsu's eyes.

"Hey! Natsu! Wait dammit!" Gray caught the pink-haird's right wrist, obviously not finished from him yet. "What's wrong with you? If you—"

"This can't happen Gray….. it just can't…"

"…"

"It can't happen…."

* * *

They both sat on a bench in Gray's garden under the darkness of the night which was slightly lighted by the moon and the house's artificial light from inside. Gray sighed.

"Did you calm down yet?" He got no response and considered that as a yes. "Can you tell me what the fuck you meant by 'that can't happen'? I'm a bit lost here."

Natsu sniffled and tightened his fist next to him.

"First…. I just want to know… do you—"

"Yes Gray. Yes I do."

Gray smiled and smacked Natsu on the head. "Then what's the problem?"

Natsu glared a little and rubbed his head. He also didn't know how to tell this to the other. "The problem is that I might get you killed."

"… Explain."

"…. When my father gave me this powerful magic, I became at a higher level than normal humans. I can't….. Have a physical relationship with a normal human. If I did…. That human will burn if I felt so much passion towards him or her. My companion must be as powerful as I'm or else, the person will eventually burn and die."

To say it wasn't a shock, it'll be a fat-ass lie. Gray was shocked, no, stunned. He stared at Natsu with a disbelieving look.

That's it. The moment of doom. Natsu was always called a 'Monster' by the people in Magnolia. He discovered that he can kill humans by being physically linked when once he kissed a girl and later found her damaged badly. This was repeated and Natsu was hated and was called a Monster. No one understood that he was the one who was hurt the most. He wasn't allowed to have any strong passion towards anyone and it pained him. Now Gray too, would probably be scared to death.

"Hahahaha!"

Natsu quickly turned to the laughing teen next to him. The bastard was laughing?

"Oh sorry! Hahahaha!" Natsu gritted his teeth and punched Gray as he stood up.

"That really hurts you know! It's worse that being called a monster or life sucking freak! If you want to say this just say it! Don't—"

"Shut up idiot! Why would I want to say that?"

"H-huh?"

"I'm sorry…. I'm just surprised. And it's a bit hard to believe, but I think it explains the weird thing that happened today. Oh Natsu, I didn't know that you had that strong passion towards me."

"S-SHUT UP! IDIOT! I DON'T!"

"Oh really? I think you do."

"No I don't! You just—"

"Hmm." Gray suddenly wrapped his arms around Natsu and leaned towards the pink-haird's lips who was having a look of pure horror. "Yes I do! I do! Please don't!" Natsu tried not to cry and be pathetic, but two tears managed to jump out of his eyes.

"Relax idiot. I was just proving a point."

"I hate you…."

Natsu got irritated and shoved Gray, ignoring the bastard and wanted to get in the house, but before doing that, Gray wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"So tell me Natsu, isn't there a way to… put you in control? Or to make… you know… 'that' possible? A-ah… not necessarily with me I mean…"

Gray could feel it. Natsu was trembling and barely able to stand. "No… I didn't find a way."

It came in a whisper and Gray caught the sadness that coated Natsu's words. "That's why… you should give up on this matter. Find someone—"

"Shut up. You know? You are talking a lot of nonsense today."

"…"

"I will not give up on you. You and me are gonna find a way, whether you liked it or not!"

"Gray…. I was glad that you were alive today…. Don't—"

"Natsu! Stop that alright? Now. I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."

"…."

* * *

Natsu went to change his clothes in the bathroom. He had to, they were dirty.

Gray saw him take off his shirt, and when Natsu knew that Gray was peeking, he slammed the door shut almost breaking Gray's nose, the boy who was frozen outside.

"That's not cute!"

"Who the fuck told you that I'm a fucking girl?" Came the voice from the other side of the door.

"No one. You can be cute if you didn't want to."

There was a huge 'BANG!' On the door making Gray sweat-drop.

"Fuck off bastard!"

"I know you're blushing. How cute~"

"I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hai, Hai."

Gray moved on to the room and combined his and Natsu's futon together. As soon as Natsu entered the room, he was shocked and actually had his face covered in red.

"I'm not gonna sleep next to you."

"Yes you are." And they had a pillow fight. They almost shredded the fabric and it was an intense fight that made Gray seriously irritated as he saw the idiot getting all worked up over a simple gesture. To stop this fight, after all Gray was tired, he wrapped a blanket around Natsu and pulled the idiot towards him. The blanket covered Natsu's hair and body from behind and just exposed him from Gray's area. "Listen Natsu, you don't have to act like I'm telling you 'I'm gonna get you laid' alright? We'll just sleep." Gray smirked at the blush visible on the other's cheek and finally kissed his forehead.

* * *

It was the first time Natsu sleeps with someone. For a bastard, Gray was so warm. So warm that he was able to relax and sleep while hearing the strong and rapid heart beats of the other who buried his face in the pink-hair, taking in the pleasant scent of it. Gray finally realized that what was missing from his life for years is now between his arms right next to him. He allowed a final smile to be visible on his lips before he completely gave in to sleep.

* * *

The next two days were filled with….. Fights, but it was also happiness for Natsu. Yes he would get so shocked and nervous if Gray suddenly showed up hugging him from behind, or suddenly kissing his ear, or pecking his lips or tease him to the point his face releases steam.

Normally Gray would be suffering while putting the ice-pack on his bruised cheek, or leg, or arm, or head, or nose. Natsu wasn't that simple to get a move on and it caused him his well-being, but Gray liked the fact that Natsu wasn't easy to approach. And couldn't help but to smirk at how Natsu was incredibly shy and how he tried to cover that up by hitting Gray to death. He enjoyed that as the sadistic bastard he was.

"Hey Natsu. When you kissed sho, why he was fine? Didn't you say it was dangerous?"

They were spreading the sheets, wet clothes and blankets on the ropes in the garden when Gray suddenly asked that question. They were back to back and Natsu thanked god that his face weren't visible or that bastard would've teased him harshly.

"Natsu?"

"Shut up idiot! Why are you asking?"

Gray got irritated and kicked Natsu's leg. "Fine. Be a jerk and don't talk."

Natsu took a while until he recovered from the pain and sighed when he saw Gray's face. It was angry. DAMN possessive bastard.

"It's because…. I… didn't have a passion for him like I h-had for… you." It was a faint whisper. If Gray wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have heard it, but he did, and was on cloud 9.

He turned around and hugged the clueless Natsu from behind. "Aww! That is 'blind' honesty."

Normally Gray would be suffering from a pain somewhere, and he was surprised that none of Natsu's painful hits were there. Instead, Natsu turned his head back and kissed Gray's cheek.

The black-haird's heart melted and his eye's were wide and shocked. Was that real? Did that really happen?

"Don't be jealous Gray. I told you that I like you."

That smile, that tanned face, that pink hair… Gray was certain that he was liking Natsu all over again. "Hey!" Natsu pouted. "Can you let go now? I want to finish if you don't mind!"

Damn it! Gray wanted to kiss those rosy pink lips.

* * *

Yes. These days meant a lot for Natsu. It was the first time he had someone special, and someone who actually cared for Natsu. Yes, he couldn't believe that he would end up being with a perverted bastard, but it happened anyway. They were sleeping together again when Gray asked a question.

"What if I activated my magic? Would it still be dangerous?" Natsu laughed and buried his face in the pillow. "Hahaha! Of course it would! You think your magic is powerful that mine?"

Gray scowled and punched Natsu's head. "You don't have to be so straight forward!"

"You are weird."

* * *

Mirajane was happy to see both males actually smiling to each other even if it was for a second between the constant fighting.

She was worried sick about Gray and Natsu the past weeks, but seeing that warm atmosphere around them….. It made her forget her worries straight away and throw them out the window. That is if a warm atmosphere meant biting each other's heads off every five, no, maybe a second. Less than that.

Although Natsu had a terrible time in the train, he was relieved to be finally in the Fairy Tail bar where he was hugged by Lucy, Lisanna, and loki and was so amused by Gray's irritated face. Tsk. A possessive bastard he was.

No one knew about what Natsu and Gray had, and they didn't mind telling anyone. Makarov was there also, and warned Natsu, that he was being targeted harshly, and Natsu's reaction was just sad and he didn't realize that the day of him standing against Zeref would be so soon.

* * *

Natsu was walking back and forth in the bar, having something obviously troubling him. It was mid-night, and yet Gray was not back from the mission. There were few members in the bar including Lucy, Loki, Lisanna, Juvia who was equally worried, Mirajane, Erza and the Master.

While they were busy figuring out where Gray was, an arrow came flying so fast inside the bar causing the wall to crack. Natsu was alarmed and after shoving Lucy out of the way of the speedy arrow, he quickly took the paper that was attached to the arrow and read it.

**_Natsu. _**

**_You know where to find me. Come quick or the blue-eyes boy will disappear. _**

Those words were enough to make Natsu's flames burst out. Everyone was shocked in the bar to see Natsu's flames, and Natsu didn't have time to explain and just dashed towards the huge amount of magic power, that was released by none other than the dark magician Zeref.

"That was quick, Natsu."

The pink-haired stood surrounded by the fire and rage. It was an old factory that no one used, and it was dark. There were some signs of people used to work in that place, but Natsu guessed that Zeref was using it as a base. What made him more angered is the sight of Gray who lost his consciousness and Natsu guessed that Zeref had someone releasing his tantrum on Gray.

"Zeref." Natsu pronounced the word with venom dripping from his voice, and Natsu wasn't the only one who was surrounded with tense air from the magic. Zeref had his eyes which were black, turned to red rubies and a dark aura engulfing him.

"Natsu. Why don't we talk?"

Natsu gritted his teeth and looked at Zeref who had an old man next to him who was powerful enough to give Natsu the creeps. He wasn't going to fucking talk. He was going to settle everything by his fists.

He leaped forward to destroy the source of his suffering, just to find Darkness throwing him to the ground. Before he falls, he used his fire to support him and launched at the black-haired dark magician again. This was repeated many times with failure.

"Natsu. You know you can't win that way."

"Give Gray back, and then I'll play with you as long as you want!"

"Huh? You think that scum matters to me?"

"…"

"All I want is you Natsu. Be one of my followers. Only then I can let you have that scum."

"….. NEVER! Someone like you who killed my father, doesn't have the right to call others scum!"

"You call that a father? Who forbid their children from having real love and still be called a father?"

"It's none of your business! I was lonely! Igneel was the one who took me in and taught me everything! I accepted that power with my own will while being very aware of its consequences!"

"You weren't lonely Natsu. You had me by your side. I warned you from taking control of that power and you didn't listen."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Come with me Natsu. I'm the only one who can take that power and you know that. I'm the only one who can make you happy."

Natsu crushed the wall behind him from irritation and leaped forward trying to put a scratch on the dark magician.

Natsu's heart hurt when he saw Gray tied up to the post. He couldn't stop blaming himself that he was the one and only reason that something like that happened.

A flying sword cut off his thoughts. It was directed to Zeref who barely was able to dodge. Natsu's eyes widened and turned back to have the greatest surprise as he saw red hair and no one other than Erza scarlet. Beside her, there was Lucy, Makarov, Mirajane and Juvia. Natsu was dumbfounded for a while until he sensed the magic power of all the members standing before him, especially Erza and Mirajane. It was huge, and Natsu didn't know how he didn't sense it at all earlier with his curious nose.

Zeref sighed. "Hades. I'll leave them to you. I don't want to be interrupted while finishing my talk with Natsu."

Hades was a very powerful magician and Natsu were scared to hell when the man attacked the members of the bar. "Natsu! Don't care about us! Get Gray safe!"

* * *

Gray was sure that he was having the longest sleep in his life. His body hurt when he regained consciousness and he wished that he hadn't because what he saw, was a form of nightmare. Makarov, Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane were laying on the ground, breathing heavily while having severe injuries and the smell of blood almost made him faint.

Natsu stood or barely stood, his clothes had blood spots everywhere and he looked terribly exhausted. "No one will love you. No one will act as if you are a human, Natsu. Your place is only with me."

* * *

Everything was desperate. Natsu was Desperate, but he didn't give up. His friends were all defeated by Hades and Natsu didn't expect better. Makarov was the only one able to stand in front of Hades, the dark magician using lost magic. Natsu knew that he wasn't prepared to fight Zeref and his followers, but it came suddenly, a must.

Natsu was losing his magic amount in his body when out of no where he felt a chill.

A sudden chill that couldn't be the result of the weather at night. It was more deep, more suffocating, more skin piercing, and more cold than other chill that he had experienced before.

The pressure and tension was too much to take and Natsu fell on his knees, wrapping his hands around his neck, obviously, he had a terrible time being able to breathe properly.

A Puff of cold came out from his mouth, a sign of a strange temperature drop down. Natsu was choked, and began to think that this was one of Zeref's hidden cards.

The ground was all frozen suddenly, the walls and everything except for the individuals inside, although Natsu's legs were frozen with the ground and frost covered his arms, hair and neck. It was a terrible feeling. It was like drowning and not being able to call for help.

Natsu heard steps. Heavy steps that created fear with each second.

"G-G… G… ray…"

The raven stood in front of Natsu, Facing zeref who had an amused look on his face, wondering how the blue-eyes were able to break free from his chains and also how he was able to defeat Hades with the extra cold around the dark magician.

Natsu coughed, barely able to keep himself alive, and so did the other members. The tension was so high and the air particles suddenly were going less and less around the pink-haired, but that wasn't covering up the stunned looking face.

"Interesting." The Called Zeref said.

Gray stood with a blank face and sky blue color covered up all of his eyes so that he had his black pupil missing, blending with the color. He looked unconscious and not in control. The bastard Gray wasn't there. Only the one standing with the deadly aura around.

"Rise and Trap. **_Ice-Make. Prison_**."

Natsu felt the ground move, and it seemed like an earthquake. A freezing Ice came out roughly from the ground forming a prison around the dark magician who was astonished for a second, but it wasn't enough for him to panic. His darkness used its full power to consume the Ice and break its Master free.

"Slash without mercy. **_Ice Make._** **_Cold Excalibur_**."

A weapon which looked very sharp and durable, were created in Gray's hand looking like a sword created from Metal in its strength, but actually it was Ice.

When Zeref blinked a second time, he felt a searing pain and looked to find a huge gush on his chest and spluttered scarlet blood. The dark magician looked back at Gray's direction to find the raven standing still in the exact same spot.

_'How…. This is nonsense! How fast exactly is he?'_ he cursed.

That raven. He was standing between him and Natsu! It was time for him to die.

Zeref gathered his power in a one-shot strike while rising high in the sky looking at Gray with blind rage. No one was going to stand between him and Natsu. No one. Not even a weakling using Ice.

**_"Heed the contract and serve me, Ice. Come, everlasting emotionless cold, the eternal destruction. Bring death to all that I despise and don't give it eternal rest. Ice Make…." _**

"Die you worthless human!"

**_"…. Arrow." _**

That was when the two forces clashed together bringing a blinding lights into Natsu's eyes who couldn't comprehend what was happening between both guys.

* * *

Zeref had disappeared. Natsu was still processing that fact when he was drinking a juice while sitting in front of Mirajane. The bar was noisy as always.

Two days passed since Zeref's incident and Natsu was sure that Zeref was still alive, but missing. Gray was still sleeping, unconscious and Natsu got to learn about the bar. Not all members knew magic. Just a few and that explained Makarov, Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane's power. He was surprised, but somehow he was thankful for having powerful allies and friends. Makarov was a jerk yes, for hiding this from Natsu, but somehow Lucy was even more than a jerk. She apologized many times and still Natsu was upset.

He also learned that Gray didn't know anything about magic before, and it puzzled Natsu so much. How was he able to activate his magic?

Natsu was on a new mission already when Gray woke up and when Natsu came back, he was surprised. Of course, the members weren't that oblivious to what kind of relationship Gray and Natsu had when they saw them hug each other like there was no tomorrow coming, And after seeing Natsu's happy falling tears.

Juvia was irritated and sulked in a corner immediately and the bar sweat-dropped, however, after a few days of the recovery, Gray seemed distant and weird, until one night Natsu got to knock the truth out of him.

They were in the bar, shouting, and they didn't care. "Can you tell me why the fuck are you acting like a jerk?"

Natsu was beyond irritated, and Gray acted so cold, and got outside the bar.

"Gray! Wait!"

Gray's wrist was grabbed by Natsu while he was walking in the empty street. Gray simply growled and snatched his wrist back. "Fine! You want to know? I was looking for a way to solve our problem! I can't fucking be with you if I can't touch you!"

"I thought—"

"You thought wrong! Natsu, I told you I'd find a way! And I'm thinking about it now, night and noon!"

Natsu looked to the ground. He knew it. He knew his power and his existence were only meant for people to suffer. Before saying another word, Natsu was surrounded by warmth radiating from the raven who was silent for a while, letting Natsu rest in his embrace.

"Natsu. I'm just frustrated. This magic is new to me…. I feel anxious and I don't know how to control it, if I want to, I just imagine your laugh, scowl, and smile. It drives me Crazy that I can't…. get enough from you."

"…"

"I want you… really bad."

It was a whisper which made Natsu shiver, and blush like Crazy. Gray was just that perverted to say words that is irresponsible, yet, Natsu didn't know that Gray was having hard time controlling his power. It all made sense when he thought about it. Ice was strong magic and it was a vast surprise to see the bastard having it. Somehow it suited him.

"Ahem…" both of them pulled away at the odd sound.

"Come with me Natsu, Gray."

* * *

Makarov noticed how the two idiots blushed hard when he was offering a solution to their problem and Mirajane laughed nervously and kicked the master out of the room and locking it after. She explained to them what to do and they were less nervous with Mirajane around.

"I think, no, we think, that if you visited the tomb of our bar's first Master Mavis, you might be able to get some answers." Both sheepishly smiled and that conversation couldn't get any weirder in their view.

Gray and Natsu were doomed if they didn't at least try that final solution. Talking to the dead.

Makarov and Mirajane used their magic to dress both of the lads well and up to the occasion which made them sweat-drop. Why did they have to be dressed like they are some kind of handsome ass-princes? They weren't getting married anyway.

Natsu was covered in Golden Glow before he appeared wearing white suit with red necktie and fairy tail golden emblem on his left part of chest catching any eye that looked at him while his hands were gloved in white gloves. On his shoulders there were golden marks and on his waist, the belt was white with golden openings.

Gray on the other hand was covered in Blue Glow before he appeared wearing Black suit with dark-blue necktie and silver fairy tail emblem on his right part of chest while he had his hands free unlike Natsu. On his waist, the belt was black with silver openings.

Both of them sweat-dropped when Mirajane Grinned and the bar members whistled wolf whistles at how breath taking they looked. And the fact that they were going to be married.

Simple.

The bar was on flames, and some where suffering being choked from the Frost around their necks.

Mirajane shook her head and smacked both of their heads.

* * *

Gray was astonished to see that there was a real magical dimension. Makrov led them to an island called tenrouIsland which was a sacred place for Fairy Tail Masters and members. It was the first time Gray or Natsu learn about their bar. That it was that great.

They arrived to the tomb which Natsu believed that it was the place was the first creator of Fairy tail bar is buried. They stood and were told by Makarov and Mirajane to voice their issue in their minds honestly. Natsu hesitated a bit, but then he didn't have much choice. Same as Gray who believed that what they were doing is utter-bullshit.

"I hear you. Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu didn't see anything in his life looking as pretty as what was in front of him. A seemingly a spirit of a young lady with long blond hair, and Emerald eyes was glowing like the sun, floating in front of both males. She smiled and created a barrier trapping herself and Natsu only inside it.

Gray immediately panicked and ran to try to get in the transparent bubble that had Natsu and the ghost freak that appeared out of no where. There was no use. He couldn't hear whatever the two was saying while Mirajane and Makarov cooled him down, telling him that it was fine and that Natsu was safe and in tender hands.

"Natsu Dragneel", it was a soft, tender voice. "I feel your pain and I fear it's great."

Natsu bit his lips and stood silent.

"I know what shall make you win your desire, but the question is, are you, willing to generously sacrifice? The cost of happiness is vast, and I'm sure you already know that."

Natsu weakly nodded before he straightened his white suit with his gloved hands. He looked back to Gray who had a puzzled look and smiled, then looked back to Mavis.

"Long time ago, I actually knew what needed to be done in order to be able to normally get attached to someone with all what the word means. I was stubborn and it didn't pain me that I wasn't able to… like, but now, I think taking the decision is simple."

Mavis smiled brightly. "It'll be hard Natsu Dragneel. Are you sure of taking that decision?" Natsu looked to Gray and smiled. "Yes. I think I did."

"Very well."

Mavis created a ball that was transparent and waited for a while before she confirms Natsu's desire. "Do you, Natsu Dragneel, Abandon your magic for good, and not be regretting it afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Is Gray fullbuster the right choice? The one companion worthy of this sacrifice?"

"Yes."

"Your contract with me is sealed. I shall give you your happiness and you shall give me your power."

"Do it please."

"I hope you made the right decision Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smiled sadly as he watched his body glowing red and fire being absorbed by Mavis's transparent magical ball. He knew that this had to be done, and didn't regret it. Surely that his power reminded him with his father, but now Gray was his future and he hoped his father would forgive him for being a jerk and a sucker for Gray fullbuster.

_'Igneel….'_

_'Well-done Natsu. I'm proud of you…. Son."_

_'I-Igneel? Where are you? Wait!'_

_'Natsu. I'm here. I was always here with you.'_

_'Igneel….'_

_'I'm proud of you.'_

When Natsu opened his eyes his face was soaked with tears and was hanging in the sky that looked just blue. The other raven male was in front of him with a concerned face. Gray was suddenly floating by Mavis's power until he had no space between himself and the pink-haired who was soaked in his tears.

"Natsu…. Why did you..."

Natsu shook his head and tried to stop the stream of tears. "Just…. Don't."

Mavis Vermilion smiled and raised a finger that had the tip of it glowing golden. Gray looked to his finger and saw a silver ring being created. After a while Gray looked to his hand and smiled.

**'Gray Fullbuster' **

His name was carved elegantly on it, and Natsu who stopped his attention to his tears, looked with owe at the silver ring.

Gray took Natsu's right hand and slowly and gently, slipped the gloves out of Natsu's hands. Natsu gasped as he saw a silver ring on his finger too, which had **'Natsu Dragneel'** his name, carved beautifully on it.

Mirajane Was barely holding back her tears and Makarov smiled.

Gray intertwined both of their hands and hugged Natsu tightly. "Thank you. Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu chuckled. "Pleasure is all mine, Mister Gray."

Gray chuckled too. "So I guess we are married forcibly huh?"

"Yeah. Hell everyone has decided that without our agreement."

* * *

Pink hair swayed back and forth in the cool wind that suddenly took place in the afternoon. Three growls from different people could be heard and a grumble of some sort.

"You dare to touch our elder brother?"

Soft pink lips were pulled into a thin bored line as a sigh escaped. "Yes I dare. What are you assholes going to do about it?"

Again, the growls. God, Natsu just couldn't get enough from provoking stuck-up-idiots. Phantom Lord Scum just was there as always to darken his bright day.

"Geez, can't you guys see I'm in a hurry? I don't have time for your shit, move it!"

"Oh no we won't!"

As quick as the fire burns, a fight was initiated and Natsu was smirking devilishly and happily to have his fist colliding against rough flesh. He had fun crushing his opponents especially in the days that he had no drop of magic or power. Natsu was just trying to fill the empty void by punishing whoever stood in his face, wiping the daylights out of them, leading them to the deepest floor of hell.

In the middle of the punches, kicks and chuckles, a hand armed with knife almost stabbed Natsu if only that cold frost didn't freeze his movement which was something extraordinary. It's not everyday you get stuck in a piece of Ice block.

"Yo, Natsu. Got enough fun?" the pink-haired sweat dropped and the droplets of sweat ran like Crazy on his whole body after hearing that cool-cold stern voice.

"Listen ass-heads. You disappear from my sight now, and I promise I won't lay a finger on you."

The men's legs trembled as they realized who were talking with them.

"G-Gray …. Fullbuster…"

that name made horror to the enemy. Gray fullbuster…. So far, no one could stand in his way, and even though Natsu Dragneel was a name that brought terror, Gray's name brought Death.

"W-WERE ARE SORRY!"

Natsu huffed and pouted crossing his arm. "Ah…. There goes my prey…."

Yep, that was sad, but he was also scared of what was to get to him.

"IDIOT!"

**BAAAAM!**

Natsu rubbed his head while releasing crocodile tears and wiping the blood.

"Ah…. Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! BASTARD!"

Gray's eyes were blue, terrorizing blue that could bring a heart attack to weaklings, but not Natsu who had his ear pinched by Gray who made sure to add a double pressure into the pinch. "Are you Crazy? Do you know what could've happened if I didn't show up?"

Nastu released a whimper and made effort in getting his ear safe, away from Gray.

"Fine fine! I'm sorry! Let go that hurts!" Gray smacked Natsu finally and pulled him out of the road that was dirty.

"Idiot hot-headed freak."

Natsu stared at Gray's back and smiled wiping away the fake tears. Gray has gotten so much bolder, colder, stronger, and finally responsible. Natsu knew that Gray was working on training himself to be stronger to have the power to protect Natsu against any danger. Gray was now….. Not defeat-able.

"Gray."

Gray turned looking to the troublemaker who needed babysitting. "WHAT?"

Natsu smiled and closed the distance between his and his companion as he kissed the frowny lips passionately and as expected, earning a gasp from Gray who was shocked, not because the idiot kissed him, but because the idiot was displaying his affection in what seemed to be public place.

Natsu pulled back smiling that freaky smile and said in three words which he was hesitating saying them before.

"I…. love you." And his blush couldn't be redder. Gray took a while to process the words in his mind, actually having dangerous fast heart beats.

"What….. did you s-say?"

Natsu pulled himself away from Gray's bubble and walked forward.

"I ain't saying it again!"

Gray ran behind the other and hugged him.

"Thank you."

Life was good. Bad. Interesting. Freaky. Terrorizing. And most of all, exciting if you lived it with Natsu Dragneel.

**…. The End …..**

**Phew. that was long. **

**Well. that is that. no sequels and no nothing.**

**My best wishes to my reviewers, and i would like to hear your opinion once again. **

**My first Fairy Tail fanfic... T^T... My baby has ended...**

**^^, Finally you guys will rest in piece. a question you guys... wanna me to write in this Fandom Again?**

**oK, I know i was a pain the ass with the updates and everything so yeah. not writing again! 'Evil grin'**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
